viajando a la equestria alterna
by Nightmare blake galaxy
Summary: Despues del capitulo 6 de una amistad malhumorada, el dios creador de todo enviara a nuestros 3 protagonistas a light, a scoot y a galaxy a la equestria alterna donde les advierte que un ser llamado lord tirek robara la magia poni de las tres clases incluyendo la del alicornio su objetivo es detenerlo antes que tome la magia mas poderosa y destruya todo equestria.
1. Viajando a la equestria alterna

**CAPITULO 1: viajando a la equestria alterna**

**P.O.V. galaxy:**

Despues de tener un dia lleno de emociones, entrenar dos horas (un año en la simulación) nosotros tres habíamos cambiando que habíamos crecido algo nuestras melenas y colas cambiaron a la forma de Celestia y luna todas hondeadas y algo alocadas sin que no hubiera necesidad del viento, otro de darle un espanto a Gilda despues de comportarse a nuestras amigas pinkie y Fluttershy que oímos todo. Nos transformamos en nightmare para darle un espanto en el bosque everfree y ladear nuestras cabezas de haber arrancado la cabeza a tres ponis que se habían metido en nuestra casa para darle mas suspenso, nos aparesimos como eramos de matadores enseñarle todo nuestros ojos dientes y colmillos y nuestros 4 patas de garras afiladas de sombras nos acercamos a ella yo la agarre del cuello y golpearla por haber echo eso si dijera lo que eramos nosotros exterminaríamos a su pueblo por decir de nosotros y ella comprendio y la dejamos ir y ya saben lo que paso despues en ese rato.

Ya horas mas tarde habíamos comido y bebido sangre de poni ya que era muy dulce (era un majar para nosotros y no debilitarnos), cof, cof, a lo que iba nosotros 3 nos fuimos a dormir ya que nuestros amigos los lobos salieron para hacer sus rondas, ya estábamos profundamente dormidos hasta que un ruido o poni nos despertó.

¿?: (el nos estaba moviendo de nuestra cama los tres) psssst, psssst, pssssst, psssst, galaxy, light, scoot, despierten por favor hay algo que tengo que decirles por favor despierten.

Galaxy: (me desperté algo mareado del fuerte movimiento que nos estaba dando ¿?) mmmm, (estaba abriendo mis ojos una y otra vez lentamente) hay por favor ¿pero quien nos despierta de esta forma.

Scoot: (se levanto algo enojada por haberla despertado de esa forma) pero quien carajos nos mueve asi de la cama ya estaba durmiendo feliz con ellos rayos.

Light: (ella grito por que ¿? lo despertaran de golpe) quien demonios nos despierta para levantarnos de golpe y (ella lo ve que era su padre el guardian) ommm, papa pero que haces aquí y (ella se enoja con el) porque nos levantaste de golpe, porque entraste a nuestro cuarto sin tocar y no ves que tu nieta tu yerno y yo nos levantamos de mal genio y queremos destruir o devorar algún poni y de que nos tienes que decir de salir de nuestro hogar del inframundo, (ella se cruzo de brazos) haber papa tienes que explicarnos eso que tan importante nos tienes que decir para levantarnos a las 3:00 a.m. y (ella ladeo su cabeza) porque no esta mi mama rainbow dash contigo (ella se rio) ¿Qué acaso se enojo contigo y te pateo tu trasero y que durmieras en nuestra casa porque de ser asi te mandare de vuelta alla jijiji?

O.k. hasta el padre de light se sorprendio que su hija se molestara con ella y le dijera eso de su madre rainbow, el trago saliva del miedo de ella ya que era parecida a su madre de su temperamento y nosotros nos echamos a reir de eso ya despues de reírnos nos sentamos y nos relajamos para escuchar a mi suegro.

Guardian: (el tenia mucho miedo despues que su hija le contestara pero se calmo y tuvo algo de nervios pero hablo su forma) b-bueno es que yo solo vine porque tu padre thunder galaxy y tu madre Twilight sparkle, me llamaron por que me dijeron que el dios les hablo a ellos y tus padres mandaron a que les dijera algo a ustedes 3, (o.k. hasta eso me sorprendi porque mis padres galaxy y Twilight hablara con el y que viniera con nosotros a hablarnos y scoot tenia una duda que me toco su casco en mi hombro)

Scoot: oye papa quien es ese dios y porque mis abuelos les hablo y que mi abuelo este aquí para decirnos algo.

Galaxy: (le toque su melena con mi casco) a scoot, pues ese dios es el creador del todo y no se porque el dios les hablo a mis padres y ellos mandaran a tu abuelo y nos podrias decirnos del porque eso de decirnos antes que mi esposa te mande con su madre de vuelta por el amor a dios dilo.

Guardian (el suspiro rendido) aggg… esta bien les dire, el dios los quiere a los 3 de suma urgencia no pregunten, tus padres me enviaron a llevarlos con "el dios" es de emergencia y será mejor que preparen todo y lo metan en sus alforjas, lleven sus espadas mugo (light), kupo (galaxy) y lupo (scoot) y de paso lleven sus armas ya que les servirán en el camino pero tienen que hacerlo ya.

°_° hasta nosotros nos sorprendio que el guardian estuviera algo nervioso y que llevaramos nuestras espadas y armas sin pensarlo y ni dudarlo dos veces le dije a scoot que preparara nuestras cosas, mientras light y yo fuimos a la sala de nuestras armas para recogerlas sino antes los 2 conjurar un hechizo para romper nuestros encantamientos de sellado, runas y las cadenas que las retenian para que nadie las tocaran las flotamos con nuestra telekinesis y la llevamos a nuestra habitación, ya entrando scoot había preparado todo nuestras cosas en nuestras alforjas. Yo primero hice un hechizo de multiplicación para cada una de las armas ahora serian 3 armas de cada una y estas se hicieron un humo y se metieron en nuestros pelajes para conocarlos, a nuestra hija le enseñamos aparecer y desaparecer nuestras armas y que se metieran en su pelaje y todo lo demás.

Ya nos pusimos los 3 nuestras espadas en nuestros lomos y nuestras alforjas los dos con nuestras 3 cuttie marks y la de scoot una cuttie mark de marca de muerte hasta que le dijimos al guardian que ya estábamos preparados asi que el asintió. En todo su cuerpo brillo de un aura blanca la cual con su casco derecho nos ilumino a nosotros y desaparacimos de ahí si no antes que el no iba allí ya que nuestra casa era una protección para que nuestros padres estén adentro ya que nosotros dos pusimos un hechizo mas maligno que nisiquiera scoot lo sabe y el guardian hablo.

Guardian: buena suerte en su viaje y que nada malo les pase, galaxy cuida de mi nieta y de mi hija ya que ustedes 3 son los mas poderosos y buen viaje, (el se despidió de su casco derecho para volver a meterse a la entrada del inframundo.

En algún lugar nuestros 3 protagonistas llegaron a un mundo blanco donde ellos flotaban ahí se sentía que había una paz, tranquilidad descanso entre otros detalles.

Galaxy: (estaba viendo el mundo blanco y nosotros flotando) bueno al parecer el guardian nos llevo directo al cielo, recuerdo que aquí que entre tu madre y yo scoot estuvimos aquí, ya que tuvimos ese infarto al corazón lo recuerdas hija (ella asiente) pues aquí el dios nos dio una segunda oportunidad y por eso el mismo nos teletransporto a la otras equestrias donde conocimos a muchos amigos pero te lo platicaremos otro dia.

Scoot: esta bien papa pero es muy hermoso aquí y para que nos querra el dios que tampoco se de eso.

Light: bueni scoot tu abuelo nos lo acaba de decir que era algo importante y se veía algo preocupado y no tanto nervioso (se llevo su casco al mentón) ya que recuerdo el nos dijo que nos llevaramos nuestras espadas y nuestras armas para que será (lo pensó hasta que se le prendio el foco) será mejor que lo guarde el foco, ya se, no será que estamos en peligro ya que un enemigo poderoso amenace todos los universos y que debamos de exterminarlo, yo digo (en eso se escucho una voz familiar).

¿?: claro que si mi querida light, estas en lo cierto, le diste justo al clavo,… (vimos de la nada una luz en forma de estrella que brillaba y no se veía su cuerpo era el, "el dios" hasta que lo saludamos.

Galaxy: (yo me incline en forma de respeto a una ser poderoso) hola dios, ya tiene de no vernos mucho tiempo.

Light: (ella tambien se inclino y scoot tambien que a nosotros dos nos inclinamos hacia el) es un placer de volvernos a ver dios ¿para que nos quieres en este momento ya que le de al clavo?

Dios: (el se rio de nosotros y nos dijo que nos levantaramos) jajajaja, levántense galaxy light y scoot, claro que si light tienen mucho tiempo de no vernos y claro estamos en un peligro que nos lleva hasta el cuello (de la nada saco unos folders tal vez eran documentos de algo y valla que le atine, el nos dio unos informes de ese ser peligroso lo cual nos dijo) veran, estos reportes nos acabaron de llegar y sabemos que un ser llamado **lord tirek supremo ** encabeza la lista de los enemigos mas poderosos que quiere destruir todo los universos y las equestrias alternas.

Galaxy: (tenia una cara de duda) dios, ya sabemos que este tipo encabeza como los mas poderosos peor porque tiene en especial este tipo.

Dios: mira galaxy este tipo roba la magia de los ponis, pegasos, unicornios, ponis de tierra y la mas poderosa la magia alicornio este ser robara toda la magia para ser indestructible, su misión es que ustedes interfieran en ese evento para que no ocurra ya que si lo posee todo el universo infinito estará en peligro y los llevare a la equestria alterna no a la suya si no otra y será antes de que pase eso ya se que estedes no preguntan que habrá en el futuro sino van y cumplen asi los enviare alla. Por eso pedi a tus padres galaxy que enviaran un mensaje a tu padre light y que les enviara eso ahora tienen sus espadas y sus armas mladitas hechas en el inframundo donde los crearon solo usenlos cuando estén en esa batalla "el destino del universo esta en sus cascos light, scoot, galaxy, ustedes son los seres inmortales mas poderosos asi que vallan y vuelvan con bien.

Nosotros asentimos, con eso "dios" nos envolvió en 3 bolas de energía para ser unos mismo desaparecimos del cielo para ser enviado a la equestria alterna, en el viaje vimos los otros multiversos eran muy hermosos hasta que sacamos una cámara de video una fotográfica y una Tablet que inventamos para grabar y fotografiar esto ya que no nos llaman para esto. En el lapso del viaje vimos que habían otras guerras y de paso que vimos una nave que iban los vengadores para detener a tanos no se para que pero eso no nos dieron eso. Ya de ahí comimos la carne los órganos y la sangre se poni ya que esto duro 3 horas de viaje del multiverso para llegar al planeta ecus donde vivimos pero en otro universo de ahí descendimos y eso nos dirigio a bosque everfree al lugar de la entrada del castillo de las 2 hermanas la bola nos separo y estas 3 exploto para quedar acostados en el pasto inconscientes.

(nota aquí dios los mando casi en los capítulos finales de la cuarta temporada sino ellos darse un vistazo de lo que pasara en los años que pase asi que sigamos).

En canterlot la princesa celestia acaba de levantar el sol mientras que su hermana la princesa luna estaba descendiendo la luna hasta que sintieron algo.

Luna: (ella y su hermana sintieron algo en el aire) oye hermana acabas de sentir esa magia.

Celestia: (ella también lo sintió) claro que si hermana luna, lo senti no una sino 3 poderosas presencias de magia y se ve que no son hostiles (ella quería sentir de donde vino esas presencias poderosas pero en un chispeo se desapareció de golpe) mmmmm, que raro.

Luna: (ella también quería sentirlo pero desapareció de golpe) te entiendo él hermana, esas poderosas presencias acaban de desaparecer de golpe pero de donde vino.

Celestia: quería sentirlo de donde vino pero antes que me concentrara de que parte venia, algo me lo impidió es como si esas energías poderosas estuvieran protegiéndolos de donde localizarlos pero se esfumo de la nada.

Luna: entonces debemos decirle esto a la princesa twilight de esto no hermana.

Celestia: (ella nego la cabeza) no luna esto es que lo debamos hacerlo esto tu y yo, al parecer somos las únicas que lo percibimos estas poderosas energías ya que la princesa cadence y su esposo shining armor están ocupados para los juegos de equestria y no debemos hacer que viajen desde él imperio de cristal Hasta aquí en canterlot, mi ex-alumna y orikcedat twilight esta ocupada con su tarea de ir a rainbow fall para tomar su papel importante ahí y nosotras Investigaremos eso tu vete a descansar hermana ya que en la noche puedes localizarlo mediante los sueños si los localizas me lo dices y yo investigare asi nos turnaremos y ahora vamos a comer mientras hacemos lo que nos toca.

De ahí las dos gobernantes se fueron a comer para al rato investigar esas extrañas energías que desaparecieron, pero volvamos al castillo de las dos hermanas donde nuestros 3 protagonistas se despiertan lentamente después de estar inconscientes durante unos minutos.

Galaxy: (mi cabeza estaba girando de lo mareado) O_° wow, wow, wow, hay mi cabeza me esta dando vueltas es como si nos hubiéramos ido a meter en una licuadora gigante a la velocidad 9.

Light: (ella estaba igual que yo) O_° hay madrecita santísima esto esta de locos hacemos un viaje de aquellos y nos quedamos inconscientes por unos minutos y despertamos algo mareados pero se nos pasará en unos segundos.

Scoot: (ella tenia sus ojos cerrados pero su cabeza le daba vueltas) hay por mi madre esto estuvo cool hay que volver a hacerlo de vueltas eso estuvo genial (pero sintió algo una energia conocida lo cual light y yo también lo sentimos).

Galaxy: hay no esta energia es de celestia y otra es de luna al parecer nos quieren detectar, que bueno que estábamos preparados (el aparecio él pentagrama lo cual este brillo yo cónyuge una lengua muerta para que no nos detectara ningun ser poderoso de equestria). Bien con eso no nos detectara cualquier si sea amigo o enemigo de nuestra presencia, bien ahora vamos a cambiar nuestras formas de bar poni alicornio y ser unos pegasos comunes, nuestras melenas y colas de alicornio todas alocadas seran como antes que las tubiéramos, nuestras estaturas seguiran igual, scoot solo cambiaremos ese color magenta a negro con platino , los ojos seguiran lo mismo diremos que son unos pupilentes de contacto, nuestras alas de Angel como de un pegaso y las cuttie marks las esconderemos y tendremos otros que ya decidi así que andando.

Light y scoot se juntaron a mi y con nuestros cuernos brillaron de un aura negra lo cual este nos rodean en todo nuestros cuerpos para asi cambiar nuestros aspectos y ser unos pegasos normales, las cuttie marks que teníamos cambiaron a ser otros, light tenia una cuttie mark de una pala y un hueso de dinosaurio ella era una arqueóloga, la de Scoot de una brújula de daring-doo como la busca tesoros y la mía la de una constelación de un poni que yo era la de un astro que estudia las estrellas y nos alegramos de tener estas cuttie marks para tapar las nuestras.

Scoot: bien eso estuvo genial tengo mi cuttie mark de mi Exploradora favorita pero sera solo en esta ocasión, ahora papa que es lo que sigue.

Galaxy: (de la nada aparezco la tablet que tenia toda la informacion de este planeta) bien mediante la información que hay aquí nos llevaron a unos 6 años de aquí de este tiempo alterno (y veo algo interesante) bien, bien, ahora nuestra amiga twilight se convirtió en una alicornio ahora es una princesa pero sin tener su castillo y estamos a dos semanas que pase ese evento de detener a tirek.

Light: bien pero tu ya sabes que no podemos saber como lo hizo, solo lo debemos saber cuando eso pase en nuestro tiempo ve la tablet ahora estamos donde las chicas van a rainbow falla para ser intercambio de cosas y la princesa twilight esta a cargo de ella (estaba pensando en algo y wuala) ya se, porque no vamos para alla tambien para intercambiar cosas ellos nos dicen y se los damos ya que en dos horas el tren parte hacia alla les parece buena idea.

Scoot: (ella estaba dando saltitos de alegria) siiiiiiii, esto sera muy divertido intercambiar cosas (de pronto dejo de saltar y se preocupó de algo) ahora que lo pienso si llegamos al pueblo Pinkie vendrá a la entrada y nos dara una fiesta como ella lo hace como haremos eso para que no nos detecte.

Galaxy: (le toque su hombro para que no se preocupara) hay Scoot monte debes de preocupar de eso ya me encargue de todo en él camino hice un hechizo de invisibilidad indetectable de sorpresa de bienvenida de Pinkie para no nos haga esa fiesta (hice aparecer él pentagrama y empezó a brillar) bueno sera mejor ir a la entrada del pueblo.

Ya con eso ellas asintieron y se juntaron a mi Scoot estaba en mi lomo y light me dio un beso en él labio lo cual nos sonrojamos y eso de tener nuestro pelaje negro y asi desaparecimos de la entrada del castillo.

Segundo despues; ya nos habíamos aparecido en la entrada del pueblo suspire, agg….. Lo bueno que tenemos nuestros poderes y la transformación de Nightmare sin ellos no se que pasaria, pero sigamos, ya de ahí comenzamos a entrar en él pueblo al cruzar en él puente nos llevamos una sorpresa mi hechizo si funciono pinkie no vino como ella lo hace fue un aleluya para nosotros y nos reímos de eso ya de ahí solo caminamos y vimos que había no ha cambiado nada seguia lo mismo pero nosotros solo ibamos directo a la estacion del tren. En él trayecto vimos a todos haciendo lo de siempre pero de paso vimos a las 3 cmc y no las 4 ya que aquí ellas 3 son las cmc y dos ponis que reconocimos eran esas dos potrillas que siempre les dice costado en blanco y no tener sus cuttie marks, pero Scoot siempre hacia justicia y le hacia bromas a ellas dos, ella se enojo que tanto en otro mundo seguirá lo mismo y les hizo una pequeña broma a ellas, con su casco derecho hizo un ligero movimiento que apareciera un pastel flotando arriba de ellas dos las 3 cmc vieron eso que ellas se quedaron con la boca abierta las otras dos sólo se quedaron ahí porque pusieron eso al ver que no respondían vieron arriba de sus cabezas que tenían un pastel gigante, Scoot con un movimiento de su casco lo hizo que lo dejara bajar y puuum todo cubierto de pastel de esas dos hasta las 3 cmc se rieron de ellas hasta que siempre salen chillando como siempre y las 3 dieron las gracias quien haya sido de vendarse de esas dos, hasta Scoot solo dio una risita.

Ya de haber tenido algo de risa nos pusimos a ir a la estación del tren de hay comprar 3 boletos hacia rainbow falls lo pague y fuimos a sentarnos en una banca que estaba a un lado y solo era esperar ya que faltaba ¾ parte de la hora en eso platicamos lo que paso ese rato y sin que nadie notara bebimos en unos recipientes la sangre de poni ya que nos permite no debilitarnos en mucho tiempo, O_O sino que diria los ponis de nosotros que bebamos sangre eso seria horroroso,a asqueroso y putrefacto pero eso no nos importa asi que lo bebimos y lo guardamos en nuestras alforjas. Ya en ese rato los ponis ya estaban llegando y junto con eso las mane 5 spike y la princesa twilight solo saque mi camara para sacarle una foto y lo saque rapido pero twilight giro donde estábamos nosotros, hasta eso nos dio algo de miedo de que la sacáramos una foto ella se iba a acercar donde estábamos nosotros pero gracias a dios nos salvo la campaña, se escucho él silbato del tren arribando a la estación pero ella seguia viéndonos con mi camara, asi tenia que hacer algo levite mi camara fotográfica ella se quedo con la boca abierta de como un pegaso pueda levitar mi cámara fotográfica y con mi ala derecha la desapareci en frente de sus ojos (ella estaba a 10 metros donde estábamos). Creo que se sorprendio al ver eso ya que sabíamos que era la mas curiosa iba a venir pero rainbow la llamo que debían abordar el tren pero ella sola suspiro ellas y spike entraron, pero Twilight tenia esos ojos de que tenia que acercarse a nosotros lo curiosa que es y que ella aprenda nuevas cosas.

Solo suspiramos que entrara y nosotros tambien asi que nos levantamos de la banca donde estábamos y entramos al vagon y nos toco el cuarto vagon, pero una grata sorpresa nos llevo la chingada tambien estaban en el mismo vagon las mane cinco, Spike y la princesa "curiosa" Twilight y me lleve un casco en mi cabeza de estar en el mismo vagon, joder no puede estar pasando esto pero ella volteo y se alegro que nosotros 3 estuvieramos en el mismo vagon solo nos sentamos en la segunda fila de la derecha, light y scoot se sentaron de frente y yo viéndolos a ella pero atrás ella me veía por las barbas de merlin esa poni tiene que ser la mas curiosa hasta que scoot me hablo.

Scoot: oye papa ya se que estas asi, pero tienes que calmarte y respirar un poco y no llamar mucha la atención ya que Twilight te esta viendo y es muy curiosa de lo que hiciste.

Light: (ella se levanto de su lugar y me abrazo para que me calmara) ya, ya, paso esto no lo teníamos planeado que se fijara en ti y lo que hiciste, pero solo suspira y relájate (ella me roso su mejilla con la mia, solo respire y suspire lentamente hasta calmarme y eso me tranquilizo) bien ya estas mejor (yo le asentí) ves esto se le llama tranquilizar a tu marido para que no te salga haciento tonterías jijiji.

Galaxy: (de hacer esa bromita la abrace mas fuerte) gracias light eso me tranquiliza (ella se separa de mi abrazo y vuelve a sentarse con scoot) pero bueno ya que vamos alla ya tenemos lo que vamos a hacer (ellas asintieron) bien, porque llegando alla intercambiaremos las cosas que vamos a hacer y saben lo que nos pueden ser útiles en nuestro viaje.

¿?: ¿de que van a hacer útiles en su viaje,….. (al oir esa voz volteamos de lado y vimos nada mas y nada menos a la princesa Twilight que estaba parada donde nosotros estábamos sentados y las mane cinco y Spike que oyó algo de nuestra conversación asi que solo nos inclinamos que no pensara que somos maleducados).

Galaxy (estaba inclinado de lo apenado que estaba o no) mil, disculpes princesa Twilight no sabíamos que nos escuchara y no pusimos atención de su presencia disculpenos princesa Twilight.

Light scoot y galaxy: (los 3 estabamos inclinados) lo sentimos mucho princesa Twilight.

Twilight: (ella se rio un poco y los otros 6 tambien) jajajaja, no se preocupen por eso solo levántense, no se tienen que inclinarse ante mi, no me gusta que otros se inclinen y me gustaría que me llamen por mi nombre, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen princesa spy una poni comun y corriente como otro poni.

Light: (ella puso su casco en su cabeza de lo apenada) disculpenos prin….. jem, perdone quise decir Twilight, pero a esto a que se deba su llegada a nuestro lugar Twilight.

Rarity: oh, al parecer estos ponis respetan con su formalidad, no serán ustedes de canterlot querida.

Light: (ella asintió su cabeza que no) no, no somos de canterlot,…. (ella solo bajo su cabeza de lo triste que se puso, pero Applejack la consolio).

Rainbow: (ella se fijo en scoot lo cual ella la vio con cara de "esta pegaso me quiere violar" o que pedo) am disculpe señor, pero creo que su hija le da un parecido a una de nuestras amigas en poniville que se llama scootaloo que tiene su pelaje naranja sin cuttie mark y ella tiene cuttie mark, cola y melena de color magenta rebelde y ella tiene negro plateado y sus ojos rosas pero solo cambia sus ojos, ella utiliza lentes de contacto y usted tambien.

Galaxy: (negué con la cabeza) nop, son sus ojos normales ella tiene nuestros ojos y los mios son de mis padres pero creo que mas o menos le da un parecido pero no es esa tal scootaloo solo la vimos en el pueblo con otras 2 potrillas y eso es todo (pero pinkie se me acerco a mi teniéndola en frente y no salte y ni me asuste solo estuve normal).

Pinkie: n_n hom, hola, soy pinkie pie, ¿quienes son?, ¿que es lo que comen?, ¿les gustan los pasteles? ¿les gustan las fiestas? (pero Twilight la aparto de mi ya que era hiperactiva).

Twilight: em, disculpe señor ya que nuestra amiga es muy hiperactiva solo disculpenos, por cierto no les he preguntado como se llaman.

Galaxy: am, bueno mi nombre es Blake galaxy pero me pueden llamarme galaxy y las dos pegasos que están sentados en frente de mi es mi esposa y nuestra hija.

Scoot: (tuvo que inventar un nombre para que no la descubrieran que era la misma) hola mi nombre es silver light galaxy y ellos son mis padres mucho en conocerlos.

Light: hola mi nombre es each moon light y como lo lo dijo el es mi esposo galaxy y mi hija silver.

Twilight: mucho gusto light, silver y galaxy, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle soy la nueva princesa que se corono no hace mucho tiempo, pero prefiero que me digan por mi nombre y les voy a presentar a todos mis amigos, la unicornio blanca se llama Rarity le encanta hacer vestidos para yeguas corceles y a niños, la pegaso timida es nuestra amiga Fluttershy le encanta cuidar animales, la poni fiestera que estuvo a tu lado se llama pinkie pie le encanta hacer fiestas, la que esta volando es nuestra amiga rainbow Dash y acaba de entrar a los wonderbolts solo de reserva y por ultimo la poni vaquera y la mas honesta en nuestra amiga Applejack ella con toda su familia maneja una granja llamada sweet Apple acrees y son los que cosechan todas las manzanas de temporada (todas ellas saludaron y nosotros tambien hasta que ella me pregunto). Pasando a otra cosa me daba curiosidad de hace algunos intantes de como hiciste el levitar tu cámara y luego usar tu ala derecha para desaparecerla solo los unicornios y las princesas hacen eso pero ningún pegaso lo puede hacerlo nos puedes explicar de como lo hiciste.

Applejack: (ella puso su casco en el hombro de Twilight) pero terroncito de azúcar ningún poni de tierra o un pegaso pueda tener magia para levitar y desaparecer cosas solo los unicornios o ustedes las princesas puedan hacer eso.

Galaxy: (Applejack era honesta pero se equivoco y negué mi cabaza cosa que ella se sorprendio) lo siento mucho Applejack pero Twilight tiene la razón entre mi esposa y yo tenemos algo de magia solo podemos levitar cosas y desaparecerlas, (cosa que las demás se impactara de mi noticia y applejack con su cara me decía que mentia pero le tuve que dar de su propia cucharada) si no nos crees Applejack entre los dos te lo mostraremos, (de ahí aparecimos entre los dos camaras que estaban levitando y con nuestras alas las desaparecimos las 5 chicas y Spike se quedaron con la boca abierta de esto lo cual twilight se le dio una risita lo cual no reímos de eso lo cual ellas se sacudieron sus cabezas hasta que applejack hablo.

Applejack: (aun estaba sorprendida de lo que hicimos) hay por mis corrales e-esto es imposible como pudieron hacer esto quienes son ustedes.

Light: (tranquilizó a applejack) tranquila applejack se que es imposible pero nosotros lo hicimos posible (twilight estaba tomando notas en un pergamino lo cual la dejamos que lo tomara), veras durante años fuimos a otras tierras donde practicar la magia fuimos con otros unicornios que nos dijeron que eran buenos para la magia y en ese tiempo lo fuimos practicando y ensayando todo lo que aprendimos y fue un éxito lo hicimos bien y hasta le estamos enseñando a nuestra hija tambien de esto ya que nos facilita en algunas cosas.

Twilight: (ella quedo feliz de esto y pregunto otra cosa) eso es muy interesante quien o hacerles otras preguntas cuando lleguemos y otra pregunta, me fije en sus cuttie marks y claro deben de ser alguien especiales no es verdad.

Galaxy: en efecto twilight veras la de mi esposa es arqueóloga, la de mi hija es la de busca tesoros y la mia soy el que estudia él universo ya que mi cuttie mark me lo dice de verdad otras constelaciones y de leer libros de astronomía y se de otras cosas como esa de la magia científico y otros talentos que tengo.

A twilight se le brillo los ojos porque encontro mas a alguien que tenga otras habilidades y rainbow se quejó.

Rainbow: que bien ahora hay otro cerebrito creí que twilight era la cerebrito pero hay dos (se dio un casco en su cara) creo que me iré asentarme porque esto no les entenderé lo que diran.

Twilight: hay por favor rainbow no seas asi, ademas tu tambien eres una cerebrito o no es cierto,….. Rainbow esta nerviosa y mirando a todos lados lo cual nos reímos de eso pero se fue a sentarse a su lugar y las otras también twilight se sento a mi lado para platicar antes de que dijera algo ya todos a bordo ultima parada rainbow falls.

Conductor: ultima parada rainbow falls.

CONTINUARA…..


	2. El intercambio de Rainbow Falls

**CAPITULO 2: El intercambio comercial de rainbowc falls**

Conductor: ultima parada rainbow falls.

En ese momento que el conductor dijo eso los ponis abordaron el tren ya que todos estábamos adentro del vagon y se espero dos minutos en que todos abordaran y dejar sus equipajes en el otro vagon, ya que todos abordaron y tomaran sus lugares las puertas del vagon del se cerraron y el silbato del tren se escucho dando a conocer que ya estaba a punto de partir, todo el tren se empezó a moverse para dejar la estación del tren para ir a rainbow falls. Y adentro Twilight estaba a mi lado y en frente de nosotros light y scoot para seguir con nuestra platica.

Galaxy: bien ya que no hay interrupciones y que el tren esta ya en movimiento para ir a rainbow falls, dinos Twilight que nos quería decir.

Twilight: si me gustaría saber todo acerca de ustedes ya que me dijiste que eres un astrónomo, científico entre otros talentos talentos, yo que tambien me encanta la astronomía, científica, bibliotecaria en muchas cosas y talvez podemos intercambiar información que te parece mi idea.

Galaxy: (me levente mi casco a mi mentón si darle información pero light asintió que si y le respondi) agg…, bien Twilight, tambien me gustaría intercambiar información y anotarlo en mis apuntes ya que entre los tres nos familiarizamos en todo (pero levante una ceja) y una duda ¿Por qué tu amiga rainbow nos dijo cerebritos y que ella tambien? No me digas esta-esta celosa de ser una lista como tu jijiji.

Twilight: (ella dio una risita) jijijiji, no claro que no veras rainbow….. (rainbow se puso nerviosa y puso sus cascos de que no dijera nada y puso su cara sonrojada de la pena y Twilight le asintió), em no creo que sea necesario es un secreto lo cual no te lo puedo decir galaxy.

Galaxy: (yo me entristeci) oaammm, es una pena pero si esa es tu decisión entonces la respetaremos dicha decisión y no podemos forzarte a que no las cuentes pero en fin, tienes pluma, tinta y varios pergaminos e intercambiar información de todo Twilight.

Twilight: (asintió su cabeza) si galaxy le hablare a mi asistente Spike, ¡spiiikeee¡

Spike: (el vino donde estaba ella sentada a mi lado) dime twililight que es lo que necesitas.

Twilight:Spike tráeme mis plumas, tinta y varios pergaminos ya que galaxy y yo intercambiaremos información de nuestras ocupaciones y quiero que estes aquí para necesitarte en todo momento.

Spike: (dando un saludo militar) a sus ordenes jefa…, (Spike fue a su lugar y tomar las alforjas de Twilight el los trajo y saco lo que ella pidió, y con su magia levito todo lo que pidió, Spike se sento donde estaba light y scoot (silver) y esperar que necesitara lo que pediría asi, empezamos primero lo de ciencias, medicina y muchas cosas hasta llegar a la astronomía donde nosotros intercambiamos información de astros estrellas, constelaciones, galaxias sus nombres entre otras cosas y nosotros le platicamos lo que hacíamos, Twilight hacia anotaciones de lo que hicimos todo en nuestros viajes por toda equestria conociendo lugares y le habíamos dicho que eramos exploradores entre todo el dia, hablamos de todo rainbow no soporto lo que nosotros decíamos por que ni jota entendia lo que estábamos diciendo tuvo que aguantarnos todo la tarde, light, scoot (silver) Twilight, Spike y yo no pudimos en aguantar una risa de las buenas haciendo que rainbow buacaba donde ocultarse dándose a enterder de que decía "trágame tierra" para no verse nerviosa y no avergonzarse, pero en fin logramos aguantar la risa hasta que cayo la noche en el vagon todas se durmieron excepto nosotros 4 ya que Spike no aguanto mas y se durmió en el asiento donde iban las dos. Twilight ya estaba bostezando porque ya le estaba ganando el sueño.

Twilight: (ella estaba bostezando de lo cansada que estaba despues hacer apuntes y anotaciones de nosotros y guardo todo en sus alforjas) buuaaaaj….. n.n, ñiam, ñiam, vaya este fue el dia mas largo que hice de toda esta información que me diste y de hacer unas anotaciones sobre ustedes l tendre que pasarlo de vuelta para ponerlo en mis archivos de la biblioteca, y no sabia que había otras constelaciones y otros mundos que hay debe haber mas universos que aun no se han decubierto pero eso será despues (de momento a otro se le estaba cerrando un ojo y despues del otro que ya le ganaba el sueño) y no quiero que sea… zzzzzzzzzz.

No aguanto del sueño y se durmió solo reimos un poquito, el tren se movio un poco y lo malo de eso Twilight se vino a mi lado yo estaba recargado en el ventanal del vagon y lo malo que por accidente que Twilight me beso O_O si, Twilight me beso aun durmiendo pero ella siguió besándome y me abrazo yo me quede sorprendido hasta que light y scoot se rieron por que ellas sabían que era un don juan con las yeguas de conquistarlas y sacarles información pero esto era diferente, sentía algo por ella. Light me sugirió que la besara, cosas que asentí y la abrace y la bese como bese por primera vez a light cuando estuvimos en canterlot cuando eramos unos potrillos bat ponis la bese hasta luchar con nuestras lenguas despues de un rato la separe de mi por falta de aire pero ella siguió durmiendo hasta que me dijo.

Twilight: (ella hablando mientras dormia) te amo eres mi poni especial y zzzzzzzzz..

Galaxy: (cosa que la bese y recargue su cabeza en mi hombro) tu tambien eres mi poni especial (del momento puse a twilight en mi asiento acostada para que ella durmiera cosa que reia en sus sueños) vaya, vaya, al parecer Twilight debe de estar enamorada de mi cuando te salve en esa ocasión light.

Light: (ella se acerco a besarme mas y volver a su lugar y ya que scoot se durmió cuando estaba besando a Twilight) si galaxy, recuerdo ese momento (pero ella dio una risita) jijijiji, creo que Twilight tendra un hijo tuyo no se porque, pero vi las estrellas en un futuro muy lejano que ella será madre pero no puedo ver mas alla creo que será asi.

Galaxy: tu lo crees light, ya me imaginaba que Twilight quedara embarazada de mi que tendrá talvez un potro o una potra alicornio con mi sangre lo cual ya sabes no (saco las dos tablets de nuestras alforjas y las encendemos para ver la información detallada de la mision) bien en menos de algunas semanas será ese evento pero talvez vayamos cambiar ciertas cosas, (deslice mi casco de la Tablet para ver la otra información) puede ser que en los juegos de equestria nos mostremos como somos en bat ponis alicornios, nos capturen y nos metan en las calabosos del imperio de cristal para que no sospeche lord tirek de nuestra presencia. Y con respecto de lo que paso cuando sentimos las prescencias de las princesas será mejor que la puertas del mundo de los sueños estén cerrados solo que ella entre y vera un grata sorpresa de nosotros creando unas imágenes de ilusion con eso dejara de fastidiar durante un buen rato te parece mi idea light.

Light: (asintió su cabeza) ese es un bien plan galaxy ahora solo hay que dormirnos y tener nuestra conexión con scoot ya que cuando fallecimos ese vinculo se quebró pero cuando llegamos aquí ese vinculo se unio de vuelta al igual que derpy y dinky pero es hora de dormir y hacer eso en el mundo de los suelos,….. dicho eso nos durmimos para crear esa imágenes ilusionadas.

**en canterlot en el mundo de los sueños:**

la princesa de la noche luna estaba vigilando las puertas de los ponis que dormían ya que ella era la encargada de dar el bienestar de los ponis que tuvieran un problema de sueño y los tranquilizaba pero había uno en general ella estaba caminando hasta que vio 3 puertas con las cuttie marks de nuestros protagonistas (no las originales sino las otras) hasta que ella vio que esas 3 puertas no estaban allí y sintió algo.

Luna: vaya, vaya, siento otra vez estas 3 presencias y creo que estas 3 puestas jamas las había visto pero serán estas presencias que hemos percibido ya que provienen de esas puertas será mejor acercarme al que tenga mas magia (ella se acerca a la puerta de la tercera y era la de galaxy) siento mas magia que las otras 2 y siento que las 3 no son hosstiles será mejor que entre a esta puerta,….. luna hizo brillar su cuerno para abrir la puerta para luego entrar. Luna entro para ver que había pero estaba todo negro la puerta de donde entro se cerro, camino durante unos segundos y no había nada parecía que estaba caminando en lo infinito de la oscuridad hasta que empezó a no aguantarse,… por Celestia esto tiene que ser una broma camine por unos segundo y no hay nada en este sueño u por…. (no continuo hasta que cambio esa oscuridad por una imagen lo que parecio ver que era una playa que no se vieia su fondo, el mar, arboles, palmeras con sus cocos, el cielo estrellado y la luna que estaba hermosa, la princesa de la noche estaba maravillada de ver un paisaje que jamas haya visto y no sabia de cual era (este es una playa escondida de Acapulco, México de la vida real),…. Cielos jamas vi un lugar como este pero de quien será este sueño ya que siento magia pura.

¿?: pues déjame decirte que este es una playa lejos de equestria, esta en otro continente de las playas de Acapulco en marexico si vas ahí te fascinara ya que nosotros vamos de vez en cuando,…. (ella al oir eso volteo de donde venia esa voz giro y volteo atrás de donde venis y vio lo quie vio atrás de ella vio a tres alicornios dos grandes y una menor talvez eran una familia vio al alicornio macho con pelaje negro, melena y cola toda alborotada estilo Goku su ojos era del izquierdo violeta y el derecho verde cristalino oscuro, la alicornio hembra era del mismo pelaje negro con su melena y cola azul marino y azul cielo tratinado con ojos dorado la pequeña tenia su pelaje naranja cola y melena plateada negra (pero es rosa magenta) y sus ojos rosa peor lo que mas extrañaba, vio que sus melenas y colas se meneaban como ella y su hermana moviéndose alocadamante sin el viento ella se acerco cuidadosamente para no caer en la alguna trampa.

Luna: (encendio su cuerno de forma de ataque) ¿Quiénes son ustedes para entrar aquí? (pero ella vio en sus flancos las cuttie marks de las puertas) no me digan ustedes son aquellos que tienen esa magia pura no es verdad me podrían decirme sus nombres príncipes.

¿? (el alicornio se alzo su casco en su cabeza algo apenado) a pues lo siento mucho princesa, dejenos presentarnos, mi nombre es Blake, la de mi derecha es mi esposa each y la pequeña es mi hija silver, y estamos algo apenados de no presentarnos en el momento adecuado (ellas dos asienten y saludan a la princesa) pero nos puede decir de su visita princesa luna.

Luna: a con que saben mi nombre (nosotros le asintimos) veran durante en la tarde notamos unas poderosas magias fuertes que pesenciamos y queríamos saber de donde vino y estos desaparecieron me podrían decir porque desaparecieron sus magias príncipe Blake.

Blake: bueno princesa luna se lo podríamos decir, pero no podemos ya que es un secreto, cree que usted, su hermana la princesa celestia, la princesa Cadence con su esposo Shining armor y la princesa Twilight Sparkle nos podamos ver en el mundo real ya que aquí no lo podemos platicar y nos veriamos en los juegos de equestria en el imperio de cristal solo se lo podemos pedir ese favor ya que nosotros 3 estamos algo cansados nos podría hacer ese favor princesa luna.

Al ver lo que dijo la princesa luna sintió que sus palabras eran honestas y no mentia nada ya que sentía los 3 su corazin puro al final respondio.

Luna: bien les creeré en sus palabras ya que tu me estas diciendo la verdad y le dire esto a mi hermana y les avisaremos a los demás de vernos en los juegos de equestria y nos veremos en el imperio de cristal les parece bien la idea.

Each: bien princesa luna estamos de acuerdo de eso.

Silver: estamos totalmente de acuerdo princesa luna y ya vio lo hermoso que esta esto.

Luna: (ella sonrio) jijij, si es muy hermoso este lugar y creo que les hare caso de irme de vacaciones cin mi hermana al destino que me dijeron si no hay otra cosa me retiro y nos veremos alla (ella se levanto y nos despedimos de ella se fue caminando de donde vino apareció la puerta se abrió y salio de ahí hasta cerrarce y desaparecer hasta que nuestros 3 protagonistas cambiaron su cara y el escenario cambio al otro del inframundo.

Galaxy: (volvió a ser el bat poni alicornio con sus 3 cuttie marks) bien eso estuvo bueno se lo creyo todo.

Light: (ella tambien regreso a ser la misma bat poni alicornio con las 3 cuttie marks igual que galaxy) jijiji, la muy tonta se la creyo ahora dejara de molestarnos hasta llegar al imperio de cristal.

Scoot: ella tambien de bat poni alicornio con la cuttie mark de la marca de muerte no se veía en el mundo real pero en de los sueños si se veía, devorando a un poni de los sectarios) si mama tienes mucha razon, la muy desgraciada se la creyo todo ahora todas estarán alla y nos presentaremos como somos y seguiremos con el plan y ñam, ñam, que rico esta este poni corrompido de esos sectarios lo cual sabemos quienes son esos dos ponis que se encargan de matarlos y estos llegan nuestra casa del inframundo, porque no nos devoramos estos ponis hasta el amanecer.

Light, scoot y galaxy: ¡siiiiiiiiii¡…., ya con eso devoramos a algunos ponis corrompidos de esos apestosos sectarios ya que en la otra equestria tienen demasiados problemas según los reportes que tenemos una puerta se abrió y ya saben lo que paso (sino saben vayan busquen el tema el regresar de las sombras y me referiré a eso y darle créditos a ghost994 asi que pasen por allí y lean es muy divertida pero sigamos con lo nuestro) de ahí los devoramos hasta el amanecer.

Ya afuera del mundo de los sueños.

Luna: bien creo que ya quedo arreglado le avisare a mi hermana de esto y avisaremos a los demás en algunas horas pero seguire en el mundo de los sueños y dar cobijo a aquellos que lo necesitan,…. Ella brillo su cuerno y se fue otra vez al mundo de los sueños al seguir con lo suyo.

En el tren hacia rainbow falls:

Ta había amancecido y eran las 6:22 a.m. y Celestia levanto el sol algunos habían despertado de dormir plácidamente en sus asientos para estirarse y los cinco se habían despertado de su sueño y de lo que paso en el mundo de los sueños hasta que todos se dijeron los buenos días. Ya todos se levantaron para ir a comer algo en el rato estuvieron platicando otras cosas de Applejack, pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy y rainbow de ellas de lo que hacían etcétera platicamos, nos reíamos de todos hasta que paso un bien rato hasta que entro el conductor.

Conductor: a todos los pasajeros en 3 horas llegaremos rainbow falls asi que esperamos que hayan disfrutado este viaje y que tengan un buen dia.

Ya al escuchar al conductor se fue del vagon y nosotros seguir con los mismo ya un rato regresamos a nuestro vagon de donde estamos Twilight regreso a su lugar para platicar con sus amigas y Spike y mientras nosotros nos sentamos en nuestros lugares para contemplar en paisaje paso las horas que paso y vimos a lo cerca rainbow falls para el intercambio, entre todos nos estábamos arreglando nuestras alforjas en nuestros lomos y sentarnos hasta que Twilight vino donde estábamos.

Twilight: (ella esbozo una sonrisa al venir a nuestro lugar) ya están listos (nosotros asentimos nuestras cabezas) bien llegando que es lo que harán.

Galaxy: pues vamos a intercambiar a algunas cosas por otras no es verdad light.

Light: (ella estaba recargando su brazo en la ventana y viendo el paisaje de rainbow falls y nos hablaba sin despegar la vista) si galaxy estamos de cambiar ciertas cosas que vamos a encontrar aquí ya que siliver le fascinara unas cosas que ella tiene.

Scoot (silver): (levanto una ceja) hay si claro mama ya que tengo que cambiar mis cosas para encontrar eso.

Galaxy: (yo le removi mi casco en su melena) ya silver no te pongas asi con tu madre, sabes que ella sola se quiere divertir este dia.

Scoot (silver): (ella me quito su casco del mio y se puso su cara algo roja y de lo embarazoso que estaba) ya papa, ya lo se y déjame de hacer eso (ella cruzo sus brazos y miro para otro lado) y ahora necesito estar en mi lugar por favor.

Hasta nosotros tres nos reimos de silver ya que con su forma se nos iba a dar un coma diabético de tanta ternura de como lo hacia pero la dejamos un rato, platicamos de lo que queda del viaje hasta que se escucho el silbato del tren y sentimos como se freno de golpe y eso significaba que habíamos llegamos a la estación del tren de rainbow falls, ya bajando del vagon nos despedíamos de ellas y de Spike ya que iban a hacer lo suyo y nosotros nos fuimos a la entrada de la cueva bajando para llegar al otro lado de la salida, saliendo ahí algunos ponis se juntaron para darle la bienvenida a la princesa Twilight de ser la juez este dia y traía una manta con su figura de ella, nos reíamos de eso como pondrá su cara y sus ojos chicos como canica °.° y sus amigas se sorprenderán de eso pero seguimos caminando para ver como iba a reaccionar, nos juntamos con otros ponis para esperar unos minutos.

Ya de 2 minutos apareció ella junto con sus amigas y Spike y dieron la bienvenida a ella, ya que habíamos escuchado que la princesa Cadence le toco el año pasado y eso fue una sorpresa para nosotros pero eso no le dimos mucha importancia y vimos lo que paso de pone su cara y sus ojos de canica °.° eso si nos gusto hasta tomar una foto de este momento divertido, de ahí Twilight dio un discurso de pocos minutos para despues abrir el intercambio todos se dispersaron para hacer lo suyo. Nosotros nos fuimos de ahí para intercambiar cosas que nosotros sabemos cual, pero en el camino vimos en una tienda que un poni ofrecia un intercambio de juegos y consolas de videojuegos, cosa que nos brillo los ojos de ver que aquí tambien habían juegos y consolas que aun no han sacado, el poni se entristecio que nadie se acercaba a su tienda lo cual lloro y nosotros tambien nos entristecio de ver que ningún poni se acercaba para hacer un intercambio, lo cual nosotros 3 asentimos con la cabeza y fuimos para alla el poni estaba guardando las cosas, ya que nadie venia a hacer un intercambio hasta que yo hable.

Galaxy: buenos días poni vendedor,…. El escucho esas palabras el volteo y vimos que era un pegaso de pelaje café, melena y cola rebelde de los 80 color negro, ojos verde y su cuttie mark ers de un control de un videojuego del pony station lo cual este sonrio y vino a donde estábamos parados.

Vendedor: ¿buenos días pareja y su hija en que les puedo ayudar?

Light: disculpenos por venir aquí, pero a lo lejos vimos que usted estaba llamando a los ponis por hacer intercambios por unas consolas y juegos, pero nadie hacia caso de usted lo vimos que estaba llorando y nos dio algo de pena que nadie se acercara con usted, eso es vedad.

Vendedor: (asintió su cabeza pero lo bajo y sus orejas tambien) asi es señora estaba ofreciendo estas consolas de videojuegos y juegos pero nadie se acerco, me entristeci y llore a mi tienda y era mejor guardarlo todo e irme de aquí y regresar a ponyhattan ya que me gusta intercambiar todo por otros pero creo que seguire con lo mio.

Scoot: (ella tenia su cara de tristeza pero su cara se vio lleno de alegria) discúlpenos señor esto es muy triste de su parte, pero nosotros venimos aquí para intercambiar algunas cosas por todo sus cosas esta de acuerdo con el trato y solo pidanos que es lo que necesita y se lo entregaremos.

Al decir esas palabra de mi hija el pegaso se detuvo de golpe, sonrio y se lleno de alegría que nosotros seriamos los primeros y los únicos en intercambiar el se acerco y abrazo a scoot para despues separarse de ella hasta que hablo.

Vendedor: muchas gracias pequeña, esas son bellas palabras pero me rendi antes de tirar la toalla, están seguros de hacer un intercambio justo conmigo (nosotros 3 asentimos que si con nuestra cabeza) eso esta perfecto, para llevarse a cabo este intercambio necesito (el abre de su ala derecha un pergamino lo abre y nos muestra una lista) esta es una lista de juegos que me gusta ya que quería jugar desde que era un potrillo y me gustaría si ustedes tenían estos juegos.

Al ver toda la lista de juegos y sus nombres de las consolas light fue que hablo.

Light: (ella dio una sonrisa) vendedor pegaso usted esta de suerte porque tenemos todo en esta lista,….. entre los 3 sacamos de nuestras alforjas los juegos que viene en la lista lo pusimos en la mesa lo cual el pegaso le brillo sus ojos y estaba contento de que nosotros 3 teniamos eso y los vio todo que no faltara nada, estaba en lo correcto y el hablo.

Vendedor: (el estaba llorando de felicidad) snif….. muchas gracias, snif… ustedes me hicieron este dia especial ya que snif… me hicieron algerarme y llorar de alegría, entonces cerraremos el trato.

Galaxy: claro que si vendedor,…. (con esto los cuatro cerramos el trato con nuestros cascos, el pegaso nos paso todas las consolas con sus respectivos juegos , lo cual nosotros lo llevamos a meter nuestras alforjas que si cupieron ya que eran unas alforjas que no traían fin, el pegaso se quedo sorprendido que metiéramos las cajas en nuestras alforjas y el hablo.

Vendedor: (tenia una cara de asombro porque nunca vio que metiéramos unas cajas grandes en nuestras alforjas) discúlpenme pero necesito saber como es que pudieron meter las cajas en sus alforjas ya que nadie puede meter algo tan grande me lo pueden decir.

Scoot: (ella negó su cabeza) lo sentimos vendedor per esto es un secreto entre nosotros y no se lo podemos decir ya que es algo que nosotros sabemos, asi que disculpenos señor pegaso,… el asintió pero dijo otra cosa.

Vendedor: antes de que se vayan me pueden decirme sus nombres ya que fueron los primeros y últimos antes de que me retire y recordarlos.

Galaxy: por supuesto vendedor, mi nombre es galaxy, mi esposa se llama light y nuestra hija se llama silver.

Light y scoot (silver): mucho gusto señor.

Vendedor: (el puso una sonrisa que jamas olvidara) bien galaxy light y silver, jamas olvidare sus nombres hasta que me muera y gracias por hacer este intercambio justo y bueno (el alzo su casco moviéndolo de un lado a otro de adiós) adiós pegasos jamas los olvidare.

Light galaxy y scoot (silver): de nada vendedor.

Con eso nos despedimos del señor pegaso lo cual con encontentamos que ya tenemos todas las consolas y los juegos que aun no han salido a la venta y eso será una ventaja nuestra hasta que volvamos a nuestra casa, seguimos caminando donde cambiar las cosas que necesitan para intercambiar y se las damos y ellos nos dan lo otro, pero a lo lejos vimos a Spike que se iba a caer ya que había una piedra y un charco de lodo light iba a ayudarlo pero la detuve ya que nosotros no teníamos que hacerlo porque sus amigas estaban ahí para ayudarlo cosa que asintió pero planeamos seguirlas para ver que cosas iban a intercambiar, las estábamos siguiendo pero voltee a la izquierda que había otro puesto pero por accidente me tropecé con alguien giramos hasta que estábamos tirados abri mis ojos y no lo podia creer estaba tirada Twilight y yo encima de ella cosa que twililght y yo nos sonrojamos, me pare de golpe y me dispuse a darle mi casco a Twilight para ayudarla a levantarla y nosotros estábamos tan sonrojados que big mac cambiara de color blanco hasta que me disculpe con ella.

Galaxy: (tuve mi cara toda roja y me estaba poniéndome nervioso con ella) d-d-disculpame Twilight por t-t-tropezarme con usted , e-es que v-voltee a otro l-l-lado pero fui u-un tonto disculp-p-p-peme Twilight,….. con ponerme nervioso y ella tambien sonrojada ella se acerco y me abrazo lo cual no dije una palabra para esto, light, scoot (silver) y pinkie se estaban riendo de esto hasta que Twilight hablo sin soltarme de abrazarme.

Twilight: (el me abrazo mas fuerte y me puse mas rojo vivo pero ella estaba sonrojada de sus mejillas) no te preocupes por esto galaxy ya que los accidentes pasan pero no te disculpes conmigo ya que somos amigos y los amigos se perdonan ya que tu y tu familia me dieron toda su información y estoy satisfecha por esto.

Al separarse del abrazo ella me dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que tartamudee y me fui despidiéndome cortésmente pero ellas cuatro solo se rieron light y scoot (silver) se despidieron de las dos para alcanzarme.

**P.O.V. TWILIGHT**

Despues de dejar de abrazar a galaxy no se que me pico pero sentí que lo tenia que besarlo en la mejilla cosa que lo hice lo bese en la mejilla, galaxy tartamudeo para irse sino antes despedirse cortésmente hasta que nosotros 4 nos reimos de eso ya light y silver se depidieron de nosotros para alcanzar a al tartamudo de galaxy, no se porque pero sentí algo en mi corazón hasta que me toque en mi pecho que estaba enamorada de el, lo cual pinkie se percato de eso.

Pinkie: (ella ladeo su cabeza con su sonrisa) Twilight se que tienes pero me lo puedes contármelo ya que ese beso en la mejilla sgnificaba algo no es verdad, eh, eh, eh, eh.

Twilight: (asentí mi cabeza) de hecho pinkie te puedo decirte esto como una pinkie-promesa pero jamas diras esto a nadie solo dilo.

Pinkie: (ella hizo movimiento de enterrar una llave, poner una casa y estar en ella) oki, doki loki, claro que si Twilight esto será una pinkie-promesa.

Twilight: (las dos asentimos nuestras cabezas hasta que me hacer que y le susurre en su oreja) creo que estoy enamorada de galaxy,…. (pinkie se quedo congelada al decircelo creo que iba a gritar pero no lo hizo, ella como sin nada regreso a ser pinkie es pinkie).

Pinkie: de que me estabas hablando (hasta me sorprendi de eso lo cual ella me guiño un ojo que lo guardaría esto en secreto cosa que me sentí tranquila y segui con lo mio acomodando libros para el intercambio).

**P.O.V. GALAXY**

Cuando acaba de pasar eso del beso de la mejilla de Twilight y que me fuera de ahí despidiéndome y que light y scoot (silver) me alcanzaron ellas 2 seguian riéndose de mi lo cual me calme y regrese a la normalidad y ellas tambien.

Light: (ella estaba tomando una bocanada del aire despues de tanta carcajada de mi con Twilight) jajajajaja, uffff, ya estuvo bien, galaxy no sabia que ella estaba enamorada de ti (dándome una risa picara) al parecer Twilight la flechaste no se que pero ese beso del tren cuando estaba dormida debio de saber que eras su poni especial, ahora ella debe de estar pensando en ti y talvez le hagas un hijo con ella como me lo hiciste a mi desde años.

Galaxy: (ok esto ya era una realidad ya que me enamore de light desde años y milenios ahora Twilight ya esto era una locura) bien si estoy enamorado de ella al igual que ti light, si es posible de la puedo que tenga un hijo mio cuando esto acabe y la puedo darle para que ella viaje donde estamos y que traiga a su hermanito para que nuestra hija juegue con ella.

Scoot: (ella saltaba de alegría) bien ahora tendre un hermanito de mi papa, creo que tenemos que seguir y vigilar a las demás donde van y conseguir todos las cosas para intercambiar les parece asi que andando.

Ya con este sufrimiento seguimos a las chicas pero quien las seguimo era a rainbow Dash que quería el libro de daring-do y nosotros sabíamos cual era para intercambiarlo hasta nos hacercamos al que tenia puesto el traje de daring-do una poni de tierra ya que ella estaba dando una herradura vieja pero quería otra cosa un perro de dos cabezas cosa que fueron alla y estábamos allí.

Galaxy: buenos días señorita, tiene usted la primera edición de daring-do.

Fan de daring-do: a buenos días señor, si, si tengo (de la nada vio 2 iguales de daring-do) de hecho tengo 2 iguales "?" de daring-do.

Scoot: bien eso esta muy bueno podemos intercambiar uno libroy las de mas cosas de ella por otro y diganos cual será su objeto para intercambiar por ese libro de edición especial.

Fan de daring-do: (ella lo pendo hasta que se le vino una idea) de hecho si para poder dárselos necesito un mapa que ella uso para buscar el anillo gigante que lucho contra los mexicas ese es mi pedido para dárselo por….. (no pudo completar hasta que la nada lo saque de mi alforja el mapa que uso ella lo cual la fan nos vio extrañados) como es que tu puedas tener ese mapa ya que nadie sabe de eso.

Scoot: (ella rio victoriosa) por que nosotros la teníamos cuando nos encontramos con ella en uno de nuestros viajes, nos entrego este mapa ya que lo había memorizado y que lo podíamos destruirlo conservarlo o intercambiarlo pero creo que usted lo necesitara mas que nosotros pero ya que usted lo necesita se lo podemos dárselo y algo extra.

Fan de daring-do: (ella se le brillo sus ojos de lo sorprendida que dijo scoot) wow ustedes si que concocieron a daring-do (ella dijo que si) entonces no se diga mas cerraremos el trato y que extra me van a dar aparte del mapa,…. (scoot nuevamente busco de sus alforjas todas las ediciones especiales de ella y las puso en la mesa junto con el mapa la fan se le cayo su boca hasta no dar mas pero yo le sibi su boca de la impresión) pero estos son ediciones especiales de ella y los que no han salido a la venta ¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen esto?

Scoot: (negó su cabeza) disculpenos pero no se lo pedemos decir ya que es un secreto de ella y nosotros pero se los damos a usted ya que es fan de ella pero cerramos el trato del mapa y las ediciones especiales a cambio de los objetos de ella y de la primera edición solo uno asi que cerramos el trato,…. Ella asintió y scoot estrecho su casco con la de ella acabando de cerrar el trato ella se quedo lo que le dio y ella nos dio todo los objetos y el primer libro de ella ya que la otra se la quedo para que otro lo intercambiara scoot los agarro y los metio en su alforja, como el primer poni que se quedo sorprendida ya que se lo habíamos dicho al primero y ella lo asintió, seguimos todo el dia preguntando lo que preguntamos y ellos querían otras cosas y se los dabamos y nosotros recibimos esas cosas del intercambio al rato todos nos saludaron como los intercambiadores que siempre preguntábamos y decían que querían cambio de algo y se lo dabamos, les devolvimos el saludo a los demás claro que las mane six y Spike no sabían nada de esto, fuimos primero a comer algo ya que nos rugia nuestra tripa y vimos a algunos que les hemos cambiado por sus figuras nos saludaron y nosotros les devolvimos el saludo hasta que nos fuimos a la fila donde estaba el pegaso con la silla de ruedas cual le intercambiamos la lámpara de discord por un pollo de los 70 todo loco lo cual nos saludo (este será su nombre).

Xenón: (el nos saludo con su casco derecho) hom. Hola light galaxy y silver, gracias a ustedes todos de aquí los conocen como los intercambiadores y ustedes me entregaron una medicina para aguantar este dolor que traigo atrás gracias por eso y les di de untercambio la lampare de discord que ustedes al parecer tambien van a comer algo no es verdad.

Galaxy: (nosotros lo saludamos con nuestros cascos) haim, hola xenón claro que si mi esposa mi hija y yo tambien vamos por unas hamburguesas ya que todo esto nos abrió apetito y claro que te dimos esa medicina que tea aliviara la parte de atrás,….. (conforme paso el tiempo estuvimos platicando otros temas pero, cuando xenón iba a decir algo, vinieron rainbow Dash a pedirle que volviera a su tienda para cambiar la lámpara por otra cosa el dijo que no le rugia su estomago de la pura desesperación rainbow y Fluttershy no tuvieron elección y fueron al puesto de hambueguesas y trabajaron mas rápido en entregar los pedidos a los otrs ponis que seguían en la fila, eso fue bastante rápido hasta que lo toco a xenón su turno le dieron su comida y de despidió de nosotros y ellas nos vieron lo cual ni se percataron que estaba atrás de el -_- pero en fin nos dieron las hamburguesas y fuimos a comer en una mesa que estaba libre.

Las dos pegasos salieron del puesto para irse con xenón para cambiar eso nosotros seguimos con lo mismo, estuvimos todo el rato sentados sin hablar hasta ya casi era la hora de ir sino antes de hacer un ultimo pedido todos fueron donde estaba Twilight como la princesa encargada ya que escuchamos como rainbow solo le importo el libro cuando vendio a su amiga por ese intercambio pero las cosas se aclararon y romperon el trato hasta que Twilight hablo.

Twilight: y con esto declaro este juicio y el intercambio de rainbow falls cerrado (ya cuando Twilight iba a tocar el mazo del juez para cerrar alguien la interrumpio.

¿? (una voz grito) ¡aaaaaaaltoooooo! Por favor deténgase princesa Twilight.

Cuando Twilight iba a cerrarlo escucho esa voz y los otros ponis tambien ya que alguien no quiso que la cerrara, Twilight dijo quien fue esa voz para que no cerrara esto hasta que la misma voz hablo.

¿?: yo princesa,….. (en lo profundo los ponis se sorprendieron de quien era esa voz era nada mas y nada menos que nosotros 3 los ponis que hicimos trato con ellos nos abrieron el paso ya que hubo murmullos que eramos nosotros los intercambiadores cosa que pinkie, rainbow, Fluttershy y la Fan de daring-do nos reconocieron y Twilight se quedo sorprendida de mi que no lo cerrara hasta que hablo.

Twlight: (ella al verme se iba a sonrojar pero se aguanto) dime galaxy, ¿Por qué no quieres que no cierre la clausura de rainbow falls.

Galaxy: ¿Por qué me falta usted princesa Twilight para que hagamos un intercambio? De sus libros por otra cosa.

Twilight: (ella bajo el mazo por que ella sabia que era curiosa de mas misterios que teníamos nosotros) dime galaxy por cual intercambio quieres por mis libros ya que hace rato no estaba interesada lo que me gusto pero tu cual es ese intercambio que me quieres dar, si me interesa te lo intercambio sino, cerrare de una vez por todas.

Galaxy: claro que si princesa Twilight, creo que a usted le interesara lo que voy a mostrar,….. ( yo saque de mis alforjas algunos libros pesados lo cual todos se asombraron que saque esos libros en forma de biblia, igual Twilight se quedo con la boca abierta de mi asombro de sacar 20 libros lo cual vio de quien era):

Twilight: (ella se le brillo sus ojos lo cual ya sabia de quien era) galaxy, esos libros, no me digas que son (yo le asentí) esos libros son de stars wirl el barbado.

Todos: ¡¿stars swirl el barbado?!

Galaxy: si es del famoso hechicero que hizo mas hechizos de todos los tiempos y estos son sus libros, donde tiene sus anotaciones, apuntes todo mas que nadie los tiene aparte de nosotros ya que en ninguna biblioteca o en canterlot los tiene, pero en fin princesa Twilight estaría dispuesta en cambiar estos libros de su hechicero favorito por sus libros ya que nos gusta leer eso entonces cerramos el trato.

Hasta los ponis tambien estuvieron de acuerdos todos le hablaron de que ellos 3 les dieron sus cosas a cambio de los suyos y nos decían los intercambiadores ella escucho todo, rainbow, Fluttershy, pinkie y Twilight no sabían de eso ya que ella se impactaron de como los de ahí los conocieron, Twilight lo estaba pensando ya que ella no tenia nada de eln solo en la biblioteca de canterlot y que no conocía esta información lo pensó durante unos minutos y los testimonios que dieron y ella dio su opinión.

Twilight: bien con lo que acabo de escuchar y de los ponis que intercambiaron sus cosas con las suyas he tomado una decisión, (tiempo se suspenso….) he decidido que les intercambiare todos mis libros por todos tus libros del mago mas talentoso ya que no tengo mas conocimiento entonces cerramos el trato y con todo esto dado por terminado este dia el intercambio de rainbow falls cerrado,… (con su magia levita el mazo del juez lo asota y da por terminado esto, pinkie nos trae todos los libros de Twilight y le dimos a pinkie para que se la diera a Twilight y otra vez meti todos los libros en mis alforjas, lo cual twi, shy, Dash y pie se asombraron que metiera los libros de ella en mis alforjas y como era posible y todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Todos: (hablando a unisino) es un pequeño secreto que ellos saben, lo cual no lo pueden decir, todos, todos nos reimos de esto y nos fuimos de ahí dispersándonos pero nosotros nos quedamos en el sitio Twilight solo me guiño el ojo lo cual le hice lo mismo light y scoot (silver) se rieron de nosotros, hasta el rato todas nos reunimos en la estación del tren para ir de nuevo a poniville, todos abordamos el tren y nos fuimos a un vagon todos estaban platicando algunas intercambiaron algunas cosas de otros pero todas y Spike nos miraron a nosotros 3 y se acercaron para sentarse con nosotros.

Rarity: oh queridos, entre todos nos estábamos preguntando, como es que ustedes guardaron todas las cosas de que intercambiaron con todos y que los conocieran como los intercambiadores.

Spike: si galaxy, light y silver nos tienen que decir de donde sacaron esas alforjas ya que no se lleno y oi que tambien intercambiaron todo lo que habían en los puestos.

Applejack: si es cierto tambien me impacte de esa noticia de que ustedes hicieran todos los intercambios con todos de ahí nos pueden decir porque.

Fluttershy: am, em, disculpen nos pueden decir eso lo que paso esta tarde, eso si no es mucha molestia..

Pinkie: (ella se estaba columpiándose de un lado a otro como lo hace pinkie) eso nos lo tienen que decir eso ya que ustedes me dejaron impactada por que cupieran tantas cosas en sus alforjas y veo que están normal, em, em ,em em.

Rainbow: si ustedes tienen que explicar todo lo que paso hoy por que hable con la que tenia la primera edición especial ya que tenia dos y nos platico como Fluttershy y yo que ustedes les dieron un mapa que daring-do uso en una de sus búsquedas del anillo para la sequia y que le diera las ediciones especiales y que aun no salían, solo contesten de una vez.

Al ver todas las preguntas de las chicas nos estábamos poniendo algo incomodos y no estábamos respirando lo cual Twilight se percato de eso hasta que hablo.

Twilight: (ella tranquilizo a las demás y a Spike) chicas tranquilas no es para que asusten y acosen a nuestros amigos ya que deben de tener algún motivo para que sus alforjas estén como sin nada cuando los conocimos ayer nos pueden explicar eso ya me dio curiosidad de eso.

Light: (ella suspiro y se negó con la cabeza) aggg….., nos gustaría decirles pero no podemos hacerlo.

Todas y Spike: ¡¿queeeeee?!

Rainbow: ¿Qué porque no nos pueden decir eso?

Light: porque nosotros tenemos un secreto lo cual no se lo podemos revelar ya saben que usamos algo de magia y eso es mas que suficiente para que ustedes sepan de eso y nos disculpen de no decircelos, (ella empezó a sacar una lagrima de su ojo lo cual todas Spike se dieron cuenta de esto) es que no, es que nosotros nos….. (ella quería decir algo pero sintió que todas abrazaron a light y sintió que dejo de llorar hasta que Applejack hablo).

Applejack: (ella tenia una lagrima que caia en su rostro) disculpanos light, no queríamos presionarlos ya que ustedes eran muuuy misteriosos de los que paso hoy y nos dejamos llevar todo esto que nisiquiera sabíamos que les iba a pasar todo esto y vimos que ibas a llorar, no se que fue lo que les paso pero no vamos a forzarlos a que nos lo digan y perdonenos ustedes 3.

Twilight, Spike, Rarity, pinkie, Fluttershy, rainbow y Applejack: (agacharon sus cabezas en forma de disculpa) lo sentimos tanto amigos y que nos puedan perdonar de esto.

Nosotros 3 nos sorprendimos de eso y solo asentimos con la cabeza de que las perdonaramos hasta que pregunte algo.

Galaxy: bueno ya que se arreglo eso y bueno ¿de casualidad hay un hotel donde viven ya que nos alojaremos para estar ahí? Ya que estaremos unos días en poniville y luego de ahí estar en el imperio de cristal ya que se inauguraran los juegos de equestria, ya por que terminando los juegos nos tendremos que despedir de ustedes ya que somos exploradores ya que viajamos mucho.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que dije a Twilight se le veía un poco feliz y un poco triste ya que ahí terminando los juegos de equestria en el imperio de cristal ya no me iba a haber ya que ella estaba enamorada de mi, Applejack iba a decir algo pero Twilight se le adelanto.

Twilight: de hecho galaxy ustedes no van a alojarse en un hotel yo misma los puedo alojar en mi biblioteca.

Todos: ¡¿quueeeeee?!

Twilight: si ya me oyeron yo les dare alojamiento en la biblioteca ya que ellos me hicieron un favor de hacer intercambios de pura información y de intercambiar los libros de mi hechicero favorito y es hora de devolverles el favor.

Spike: (ella la estaba tocando de su ala) pero Twilight solo tenemos unas tres habitaciones tu te duermes en tu dormitorio yo tengo el mio y solo queda uno y no hay suficientes camas para alojar a los 3 y como le vas a hacer.

Twilight: (ella le sonrio a Spike que no se preocupara por eso) Spike no te debes de preocupar, en mi dormitorio tengo algunas cobijas extras ya que si algunas de ellas se quedara en mi casa por alguna emergencia tengo de sobra, están de acuerdo en que se queden en mi casa solo hasta que ustedes se queden solo unos días ya que en los juegos de equestria cuando termine no los volvamos a ver.

Galaxy: (lo estaba pensando del favor que hicimos por ella y no podíamos rechazar esa invitación asi que asentí la cabeza) bien Twilight nos alojaremos en tu casa ya que un favor es un favor, nosotros no podíamos rechazar esa invitación despues de todo que intercambiamos información y de los libros que hemos intercambiado de tu hechicero favorito (ella solo sonrio y asintió su cabeza que ella estaríamos en su casa y me dejo otra duda) de casualidad alguien sabe donde podemos intercambiar estas joyas, gemas, rubíes y zafiros que son puros y que no se pueden encontrar en toda ecuestria y que los cambiaríamos por bits,….. (a Rarity se le brillo sus ojos ya que ella s especializa de eso hasta que alzo su casco.

Rarity: yo galaxy, de hecho te los puedo cambiar todas tus joyas, gemas, rubíes y zafiros por bits ya que me especializo en eso porque tengo una boutique donde tengo clase de ropa y estoy pesando hacerles un conjunto de ropa de ustedes y me podría enseñar eso por favor querido,…. (yo le asentí y de las alforjas saque 3 costales de pelea que lo usan los boxeadores y les enseñe lo que habían adento, todas se maravillaron que traía una bolsa que lo que dije a Rarity se le brillo mas sus ojos y Spike estaba viendo el montonal de gemas se iba a acercar pero Twilight se lo impidió de no comerce ninguno de esas costales ya que no le pertenecían todos nos reimos de eso hasta que Rarity se calmo de ver tal majestuosidad). Y dices que son puros (yo asentí con mi cabeza) entonces contare todos estas hermosuras y mañana te dare los bits que necesites ya que me fascino todo esto me los llevare antes de que cierto dragon se los coma por ver sus favoritos.

Spike: (el estaba sudando ya que estaba mirando otro lado y que se pusiera nervioso por que sabían que le encantaban esa gemas) yooooo, no, no, no, claro que no, solo con ver esas gemas siento que saboreo esas gemas puras pero yo no soy asi (y el solo se cruzo sus brazos de ser inocente?).

Rainbow: ¬_¬ si como no, solo estas fingiendo eso ya que te gusta eso pero hay tu si haces eso,… ( a Spike solo se ponía mas nervioso y volteo para otros lado de no verse tan avergonzado, todos nosotros solo nos reimos de eso y nos tranquilizamos despues).

Ya en unas horas ya habíamos llegado a la estación del tren recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del tren Rarity se llevo los tres sacos de gemas rubíes joyas y zafiros para darnos los bits en la mañana todas de fueron a sus casas a dormir y nosotros 5 caminamos a la biblioteca donde ella nos iba alojar. Llegamos a su hogar ella abrió la puerta para poder pasar y vimos que nada había cambiado con lo que vimos en nuestro mundo, Twilight se subio a su dormitorio donde ella iba a dormir, Spike bajo unas cobijas y nos llevo al que sobraba lo dejo hay y le dijimos que nosotros haríamos el resto que el dijo que si y cerro la puerta para podernos instalarnos ahí, ya al cabo de unos minutos ya arreglamos todo y scoot no aguanto en seguir despierta y se durmió en la cama, sola la vimos como dormia y ella tambien se fue a la cama lo cual ella me miro algo extraño.

Light (ella me veía una cara de otro planeta) galaxy mi amor ya se que te estas preocupado por Twilight porque tu ya sabes que cuando dijiste eso en el tren, los tres notamos que su cara era de pura tristeza sola aparento que se veía bien, pero nadie nos engaña somos buenos que si alguien tienen algún sentimiento lo detectamos rápido, pero será mejor que estes con ella para que se calme, no te preocupes por nosotras ya sabemos que ella esta enamorada de ti pero ve de una vez.

Galaxy: (yo le asentí con mi cabeza) esta bien light será mejor que la tranquilice y que no tenga su cabeza caliente y que la tenga toda fría ya que es nuestra misión de derrotar a quien tu ya sabes quien (ella asintió me dirijo a ella y la beso en sus labios y me separo de ella y le doy un beso en su frente a scoot de que tenga buenas noches sola ella sonrio y vemos como dormia pero ella se durmió con ella y me dio las buenas noches y yo le respondi tambien.

Abri la puerta donde nadie me esscuchara y fui donde estaba en frente de la otra puerta, y vi que estaba las luces encendidas, eso significaba que seguía despierta y toque la puerta. TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, ella me respondio que pasara, abri y vi que estaba punto de dormir hasta que me vio.

Twilight: (ella estaba sentada en su cama a punto de dormir) a hola eres tu a que viene tu visita, ya que me iba a dormir pero te puedes acercar y decirme lo que pasa.

Galaxy: (yo me acerque casi a su cama pero sentía algo por ella) bueno quería saber si leíste el primer libro ya que son bastantes que te di hace rato.

Twilight: (ella estaba dando una sonrisa) pues claro que si solo lei unas cinco paginas y esta interesante el libro de toda la magia y todos sus p…, (no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que me balancee a ella y la tire en la cama ya que ella estaba de espaldas y yo encima de ella, yo la estaba besando twilight tenia sus ojos como platos y se estaba resistiendo del beso pero ella solo cerro sus ojos y me abrazo, (hora si ya la tienes dominada solo un poco mas) seguimos besándonos por un buen rato y nos separamos del beso por falta del aire pero seguíamos abrazados.

Galaxy: (con mi casco derecho acaricie su melena y su mejilla) ya se que tu sientes algo por mi Twilight y eso lo se que porque cuando dije eso te pusiste algo triste que nos íbamos a ir despues del evento no es verdad.

Twilight: (ella le empezaba a salir una lagrima de sus ojos) c-claro que si g-galaxy, desde que te vi y que intercambiamos i-informacion, algo dentro de mis sabia que tu eras alguien especial, no se c-como perome enamore de ti y tu familia lo sabe (ella ma abrazo mas fuerte) por eso no, q-quiro que te vallas despues de encontrar a alguien con tanto interés, además tu esposa y tu hija son especiales para ti ya que ustedes 3 son especiales y tu para mi quédate galaxy y tu familia se pueden quedar aquí que me dices lo,….. (no la deje hablar por que ya la seguía besando y ella comprendio "pero ella no sabia que nos íbamos a ir de aquí pero ella tendrá una hermosa sorpresa cuando tengamos que irnos de aquí", seguía con ella hasta tener relaciones le dije que si no estaba en celo, ella me dijo que aun no estaba en celo cosa que me alegre pero tenia que hacerlo en estos días para que ella estaría en celo pero lo dejaríamos despues y sentia de puro placer y gemia de como lo hacia con ella, como lo hacia con mi esposa seguimos asi hasta jugar varias posiciones nuevas la grecorromana, la francesa, el ballet ruso, la lucha libre mexicana, el vikingo, las cataratas del Niágara entre otros y los dos nos venimos despues de varias horas y nos abrazamos fuerte para estar mas unidos, ella estaba acostada en mi cabeza, lo cual la acariciaba y nuestras colas se enrrollaron la una con la otra y decirnos antes de dormir ¡TE AMO! Con eso nos dormimos despues de dar pelea hasta cansarnos y ver un nuevo dia.

CONTINUARA n_n….


	3. Manifestacion de inspiracion o algo mas

**CAPITULO 3: manifestación de inspiración o algo mas**

Ya era de mañana nuestro protagonista tuvo una noche romántica y divertida con la princesa Twilight que ella estaba enamorada de el hasta que despertaron.

Galaxy (el estaba acostado en la cama abrazando a Twilight el la beso para que lo viera) buenos días Twilight como amanecio mi princesa.

Twilight: (ella recibió el beso de su poni especial ya que el tenia familia pero sabían de eso y ella lo beso viéndolo a el) buenos días mi científico, si estoy bien pero no me digas princesa no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan por mi titulo.

Galaxy (el se apeno de decirle eso) pues discúlpame Twilight, solo quería como ponías tu cara pero me gusta como lo pones jejeje.

Twilight: (ella rio con malicia) jajija con que eso te gusta como pongo mi cara verdad (ella me abrazo mas y me beso mas chocando nuestras lenguas jugando de un lado a otro hasta separarnos del beso dejando un hilo de saliba) bueno creo te haya gustado y pasando a otro tema que harán el dia de hoy.

Galaxy: estábamos pensando pasar por ahí y comprar algunas cosas pero antes pasar a la boutique y recoger el dinero que ratity nos lo iba a entregar por todo que le dimos y además comprarte algo pero eso es una sorpresa solo espéralo en la noche Twilight (y la vuelvo a besar).

Twilight: (ella se separo del beso) pues esperare esa sorpresa y sera mejor que nos levantemos ya que tengo que hacer otras cosas que hacer y nos vemos en la noche y repetir lo mismo.

Galaxy: (yo le acaricie su mejilla) claro que si Twilight nos veremos cada noche haciendo lo mismo hasta que nosotros vayamos al imperio de cristal (los dos se pararon) ya que nosotros vamos ahí para ver eso.

Twilight: (ella me abrazo afirmando que si) claro galaxy hay nos veremos ya que tengo que ir antes para alla con juntarme con las demás princesas y ver como va todo y nos veremos despues sino antes comer algo entonces vamos para alla,….. (dicho eso nos dimos beso para bajar y comer ella fue a la cocina con Spike y yo fui a la habitación donde dormia mi esposa e hija abri la puerta, light estaba despierta abrazando a scoot ya que tuvo un lindo sueño hasta que me vio).

Light: buenos días galaxy como estuvo eso de tu ya sabes de eso.

Galaxy: (me acerque abrazándola y dándole un beso de los buenos días) buenos días light y claro que fui a eso y lo hare todas las noches antes de que vayamos al imperio de cristal y que pronto ella estara en celo para dejarle un potrillo mio eso es lo que habíamos dicho eso.

Light: (ella me beso y asintió su cabeza) claro que si ella tendrá un hijo tuyo y scoot jugara con su hermanito menor y le daremos algo para que vaya a visitarnos pero será mejor levantarnos y recoger el dinero ya que tenemos que compras algunas cosas de este tiempo ya que en cuando acabemos esta misión nos regresaremos a nuestra época y eso será en algunos años asi que voy despertándola. (Light movio a scoot para que se despertarla y unos segundos se acaba de despertar con una bella sonrisa lo cual nos dio ternura de ella y nos hablo).

Scoot: (ella se había despertado de su sueño de Morfeo) T-T ammm, buenos días mama y papa que ya amanecio.

Light y galaxy: claro que si hija y a los pajarillos cantan la luna ya se metio y el dia amanecio tan- tan jejeje.

o.k. eso nos saco una bella sonrisa todos nos arreglamos dejamos las alforjas ya que Twilight nos hablo que viniéramos a almorzar, ya salimos de la habitación y fuimos a la mesa donde se encontraba Spike y Twilight que ella me guiño un ojo y le regrese el guiño asi que nos sentamos a comer charlamos de lo que paso ayer, las risas de todos y claro que Twilight ya era mia y light tambien pero será mas tarde terminamos de comer Spike se llevo los platos y los que tomamos a lavarlos mientras que nosotros nos levantamos para ir a recoger el dinero sino darle un beso a Twilight que ella asintió que la veria esta noche con su sorpresa las dos solo rieron en silencio ya que había alguien en la cocina y no debería enterarse de esto ya de ahí fuimos a la habitación recogimos nuestras alforjas y salimos de la biblioteca sino decirle a Twilight que nos veriamos mas tarde.

Afuera ya cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca nos pusimos a ir al boutique ya que necesitamos dinero pero siempre aparecemos dinero de la nada pero no debíamos usar nuestra magia aquí solo en el imperio de cristal asi que solo usemos este dinero para no atraer la atención y vimos que los ponis ponían sus puestos ya que era hoy la feria de potros y potrancas de poniville empezaba hoy asi que apretamos el paso para ir alla. No nos tomo mucho tiempo para llegar alla ya que estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina -_- °_°, llegamos ahí abrimos la puerta y se escucho la campana de que alguien entro y escuchamos a alguien.

¿?: por favor pasen enseguida estare con usted en un minuto, por favor siéntense mientras bajo y sweetie bell, podrias llevarle te y galletas a nuestros clientes.

Sweetie: (se escucho desde arriba) claro que si hermana ahorita se las llevo (asi que nos pusimos a sentarnos y esperar hasta que salio sweetie bell con una charola de te y galletas la puso en la mesa y nos dijo) que lo disfruten (pero ella vio a alguien y se acerco donde estaba scoot, ella no tenia miedo ya que le habíamos enseñado a controlarlo si quería o no ella se fijo y dijo) disculpa, no eres pariente cercano de alguien ya que tu y una compañera se ven casi iguales solo la melena y su cola y los ojos ya que tu tienes cuttie mark y nuestra amiga no y por cierto como se llaman.

Galaxy: claro pequeña, mi nombre es galaxy, mi esposa light y mi hija silver

Scoot (silver): creo que algo asi, ya que algunos me dijeron que era alguien ´parecido a alguien a la misma pegaso, (ella ladeo su cabeza) y no, no somos parientes yo solo vengo con mis padres discúlpame sweetie por no ser lo que es (ella bajo su cabeza pero enseguida se encontento).

Sweetie: am, pues muchas gracias por responderme silver y a que se debe esta visita pidieron un encargo o vienen a que les hicieran una nueva vestimenta.

Light: de hecho sweetie venimos por unos encargos que pedimos a Rarity y por eso nos dijo que lo recogiéramos hoy.

Sweetie: am. Ya veo (escucho unos paso lo cual ya sabia quien era) bien pues mi hermana ya estará con ustedes si me disculpan me retirare e ir con mis amigas para encontrar nuestras cuttie marks ya que hoy vamos a hacer corredoras olímpicas. (en eso scoot abrió sus ojos ya que ella y las demás hicieron eso y sweetie la hablo) silver te encuentras bien.

Scoot (silver): (ella sacudió su cabeza) em, om ,si claro solo me sorprendi de una cosa pero no es nada, pero creo que te daría un consejo para esto.

Sweetie: y de cual consejo me darias silver.

Scoot (silver): que llevarían mucha agua, toallas un kit de primeros auxilios y deberían antes de hacer eso unos calentamientos ya que si no lo hacen sus musculos les darán unos calambres que les dolerán hasta el alma. (sweetie tenia la boca abierta de esa sorpresa que le dijo entonces sacudió su cabeza y le pregunto a ella).

Sweetie: silver ¿como supiste eso ya que nosotras íbamos a hacer eso pero como lo adivinaste?

Scoot (silver): solo lo presenti pero ahora háganlo eso y suerte en su busca de sus cuttie marks sweetie bell.

Sweetie (ella sonrio y se despidió de nosotros) a pues muchas gracias y suerte ustedes tambien,….. ( con eso sweetie se fue y solo nos reimos ya que ellas les paso eso cuando las vimos que salieron en la simulación y nos pusimos a tomar el te y las galletas y que rica estaban y llego Rarity con el dinero y ropa que ella dijo que nos haría).

Rarity: a son ustedes queridos, ya les tengo su pedido y sus ropas para su viaje con todo lo que platicaron encontré que estuviera a su talla no fue difícil encontrar las telas pero les hice esto si pasan al mostrador se verán magníficos así que vallan a ponérselos,… (cuando Rarity nos dijo eso nos fuimos a los vestidores que había y ella nos pasó la ropa no tardamos mucho en ponernos la ropa y salimos con la nueva ropa y los 3 nos quedamos maravillados con nuestra ropa a light traía una camisa café con manga larga ,luego venia una chaleco con un gorro atrás tenía unas estrellas que combinaba con su ojos, a scoot traía una camisa verde con manga larga y una sudadera gris con algunos bolsillos en ella que tenía también un gorro para cubrirse de la lluvia o del sol (la que usa scootaloo en equestria girls) y yo camisa negra (que irónico no) manga corta con brillos de estrellas luego con una chaleco azul marino con su gorro, lo cual nos encantó, Rarity salió victoriosa de eso y que se los agradecimos y ella solo rio y seguía los siguiente) ahora con su dinero estas es en total de todo esto hasta me imagine que un noble de canterlot tuviera esta cantidad de dinero (ella nos pasó un papel que venía la cantidad del dinero, los vimos y dimos un chiflido de la buena cantidad del dinero cosa que nos reímos de eso y aceptamos el dinero pero no éramos así en una bolsa metí 10mil bits para darle esto a rarity pero ella no la quería era generosa con lo que le dimos pero la convencimos que la tuviera y ella acepto por sus servicios y nos despedimos de ella y ella también).

Ya saliendo de la boutique, con nuestra nuevas prendas y con casi todos los bits vimos a pinkie saltando y diciendo que la empezó la feria de potros y potrancas de poniville y saque la tablet para ver la información de hoy.

Galaxy: (vi la Tablet para que evento pasaba) guau al parecer esto será fuerte hoy creo que Spike ira al castillo de las dos hermanas para buscar un libro o algo para Rarity ya que ella quedara triste de haber fracasado de entregarle a un poni que se dedica al show de los ponis de títere y valla cosa el búho de twlight estará con él para crear algo para este día pero por accidente abre una puerta secreta que tiene un libro de magia negra que él le dará ese libro a Rarity y esta será poseída por eso y el búho deberá de convencerlo a spike que le diga la verdad pero él no quiere herir sus sentimientos de ella pero al final le dirá eso, Twilight y las otras limpiaran toda la magia negra hecha por Rarity y por Spike eso es lo que pasara hoy, solo nosotros si intervenimos o no ya que no nos toca eso si fuese necesario actuaremos de volada sino quedaremos neutrales les parece eso.

Scoot: vaya que día de hoy, mi tía Rarity tendrá el día muy pesado pero en fin ya que tenemos el dinero porque no vamos a comprar ya que aquí no saldrá en algunos años y comprar aperitivos en el camino y disfrutarlo y estoy de acuerdo de eso.

Light: bien galaxy claro que haremos eso ahora en marcha.

Los 3: (alzando nuestros cascos derechos arriba) ¡siiiiiiiiiii… con eso nos pusimos a comprar todo esto fuimos a comprar la música de dj-pon3 todos los aparatos electrónicos, cosas para nosotros 3 de llaveros figuras de ellos, los pastelillos se los señores cake y de ahí compre en la tienda de antigüedades unos collares que tenían en forma de luna eclipsada compramos 4 no sé por qué pero sentíamos algo que esos collares tenían no sé qué pero lo compramos el vendedor nos dijo que eran especiales y únicos de su clase y le agradecimos de eso fuimos afuera y envolví ese collar en regalo para Twilight ya después caminamos por las tiendas para comprar lo que faltaba pero ahí vimos a una poni de tierra que era una scout nos acercamos ya que en todo el día nadie se acercó nosotros sabíamos que hacer hasta que la saludamos.

Galaxy: hola pequeña scout que haces.

Potra scout: pues recogiendo mis cosas ya que nadie vino a comprar todas las cajas de galletas para nuestro club de potros y potras scout y por eso los recojo señor,…. (Bien eso nos puso algo triste de ver y sabíamos que hacer llegando a nuestro mundo).

Light: pues no estés triste pequeña porque te vamos a comprar todas tus cajas de galletas y aparte darte un dinero para tu club te parece bien ese trato pequeña.

A la potra scout se le abre su boca y se le sale su alma cosa que si salió pero entro en su cuerpo y agito su cabeza, y agito su cola de alegría ya que ella sola sonrió y nos dijo que si nos entregó todas las cajas de galletas y le dimos una cantidad elevada de 70mil bits cosa que ella se sorprendió que era una cantidad fuerte y le dimos una foto de nosotros ya que ella lo pendra en el cuadro como padrinos de ellos y ser los que entregaron el dinero para su club y ella sonrió y le dimos nuestros nombres excepto la de scoot solo el nombre de silver, ella se despidió y se fue con la carreta y la bolsa de muchos bits y solo fuimos que ella opaco una sonrisa lo cual nunca olvidaremos y vimos que también algunos levantaron el puesto ya que había terminado ya seguíamos caminando y vimos que la carreta que vendía la familia Apple se convirtió en una carreta de oro, la abuela Smith y Applejack estaban algo confundidos de lo que paso ya que en el callejón vimos a Rarity lanzando ese hechizo con Spike se fueron de ahí y nosotros seguimos con lo nuestro y platicando lo que había pasado, minutos después vimos a rainbow despejando las nubes pero mágicamente ella tenía un vestido lo cual ella se quejaba de eso y se estrelló en una casa sola suspirando cosa que nos reímos de eso pero seguimos con lo nuestro.

Pero a lo lejos vimos una fiesta de potrillos ya que era el cumpleaños de alguien solo nos acercamos al barandal ya que vimos a esos potrillos y potrillas corriendo sonriendo y los mariachis ponis tocando, pero oh sorpresa vimos a Rarity que esto no sería nada agradable pero no podíamos intervenir solo si se salía esto de control vimos que cambio la comida en comida de canterlot, los mariachis cambiaron a ser músicos de la alta clase cosa que los todos empezaron a entristecerse, pero vino pinkie con un pastel de cumpleaños y ella se quedó congelada pero no vimos esto ya que nos podía hacer llorar así que las dos se juntaron y aparecí el pentagrama los potrillos y potrillas nos vieron pero pinkie no, ella estaba congelada en su lugar cosa que no nos vio pero antes de que desapareciéramos con mi telekinesis les di a ellos unas bolsas de dulces y una bolsa a cada uno de 25mil bits a los 9, ellos se sorprendieron de darles eso ellos nos dieron las gracias y solo asentimos nuestras cabezas y nosotros desaparecimos con el pentagrama cosa que los nueve se quedaron impactados que como un Pegaso haría magia de tele transportación ya que los unicornios o alicornios hacían eso pero no sabían que éramos bat ponis alicornios, pero se alegraron de que no estarían tristes ya que les habíamos dado una cantidad de dinero para que ellos lo gastaran o simplemente guardarlo para alguna emergencia y la bolsa dulces, y nos aparecimos en un callejón donde nadie nos viera que hicimos la tele transportación salimos del callejón.

Fuimos al ayuntamiento donde Twilight estaba ayudando a sacar a unos ponis que quedaron atrapados en el cristal en el ayuntamiento y ella los saco a los 2 ponis, solo sentimos aliviados que teníamos que ayudar pero no era necesario, solo si fuese necesario pero algo paso de la nada el camino se ilumino de oro cosa que nos cegó y nos pusimos los googles de los wonderbolts y una para scoot ya que modificamos esos googles para ver y que no nos lastimaran tanto, ya que nosotros los bat ponis o bat ponis alicornios no nos gusta mucho el sol tan cerca y eso nos funciono, vimos a todos los ponis que también estaban cegados por ellos no podíamos hacer nada ya que si nos descubrían esto se iría a la mierda y que nos perdonaran por no ayudarles.

Pero teníamos que hacer algo ya que se había salido de control entonces tuvimos que sentir la presencia de Rarity donde estaba y la encontramos, light y scoot se subieron a mi lomo para aparecer el pentagrama y desaparecer sino antes light me diera una nalgada fuerte con su casco en mi flanco donde estaba mis cuttie marks, cosa que sentí dolor y ellas riéndose de mi pero ya era la costumbre, nos desaparecimos con él y más adelante aparecimos detrás de unos arbustos donde vimos a Spike tratando de quitarle ese maldito libro que tenía Rarity y el búho de Twilight la distrajera, cosa que lo lograron y Spike se comió el libro para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero el le dijo la verdad cosa que ella se impactó y salió ese humo verde que salió de ella, entonces me tuve que transformarme nightmare galaxy para exterminarlo para que no diera más problemas, brille con mis ojos rojos sangre de mirada asesina hacia esa maldita cosa que causo problema haciéndolo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra que no quedaba ni una pizca de él ya con eso me des transforme y regrese a mi estado base, pero todo eso sentimos toda la magia negra que había lanzado ella por Spike pero eso se tenían que hacer las más fuertes, claro que nosotros lo haríamos en un santiamén pero teníamos que estar casi silenciosos porque de lo contrario las princesas notarían algo de magia negra y buscarían eso, pero evitaríamos problemas así que sin nada el pentagrama seguía activo y desaparecimos con el y aparecimos en un callejón oscuro para esperar que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Estuvimos un buen rato ahí comiendo lo que habíamos comprado y beber 10 frascos la sangre de poni ya que era necesario beberla, ya que teníamos que hacerlo a solas y en algo oscuro o cerrado en todo el día las 3 princesas limpiaron toda la magia negra pero se veían muy lindas sin con todo eso de melenas y colas todas desarregladas lo cual nos reímos y ellas dos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares y Twilight también se fue a la biblioteca pero antes salimos de ahí y la saludamos pero ella no se veía bien entonces la salude.

Galaxy: (saludándola esbozando con una pequeña sonrisa) hola Twilight como estas, O_O pero Twilight que le paso a tu melena y a tu cola.

Twilight: om, hola galaxy, light y silver, solo digamos que hoy fue algo ocupado porque la princesa Cadence, la princesa luna y yo tuvimos que revertir tanta magia oscura y por eso estoy así, y veo que ustedes sintieron esa magia oscura (y vio nuestros googles) por cierto para que esos googles que traen puestos.

Scoot (silver): a pues nos pusimos estos googles ya que se ilumino todo poniville y claro mis padres sintieron esa magia negra pero discúlpanos Twilight ya que nos teníamos que estar en un lugar seguro, perdónanos Twilight.

Twilight: (ella le toco su casco en su melena) a silver no te preocupes por esto bien por ustedes que no les haya tocado algo malo pero hay alguien que tengo que hablar y ustedes saben cómo yo, (nosotros asentimos) pues entremos a la biblioteca y hablar con el y estoy algo cansada de esto,….. (con esto entramos a la biblioteca Twilight le hablo a Spike que no hiciera eso de vuelta y que no fuera otra vez al castillo, Spike se disculpó con ella que no lo volvería a hacerlo de vuelta lo cual lo castigara con un mes de historietas pero ya sabrán lo que paso, ya al rato comimos y nos pusimos a ayudar en la cocina y pusimos los cubiertos y los platos para comer y comimos un buen rato sin decir nada ya acabando, Spike se encargó de lavar todo, Twilight le dijo a Spike que no la molestaría hasta mañana cosa que asintió el, ella se subió sino antes darme un mirada lo cual yo sabía que era, le di mis alforjas a light para que ellas se fueran a dormir y yo me fui despacio para que Spike no me escuchara, fui a la segunda planta donde estaba la puerta abierta, toque primero la puerta y me dijo que pasara Twilight estaba sentada y acomodándose la melena y su cola, ella me miro lo cual sabía que era y le hable.

Galaxy (yo cerré la puerta y me estaba quitándome mi ropa y el collar de a luna eclipsada dejándola en el escritorio de ella y me acercaba a sentarme en su cama y viéndola frente a frente) bien Twilight como te lo había prometido,… (de mi alas saco la caja y se la doy, con su magia saca el collar que le compre la vio muy hermosa, ella se volteo para ponérsela cosa que me acerque y se la puse).

Twilight: (aún seguía de espaldas de mí y viendo el collar de la luna eclipsada y lo vio muy hermoso) oh galaxy este collar está muy hermoso y lo cumpliste y ti… (No termino porque la abrace de su espalda y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro).

Galaxy: (la bese de su cuello que lo disfruto) claro Twilight que eso te gustara y durante todas las noches haremos lo mismo antes de que vallas al imperio de cristal y nosotros los alcancemos allá no es cierto (ella me asintió su cabeza) pues que así empiece esto,…. (yo gire todo su cuerpo para besarla y abrazarla y acostarnos para disfrutarlo los 2 nos abrazamos muy fuerte para no escapar y seguimos con las mismas posiciones de ayer y algunas nuevas el espartano, la rueda de la fortuna, el terremoto de grado 9, la vuelta a la luna, el caballo de Troya entre otras y pasamos buenas horas sudando de lo que hicimos para seguir besándonos hasta venirnos hasta adentro y extender nuestras alas ya estábamos cansados que me acosté de espalda mientras que twlight ella arriba de mi acostada pero abrazándonos para luego dormir sino darnos un beso y sentir nuestras caras y mejilla de nosotros y para dormir en esa posición n_n.

CONTINUARA…..


	4. VIC, Los juegos de equestria

**CAPITULO 4: viajando al imperio de cristal, los juegos de equestria y una gran sorpresa**

Ya había pasado unos días desde que twilight y yo teníamos relaciones en todas las noches ya que ella tenia que ir al el imperio de cristal si no antes darle una ultima oleada por nosotros y en la tarde se fue ya que ella me dijo que no se quitaría el collar de la luna de cristal como nuestro amor, ya que tambien nosotros iríamos tambien en unos días alla, pero tambien en los días en las tardes en un callejón oscuro lo hacia tambien con mi esposa light y fue bastante comodo con ella al igual que twilight, ya que no lo hacíamos en muchos siglos cuando estuvimos en esa cueva del tiempo que dormimos casi mil años, pero en fin nosotros lo habíamos gozado ese rato ya los días pasaban y era ese dia que nos íbamos al imperio de cristal de los juegos de equestria ya que ahí habría una sorpresa al inicio o al final, no talvez al final para que sea mas sorprendente el final o no (sigamos).

Salimos de la casa de twilight ya que estaría cerrado en la ausencia de ella, y spike era voluntario de llevar todas las cosas de los ponis que participarían en los juegos, ya todos los competidores incluyendo a las amigas de twilight estaban allí y spike estaba algo cansado para levantar todas las maletas mientras llegaba el tren le hable.

Galaxy: (estaba algo preocupado por el que llevaría esas pesadas maletas) oye Spike, se que habias dicho ayer que serias el que llevaras esas maletas pero mi esposa, mi hija y yo nos estamos preocupando que lleves eso pesado, pero no quieres que te ayudemos con esas maletas tan pesadas Spike.

Spike: (el llevaba las maletas de las cmc y las puso son las otras maletas y se veía que estaba sudando de llevarlo todo) ah no se preocupen por mi, ya que soy un dragon algo fuerte y me gusta llevar las maletas, además yo me dispuse a llevar todo de nuestros amigos al castillo, pero ustedes no llevan maletas, solo llevan sus alforjas.

Light: (ella paso su casco al hombro de Spike) a Spike no te preocupes por eso nosotros no llevamos maletas, sino nuestras alforjas ya que siempre que vayamos a un lugar no llevamos maletas ni siquiera una carreta, nos gusta caminar y ver el paisaje y solo volamos para dormir en las nubes debes en cuando y podemos decir que nos gusta ser exploradores.

Spike: ah, o.k., eso significa que siempre andan de aventuras como cierta pegaso celeste que le gusta las aventuras de daring-do, pero cuando acabe esto ¿a donde iran?

Scoot: (ella saco de sus alforjas un mapa que otro continente) pues vamos a otro continente que esta fuera de aquí y es (ojo esto le pertenece a ghost994 el continente llamado exion y el castillo de las alas carmín y le doy créditos a esta tierra) exion, si te preguntas es donde hay mucho material y nuevas tierras donde podemos ir en ese continente ya que ahí hay unas estatuas que nos gustaría visitar "el castillo de las alas carmín" ya que ahí fueron algo especiales que te parece esto Spike.

Spike: (el si estaba maravillado de eso) wow, ustedes si que les encanta ir de un lugar a otro pero ya me contestaste a mi pregunta pero creo que los vamos a extrañar por aquí cuando ya no estén amigos.

Galaxy: (yo me acerque a abrazarlo para que no se entristeciera) si Spike, los vamos a extrañar un buen pero no se tienen que sentirse deprimidos solo algún dia los volveremos a ver no se cuando (a un poco mas de 4 metros nos llamaba rainbow) y creo que nos esta llamando rainbow Spike, entoces nos veremos horita (el asintió y se quedo a vigilar las maletas mientras nos acercábamos a rainbow ya que nos llamaba). Si rainbow nos estabas llamando.

Rainbow: de echo si solo les quería presentar a los que van a participar en los juegos de equestria digan hola a todos.

Competidores: hola.

Rainbow: compañeros déjenme presentar a esta familia, ella es light, silver y galaxy, son exploradores y son aventureros ya que nos conocimos hace algunas semanas en rainbow falls.

Competidores: hola light, silver y galaxy mucho gusto en concocerlos.

Galaxy: hola amigos de rainbow y ya nos comentaron que participaran en los juegos de equestria sino me equivoco.

Thunder lane: si galaxy somos los que vamos a competir para ser el primer lugar ya que el ultimo evento rainbow, Fluttershy y bolt bíceps que volaran en el circuito contra los demás en especial a los wonderbolts que representaran a los de clodsdale ya que son los mejores voladores y son buenos oponentes y ustedes además de ser exploradores y aventureros (en eso se acercaron las cmc para escuchar la platica) saben volar mas rápido o hacer piruetas como ellos,….. (en eso nos quedamos sorprendimos y volteamos nuestras cabezas y solo reimos y seria que les daríamos un pequeño espectáculo de lo que somos y tambien le dimos a scoot unas clases especiales de nosotros, ellos nos vieron algo extraños que nos reíamos y les asentimos nuestra cabeza).

Light: pues si quieres que te mostremos Thunder lane (entre nosotros 3 nos quitamos las alforjas y nos pusimos los googles) ahora les mostraremos algo que ustedes se impactaran, creo que hasta los wonderbolts no podrán hacer esta ejecución tan magnifica que haremos silver, galaxy están listos.

Galaxy y scoot (silver): (dando un saludo militar) claro que si capitana, señora si señora (algunos se rieron y empezamos, primero nos alejamos de la estación ya que no podíamos dañarlo y fuimos a unos metros atrás y de ahí comenzamos primero alzamos vuelo rápido, cosa que ellos se impactaron de nuestra velocidad, de ahí hicimos varias acrobacias, figuras de algunos conocidos, piruetas, trucos, ir hacia atrás, la gallina (estilo Pearl Harbor), haciendo tornados atrayendo las nubes de poniville creando una figura de una pegaso al final yendo hacia arriba donde ningún pegaso alla llegado, llegar al espacio en el oscuro espacio nosotros estábamos flotando ya que aquí no había oxigeno, pero ¿porque nosotros respirábamos en el espacio? Ya que aquí te mueres ya sea una alicornio o unicornio si usa un campo para protegerse y necesita oxigeno para respirar y nos estamos haciendo una cara de "?".

Galaxy: esto es en serio, jamas creíamos llegar aquí y porque nosotros somos los únicos en respirar en el espacio "?".

Light: (ella tambien tenia esa cara de "?") a mi ni me preguntes galaxy solo teníamos la idea de subir mas alla pero no a estas alturas.

Scoot: (ella vio a sus padres algo disgustada) mama y papa, acaso se les olvido algo (light y yo ladeamos la cabeza algo confundidos) no, pues somos, bat ponis alicornios, y eso nos permite respirar en el agua, entrar en la lava, ir hasta el centro de la tierra y respirar en el espacio ya que ni Celestia ni luna y la futura princesa twilight de nuestro tiempo respiren ya que nosotros tenemos mas magia negra que blanca, tenemos esta marca de muerte que no nos corrompe, ya que tu papa tenias ese don y le pasaste eso a mi mama, despues mis abuelos tuvieron intenciones de dejarlos ahí por algo y por eso ustedes se enamoraron, no se porque pero debieron de conocerse y yo naci cuando me tuvieron y por supuesto, nuestro cambio de nosotros, no se les haya pasado esto en la cabeza, porque somos tan inmortales y mas poderosos no se preguntaron eso mama y papa,….. (o.k. eso no nos esperaba eso que nuestra propia hija nos respondiera ya que se nos había olvidado esas regla mas importante pero nosotros nos acercamos a scoot para abrzarla y que nos perdonara ya que se nos había olvidado eso).

Galaxy: (estaba abrazando a scoot y a light) tienes razón scoot, se nos había olvidado eso de esa regla importante, nuestros padres tuvieron un motivo para dejarnos, que nos encontráramos por coincidencia y que la salvara de esos 3 guardias de Celestia y que nos enamorábamos a primera vista y en años en tenerte a ti scoot, para despues ser el poni especial de twilight de este tiempo y tener un hijo con ella y que tuvieras un hermanito por que tu mama lo vio y yo tambien pero, disculpanos scoot.

Light: (ella me beso pero los seguía abrazándolas) tu padre tiene razón y tu tambien si no nos hubiéramos conocido ni tampoco nuestos padres y abuelos tuyos no estaríamos aquí y claro que me acorde que dijiste eso, ahora entendemos porque tenemos esto, aparte de masacrar a los ponis de beber su sangre y devorarlos muertos y todo eso, la marca de muerte lo traemos porque esta tu lo dijiste esta no nos corrompe nuestras almas por que somos parte de eso y ser mas poderosos, y porque no les damos algo que ellos recuerden sin transformarnos en alicorniosles daremos una sorpresa les parece.

Todos: si, ¡que asi sea!, (ya chocamos nuestros cascos y nos tomamos una selfie de nosotros y del planeta ecus y descendimos rápidamente para darles una sorpresa a ellos).

Ya abajo en la tierra en poniville, todos en la estación se estaban preocupando por nosotros ya que estuvimos arriba algo de tiempo hasta que rainbow hablo.

Rainbow: (ella miro su reloj pero seguía viendo al cielo de nigun rastro de nosotros) oigan ya me estoy preocupando por ellos nos dieron un espectáculo al nivel de los wonderbolts nunca vi que esos 3 estuvieran tan sincronizados al parejo que nisiquiera Spitfire y los demás tuvieran eso pero la potrilla pegaso silver nos dejo sin palabras ya que ninguno puede alcanzar esos movimientos tan rápido y hacer esos trucos marometas, ya ni yo solo desde pequeña hice la primera vez la rain-plosion sónica. Pero no llegue a tener esa velocidad , y me están preocupando que ellos se fueron hasta arriba y desaparecer ya que ningún pegaso o los wonderbolts llegaramos a esa altura y ustedes saben de algún otro pegaso que llegara mas lejos,… (todos de ahí negaron con sus cabezas que ninguno haya conocido otro pegaso que llegara mas lejos y Thunder lane hablo).

Thunder lane; (el bajo su cabeza y sus orejas echándose la culpa) todo esto esto es mi culpa de la emoción les dije que hicieran eso, pero fui un tonto de haberles dicho eso y creo que me…. (no continuo su frase ya que las cmc alzaron sus cascos hacia arriba donde fuimos arriba):

Applebloom, sweetie bell y scootaloo: (ellas alzaron sus cascos señalando donde nos fuimos hasta el espacio): miren alla arriba, algo desciende a gran velocidad,….. (todos al escuchar de las cmc alzan sus vistas hacia arriba y ven algo que desciende muy rápido, rainbow cierra un poco sus ojos para ver ya que ella tiene sus ojos y orejas afilados y puede ver que o quienes descienden a gran velocidad y se sorprende de algo).

Rainbow: (ella tenia sus ojos de sorpresa de quien vio) ya lo se son light galaxy y silver que vienen descendiendo a gran velocidad (todos se sorprenden que ella tenia razón y a la vez nosotros fuimos algo mas rapidos y haciendo que aparaciera la flecha, scoot (silver iba atrás, light en medio y yo formando la punta de la flecha y fuimos 2 veces mas rapido, todos abajo se quedaron sorprendidos que apareciéramos esa flecha y que fueramos super rápido ya que a super velocidad ya habíamos roto la barrera del sonido o la velocidad de la rain-plosion sónica de rainbow, ella no la podia creer que alguien rompiera la barrera del sonido y que llegara mas rápido y ella se entusiasmo por ver mas rápido que ella, los competidores las cmc y Fluttershy que estaba escondida atrás de rainbow vio eso ya que era algo timida, toda equestria estaba viendo la flecha que hicimos en el cloudsdale todos los pegasos y los wonderbolts estaban viendo eso de quien estaba haciendo eso nadie se preguntaba quien lo estaba haciendo y los pegasos estaban sacando fotos ya que eso no se ceian todos los dias y en el imperio de cristal las 4 princesas y shining armor estaban viendo en el palco del castillo nuestra flecha y que íbamos mas rápido y Cadence hablo).

Cadence: (ella estaba maravillándose el espectáculo del cielo de la flecha que nosotros hicimos) jajajaja, esto es hermoso nunca algo asi y ustedes. Twilight luna Celestia y Shining tampoco sabían de esto, pero Celestia sintió algo que todos la vieron.

Celestia: estoy sintiendo una magia mas poderosa y es esa magia blanca que percibimos hace dos dos semanas.

Luna: (ella tambien lo estaba sintiendo) si hermana esa es la misma magia y creo que deben ser los 3 alicornios que vi en los sueños al parecer ellos nos están confirmando que llegaran aquí en poco tiempo.

Twilight: (ella estaba viendo esa flecha que descendia a gran velocidad, pero sentia algo en su pecho algo familiar como si lo conociera pero se estaba diciéndose en sus pensamientos) esta magia donde la he visto se que en algún lugar lo vi pero que será, solo se de alguien que pueda tener esa magia,… (se llevo una sorpresa) no sera que sea mi galaxy ya que el tiene algo de magia y de lo queme contaron tambien sentí esa magia hace semanas pero no, no, puede ser que el sea el alicornio talvez sea otro que tanga la misma magia mas poderosa pero siento algo en mi pecho que ellos tal vez si sean ellos pero seguire sintiendo esto).

Shining: talvez nos están dando un espectáculo, ya quiero conocerlos y verlos con mis propios ojos ya que ellos nos pueden ayudar con ciertas cosas no lo crees Cadence.

Cadence: (ella lo abrazo) claro que si Shining ellos pueden ser que nos echen un casco con enemigos mas poderosos pero eso cuando lleguen las daremos nuestra bienvenida aquí al imperio de cristal,… (de pronto se escucho una explosión que venia desde el cielo lo cual ellos se maravillaron que hicieron una forma de un corazón como el que tiene abajo).

Celestia: (ella vio esa que se quedo muy sorprendida) jijiji, creo que ellos debieron de hacer eso ya que es igual al corazón de cristal que esta abajo.,….. (otra vez escucharon otra explosión era nadamas y nada menos que la rain-plosion sónica de rainbow, twilight se quedo impactada ya que ella lo hacia pero los 3 alicornios como pero ellos sabían que eran poderosos para hacer eso. Siguio hasta que no se vio las princesas y el príncipe se quedaron satisfechos y sonrientes que vieron algo asi y volvieron a entrar al castillo para seguir con lo suyo).

En poniville o todo poniville se quedaron algo maravillados de ese espectáculo que hasta en la estación del tren se quedaron con la boca abierta y sus ojos de platos y rainbow estaba mas impactada ya que ella hacia eso pero 3 pegasos lo hicieron y descendieron muy a su estilo y no tuvieron quemaduras ya que eran poderosos y nosotros nos quedamos sorprendimos que todos se congelaron de la impresión hasta que rainbow salio de su trance.

Rainbow: eso….. estu…..vo genial (todos salieron lo mismo que rainbow), (ella estaba volando de alegría) esto es un 1020% genial, no se como lo hicieron pero estuvieron geniales ese ultima nos dejo boquiabiertos y eso fue explosivo y creo que toda equestria, cloudsdale y el imperio de cristal los vieron su espectáculo pero no se cansaron como le hicieron ya que los wonderbolts no tienen eso de gran calibre y si ellos los reclutaran fácilmente se unirían con ellos, o si ustedes hubieran venido un poco antes los hubiéramos metido a nuestro equipo no lo creen ustedes,… (todos asintieron).

Scootaloo: (ella tambien hacia lo movientos de scoot (silver)pero ella no volaba en este tiempo) eso estuvo genial silver y tus padres tambien, ningún potrillos a esa edad no alcanza como los de la elite pero ustedes si están llenos de sorpresas.

Scoot (silver): (ella estaba rascando su cabeza algo sonrojada) hay scoot no me alagues siento que me sonrojo pero veeme tengo unos padres buenos y me enseñaron lo que saben y nos especializamos en eso no solo lo que tenemos sino que nos dedicamos a entrenar y veo que se cosecharon sus frutos para esto y será algo inolvidable no lo creen mama y papa.

Light: (ella le rasco su melena a silver) claro que si hija fuimos que te enseñamos no tu talento especial sino tener algo mas por eso estamos felices por darles este pequeño espectáculo.

Galaxy: (estaba acomodándome nuestras alforjas) en efecto light todo fue posible hacerlo y (miro seriamente a Thunder) Thunder la próxima vez que veas a alguien nuevo, no lo desafies ya que eso te pondrá en tu lugar por hablar me entendiste,… (Thunder no hablo pero el asintió y nos reimos tanto que nos acordaremos de eso, pero escuchamos el tren que ya casi había aproximado a la estación se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas para entrar en el vagon se pusieron a entrenar nosotros solo los veíamos como le entraban con puro estusiamo, rainbow fue que hablo y que debían de ganar muchas medallas ya que bíceps, Fluttershy y ella les tocaba en los relevos y contra los wonderbolts eso lo tendríamos que ver y las cmc ondearían la bandera de nuestro poniville, ya que no somos de este tiempo teníamos que apoyar de que fueramos de otro tiempo pero en fin, llegamos 2 dias al imperio de cristal pero no el nuestro ya que seguía exactamente igual, todas las equestria que iríamos siempre seguirá el mismo hasta que scoot me hablo telepáticamente):

Scoot: oye papa es aquí el imperio de cristal donde gobernaron durante mas de mil años pero se ve muy hermoso y lindo.

Galaxy: claro que si scoot este fue que gobernaramos demasiado tiempo para despues pasarlo a nuestro sucesor pero nosotros debemos saberlos por nosotros mismos que le paso a nuestro antiguo imperio porque si lo sabemos de esta época ya valio madres todo.

Light: tu padre tiene razón no debemos saber información de lo que paso aquí, jijijiji ya recuerdo que cuando estábamos aquí le jugué unas cuantas bromas a tu padre lo cual el me perseguia con nuestras armas y me lleve el castigo pasar una semana con el en la cama haciéndonos el jueves pozolero pero me encanto a mi y a tu padre y recordamos los pasajes secretos donde nos dabamos tremendos besos a escondidas y eso fue muy gracioso scoot.

Scoot: (ella se estaba riéndose telepáticamente) jajajajaja, eso estuvo gracioso ya quiero ver todo eso y ver a los ponis de cristal,….. (Con eso solo platicamos algunas cosas de nosotros hasta que el tren se detuvo todos salimos de ahí, Spike llevaba la carga pero él lo quizo y nosotros no le ayudamos él lo dijo, que los dragones son fuertes (hay si como no (╯︵╰,) pero solo nos quedamos ahí aun lado que Spike hablo.

Spike: todo esta ahí niñas, confien en Spike, campeon mundial cargador para sus necesidades de equipaje.

Bloom: ¿y la bandera de poniville? Seguro y ¿Qué hay demás hasta?

Spike: (el señalo donde estaba la maleta) junto a la rampa.

Scoot: tranquilizate applebloom.

Spike: aggg…. Esta nerviosa es todo, es muy comprensible, cuando temo en olvidar algo y entro en pánico tengo un truco simple, cuento hasta 10 y al terminar, me calmó lo suficiente para trabajar bien siempre ¡facil como pan comido! (¬_¬)ﾉ (o él que sea él pan comido ya que se sorprendió que 2 guardias de cristal se lo llevo y se quejo) oigan ¡bajenme!

Scoot: ¿Qué sucede? (Pero era demasiado tarde ya los guardias se llevaron a Spike al castillo y nosotros nos reímos en nuestra telepatía (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) asi que nos fuimos de ahí hasta que las chicas nos hablo.

Bloom: oigan light, silver y galaxy a donde van.

Light: pues vamos a pasear por aquí y ver esta majestuosidad del imperio de cristal.

Sweetie: (ella captó nuestra idea) ah, ya veo que quieren ver por ustedes el imperio (nosotros asentimos con la cabeza) y después que van a hacer.

Galaxy: pues vamos a buscar un hotel donde quedarnos y verlos para ver este evento muy importante por que sweetie.

Sweetie: porque queríamos que ustedes nos acompañen al castillo hay es donde nos alojaremos, ya que no queremos que ustedes se separen de nosotros ya que con su actuación de hace 2 dias nos dejo claro que nadie se duerme en hoteles y eso estuvo genial.

Scoot (Silver): (ella pensó y decidió igual que nosotros asentimos con la cabeza) bien si es lo que dices sweetie tomaremos tu oferta y vamos con ustedes al castillo asi que en marcha.

Scoot: esperen un momento ¿Qué hay nuestros equipajes?

Scoot (silver): pues los guardias vendran a recogerlos pero no te preocupes por eso Scoot, si no hay mas por hacer nos vamos.

Las 3 chicas solo suspiraron y sliver tenia razón que algunos guardias vinieron a llevar él equipaje solo nos fuimos al castillo y vaya que no cambio de este tiempo seguia exactamente igual pero en fin caminamos hasta alcanzar a los demás ya que estaban en la entrada esperándonos, antes de que dijeran algo les tuvimos que explicar los que paso en él tren, lo entendieron y ellos nos dijeron que estaba Spike con twilight y carente pero no escucharon lo que estaba diciendo pero nosotros si, que él iba a encender él fuego para dar inicio los juegos de equestria y lo bueno que escuchamos de nuestras orejas de murciélago que eran normales ya que siendo bat ponis alicornios oímos mejor pero ya saben nooo n.n, en fin fuimos adentro del castillo y adentro silver se quedo maravillado de este lugar, nos comunicabamos telepaticamente ya que era lo mismo, todos caminamos para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y nos fuimos con las chicas ya que nos dijeron que fueramos con ellas a la habitacion ya que ahí adentro estaba grande y tenia 6 camas y nos fuimos a una cama y ellas a la suya, los guardias dejaron los equipajes de ellas y dejamos nuestras alforjas en las camas, ellas sacaron sus cosas, la hasta y la bandera de nuestro poniville al rato ir al estadio donde todos estarian ahí.

Nosotros nos despedimos de ellas ya que estarían en el mero estadio con los demas y nosotros con los demás mane 4 para ver de cerca la inauguración, arriba vimos a todos los lideres y las 3 princesas lo cual twilight salio para ir a su lugar y ver abajo que todos y yo verla a ella y ella a mi, lo cual twilight sonrio que estuviera aquí y con los demás ya que sabia que estaría aquí, sin que nadie me viera con mi casco le hice señas que yo la amaba y ella también quería solo dimos una sonrisa y después darnos un guiño en él ojo, light y Scoot solo vieron esto algo gracioso para no llamar la atención y después de ver pusimos a ver la inauguración.

Todos los equipos pasaron incluyendo al nuestro para poner la hasta con las otras delegaciones y ver a Spike que encendiera la flama, pero había un problema Spike estaba nervioso que no podia encender la flama, cosa de ahí que se estaba aburriéndose pero me fije que twilight iba a hacer un hechizo secreto asi que solo con mi pequeñisima energia hize que nadie detectara la magia que haría ella, twilight encendió su cuerno para que encendiera el fuego para no ser detectable y lo hizo encendió el fuego con ayuda extra mia y desaparecí la minúscula presencia mia ya que las princesas miraban de quien era esa magia pero nadie dijo nada para ver lo que seguia. Ya terminando la inauguración nos dispersamos les dijimos a las chicas que nosotros nos iríamos a la habitación de las niñas ya que estábamos algo cansados y si alguien preguntaba por nosotros les dirían donde, ellas asintieron y nos fuimos a la habitación para dormir

… … … … … … … … … …

No se cuanto tiempo haya pasado pero dormimos bien pero escuchamos que Spike estaba hablando con twilight que tenía que ir con él y nos vio que estábamos dormidos pero escuchamos aun dormidos pero despiertos y ella hablo.

Twilight: ¿aun ellos siguen dormidos Spike?

Spike: de hecho si siguen dormidos desde que nuestras amigaw nos dijeron que estarían en la habitación de las niñas, de un rato las niñas entraron y los vieron que seguían dormidos pero los dejaron que siguieran durmiendo, pero paso todo él evento y seguían dormidos, las niñas estaban algo preocupadas de que no despertarán y llamaron a nuestras amigas, vinieron aquí y las niñas le explicaron que estaban preocupadas por ellos, hasta ellas también sentian lo mismo que ellas y no los vieron durante todo él evento, las chicas hicieron todo en despertarlos pero nada. Rainbow nos dijo la idea de tomar las alforjas de galaxy light y silver ya que ellos los aprecian para que despertarán, pero al tomarlos rainbow, Pinkie y applejack recibieron una descarga electrica lo cual todas se impactaron que ellas recibieron esa descarga ni las niñas y las otras no s acercaron ya que si las tocaban recibirían lo mismo, asi que no tuvieron elección y llamaron a las otras princesas y a ti llegaron los mas rápido posible y vieron lo mismo a todos le explicamos lo que paso ellas se impactaron que ellos no despertarán y los movieron para que despertaran, pero nada y luna uso su magia para entrar a los 3 a sus sueños para ver si no les pasara algo al entrar y al salir nos dijo que ellos estaban bien que no les paso nada y ellos les dijo que estaban algo cansados de haber recorrido toda equestria ya que casi no dormían y que los perdonaran de preocuparlos y de no apoyarlos ya que siempre no duermen asi cosa que asintieron y los dejaron que siguieran durmiendo hasta ahora twilight,… (ella estaba triste de lo que paso y sabia que paso en esos dias que pase con ella hasta que se le ocurrió algo).

Twilight: Spike por que no te adelantas y veré si los despierto,…. ( Spike le estaba pensando pero él suspiro rendido y ella sabia como hacerlo y se fue con su vestimenta le dijo que cerrara la puerta para concentrarse e hizo caso y ella se subio a mi cama para acostarse, ya que yo estaba de espaldas y ella se acosto de panza junto a mi y sentí algo lo cual ella metio su parte adentro de mi miembro con ella para después abrazarme muy fuerte y besarme y sentía esa calidez lo cual me desperté para abrazarla y besarla lo cual la gire sin separarnos, ahora ella estaba de espaldas y yo arriba de ella y mi miembro métido de ella lo cual ella solo dio una sonrisa, después de unos minutos me venia con ella y extendimos nuestras alas y saque mi miembro de ella lo cual le gustaba pero seguíamos abrazados y ella me hablo)….., lo bueno que sabia cual era para despertar al muerto y regresar lo a la tierra de los vivos jejejeje.

Galaxy: (estuve algo sonrojado pero me acerque a pegar mi nariz con la suya) tu lo crees twilight, gracias por despertarme (le beso en su labio) y por cierto veniste por Spike (ella asintio) pues creo que deberíamos ir alla y que no se preocupe por nosotros y por ultimo (light y Scoot estaban viéndome con una mirada pícara) puedes prometer guardar una pinkie-promesa y no decírtelo a nadie twilight.

Twilight: (ella estuvo pensando y me abrazo mas fuerte que pudo) claro que si mi pegaso o es que tienes algo que yo se.

Galaxy: pues se podría decir algo pero vas cerca entonces lo haras.

Twilight: (ella solo me acercó su cabeza a la mia) pues claro si es guardarlo entonces lo haré, tu esposa y tu hija tambien ya que hice esa pinkie-promesa pero cuentame que me vas a decir entonces.

Galaxy: entonces lo dire,…. ….Paso un rato le dije algo que lo sabían después al rato.

Twilight: entonces quieres eso que lo haga (nosotros asentimos) pues si es lo que dicen entonces vámonos ya que nos están esperando alla y lo hare,… (ya nos levantamos de nuestras camas y nos fuimos a arreglar e ir donde estaban los demás a la entrada del campo donde vimos a Spike casi en la entrada lo cual nos vio algo sorprendido).

Spike: (el tenía una cara de asombro de que nos vio despiertos) wow, wow, wow, twilight eso estuvo genial, hiciste en despertar a los osos de su hibernación pero dime como le hiciste para despertarlos asi cuando me fui de ahí.

Twilight: (ella dio una sonrisita) a pues Spike, solo pensé y se me ocurrió aparecer comida y después despertaron de golpe ya que les rugió él estomago solo necesitaban comer y eso es todo jijiji.

Spike: O_O no puede ser porque nos se nos ocurrió eso ya que ellos estaban cansados (se dio una garra en su cara) creo que debemos de hablar de esto con las demás ya que están arriba cuando termine esto.

Galaxy: a no debes de hacerte esto Spike ya que tampoco se nos ocurrió comer algo y vio al poni de tierra que tiro por accidente una flecha de hielo a la nube y esta se creo una nube pesada de puntas de hielo lo cual los tres vieron ya esa oportunidad) bien esto lo estabamos esperando este momento light, silver ya es la hora.

Spike: (el levantó una ceja y ladeó su cabeza algo confundido) esperar para que galaxy y tu familia y porque la hora.

Galaxy: (me pare dos pasos) solo espera lo Spike ya que horita pasará algo,…. (hice aparecer él pentagrama en el suelo, cuando Spike quedo con la boca abierta de como lo hice este brillo y desparecí antes los ojos de Spike y quedo algo impactado).

Spike: (el se quedo impactado de que desaparecí) c-como es que h-hizo eso en desaparecer y que apareciera esa pentagrama, apoco galaxy usa magia negra ya que esta prohibido y lo pueden corromper al usuario.

Light: lo siento Spike, pero mi esposo no es él único que usa magia negra mi hija y yo tambien usamos magia negra como él y no nos corrompe Spike asi que no hables ya que pasará algo asi que silencio,….. (Spike se quedo impactado ya que no le habían dicho de esa forma y solo se quedo callado para ver que pasaria ahorita).

Ya en él palco donde estaban todos las princesas y los delegados estaban impactados que yo apareciera de la nada con él pentagrama lo este desaparece, las princesas al ver que era magia negra encendieron sus cuernos en modo de ataque y celestia hablo.

Celestia (aun tenia su cuerno encendido viéndome de forma seria) tu pegaso como es que apareciste de la nada usando ese hechizo de magia negra identificaré antes que que llame a los guardias.

Galaxy: (yo por mi parte me incline ante ellas de respeto) mil disculpes princesa celestia por haberlas sorprendido de mi forma, pero permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es blake galaxy y soy un explorador y…. (No continúe porque cadence interrumpio)

Cadence: ¿galaxy? (yo asentí mi cabeza) entonces debes de ser amigo de mi amiga twilight no es asi (le asentí otra vez la cabeza) ella me dijo que tu, tu esposa y tu hija son especiales y (ella seguia encendido su cuerno y me miro que era hostil) ¿Por qué tienes esa magia muy negra nunca vi que un pegaso se fuera a corromper de esa manera?

Luna: (ella también sintió que tenia algo mas hizo brillar mas su cuerno) hermana, cadence tengan cuidado ya que tiene algo oculto y este pegaso es otra cosa.

Galaxy: (solo rei un poco lo cual las princesas me vieron algo extrañado) de hecho si princesa luna pero antes de que me digan otra cosa, no les hizo extraños que no llegaran los 3 alicornios que tienen la magia pura y que los visitaste en sus sueños, no princesa luna y que les habias dicho que los esperaran en los juegos o me equivoco y cierto que estaba lindo la playa luna.

Las princesas se quedaron sorprendidas de como lo dije y que ella no supo que decir de como sabia eso y ella me hablo.

Luna: (ella seguia en modo de ataque) como es que los sabes de que visite a ellos y como sabes de la playa (ella me miró con detenimiento y mi forma y mi cuttie mark hasta que se le abrió su boca) no, no, no, puede ser que seas tu (yo asentí la cabeza) entonces es ese alicornio y su familia, (de pronto eleve mas presencia de la magia negra y poca magia pura y luna alerto a las princesas) hermana, cadence hay que detenerlo antes de que…, (no termino porque vio que una nube iba abajo los pegasos fueron alla y ese era la señal).

Galaxy (de ahí empecé a caminar hacia alla y descender sino antes las 3 princesas lanzaron un rato e hice aparecer mi casco formando mis garras afiladas de sombras ellas y los delegados se quedaron impactados de que detuve sus rayos y aparecí mi espada kupo y abajo tambien light y Scoot con sus espadas en sus lomos, yo me comí su magia lo cual este me salio humor de comerlo hasta que lo saboree) cof, cof, cof, valla princesas gracias por darme algo suyo ya que tenía hambre (antes de que hicieran otra cosa las paralice con mis sombras todos y ellas empezaron a luchar con las mias pero solo me rei) jajaja, jajaja, no pueden princesas ya que esto no se pueden quedar lo rompan ya que es mas poderosos que un alicornio.

Celestia: (ella estaba tratando de salir junto con las otras 2) no te saldrás con la tuya galaxy esto es un ataque hacia nosotros del lado realeza y lo pagarás.

Galaxy: (solo camine y les di el avión) si, si como diga celestia, ahora me iré a hacer algo asi que ahorita nos vemos,… (todos se intentaban safarse de ahí y no lo lograron salte y aterrice en las escaleras e hice una grieta ahí mismo los ponis se espantaron de que hice eso, pero no me importaba baje lentamente y aparecí mis 3 cuttie marks igual que alla abajo que light e hicimos aparecer en nuestros cascos las garras afiladas de sombras, al pasar Pinkie me saludo).

Pinkie: (ella me saludo con su casco) hola galaxy como estas viste a twi…., (no termino porque me dijo que tenia algo y empezó a retroceder que tenia algo las cmc vieron a Pinkie temblar de miedo y me vieron a mi y estas gritaron todo pulmón en todo él estadio los ponis al verme tambien gritaron y light y Scoot hicieron lo mismo spike estaba en él pastó para salvar los pero escucho él grito y nos vio a los tres sacando eso extraño de nuestros cascos y vieron a mi las 3 cuttie marks del los dos y Scoot, nosotros nos cambiamos de forma y nos revelamos como somos, volvimos a hacer los bat ponis alicornios haciendo que uno dijera eso.

¿?: alicornios son unos 3 alicornios, 2 tienen las cuttie mark de nuestras princesas y otra es un corazon de cristal y tienen extrañas alas orejas y colmillos y también se ondean como él de nuestras princesas todos murmuraban y otros gritaban, rainbow miraba detenidamente a nuestra hija que era una alicornio ella vio a Scoot que estaba con las otras pero miro una y otra vez y habías dos scootaloos pero una era alicornio y nos vio a nosotros igual que los pegasos los 3 que reconocimos de los wonderbolts, Spike estaba congelado de que casi le llegaba la nube de hielo de puas. Yo me aparecí con mi esposa e hija caminando donde estaba spike.

Cuándo ibamos a hacercar, shining y 100 guardias (50 de celestia y 50 del imperio de cristal) nos impidieron el paso para avanzar a el.

Shining: (el tenía levitado su arma con su magia deteniendonos) alto ni un paso mas, quedan ustedes arrestados que atacar a las princesas y a los delegados están….. (No lo deje hablar porque aparecí el corazon de cristal, ellos se lanzaron contra nosotros de tener el corazon en mi presencia lo cual hice aparecer la niebla oscura para retenerlos que no hicieran algo extraño desaparecí a shining para aparceros con las demas princesas y nosotros convocamos las 6 espadas del cual ya saben, las enterramos y conjure una lengua muerta e haciendome una herida en mi casco, con mi sangre bañando a una de ellas y este brillo con los demas haciendo aparecer la linea blanca morada para pasar al pecho de los guardias estos se introdujeron lo cual empezaron a gritar drenando su magia, su fuerza y su amor de un ser querido lo hicimos rápido que gritaron mas del dolor y cuando termino de exprimirles eso retiramos las espadas haciendolos desaparecer y flotaba una bola blanca pasando a hacer bola roja esta se fue a nuestras bocas saboteándolo todos gritaron querían escapar pero los hicimos paralizar con la niebla que se extendió y valla menu que nos dimos.

Ya con eso con mi telekinesis levite a los 100 guardias enviandolos por los aires haciendo que perdieran la conciencia nadie podia creer eso que 3 alicornios derrotaran a 100 guardias de las princesas y de cristal y que las princesas y el príncipe estén haciendo de liberarse, nos acercamos a Spike que seguia estático y lo hice que entrara razon.

Galaxy: (le di unas cachetadas guajoloteras) despierta spike, por favor, despierta chingada madre, que no vez que una jodida nube te quiere hacerte tortilla y no haces nada,…. (El de despertó del shock y sonrió en sus cachetes que le dolió el se quejo pero me vio a mi a las dos extraños pero no le daba tiempo para dar explicaciones, señale mi casco para arriba que tenia que derretir lo cual asintió y se subio a mi lomo para ir volando para inhalar y sacar su aliento de dragon de fuego, lo hizo que se evaporara descendi con Spike rápido al campo e hize brillar mi cuerno para aparecer una barrera que esta tenia sellados y runas purpura roja con cadenas dibujadas para proteger de la lluvia evaporada y este funciono termino la lluvia y baje a Spike el me agradeció de ayudarlo y de no atacarlo, las 5 chicas estaban afuera de la barrera de mi magia negra, que tenia que retroceder que ellos eran los malos pero Spike no sintió que no lo atacaríamos se sento en forma de flor de otto.

Las 3 princesas y Shining seguían sujetos a mi aura de magia negra, entonces brille mis ojos de rojo sangre para desaparecer y aparecer afuera de mi barrera que estábamos adentro los cuatro, deshice mis sombras que los retenian a los 4 viendonos con una cara de enojo y que nos querían cargar la ley de Herodes (significa o te chingas o te jodes) entonces Celestia me hablo.

Celestia: (ella tenia un enojo capaz de darme una tunda de mi vida) galaxy, light y tu debes ser scoot no la otra scoot (ella asintió) jamas les perdonaremos esto, es un ataque a la realeza y ustedes están arrestados de atacarnos, tambien a nuestros guardias debilitándolos y comiendo lo que hicieron (ella encendio su cuerno pero vio algo y lo esquivo, vio que le lanze un misil de calor de sombras que fue hacia arriba hacia el espacio y exploto como si fuera de una ojiva nuclear nadie veía que un alicornio o bat poni alicornio le lanzara eso), esto ya seria una declaración de guerra contra ustedes de atacarme pero la calle).

Galaxy: (puse mi cara vacia y muerta) a no me digas Celestia claro (con una voz sarcástica) soy la reina de toda equestria pero alguien te puso en tu lugar no y a las otras otras princesas y a Shining armor (de ahí empece a bajar la barrera, nadie lo creía que lo bajara le dije a Spike que se fuera con las demás y el asintió todas lo abrazaron que si tenia algo pero estaba intacto pero segui), y ustedes no nos detuvieron (hice aparecer mi aura blanco que me cubria todo mi cuerpo, lo que era mi movimiento de meteoro de pegaso pero no lo hice segui con esa aura, todos se pusieron en modo de ataque y segui) y ustedes están debajo nuestro ya que nosotros 3 manejamos la magia negra y déjenme de…. (no continue ya que dos proyectiles bastante largo y grandes le dieron a light y a scoot que los sorprendieron y los mandaron a volar con el concreto haciendo que quedaran inconscientes todos se quedaron sorprendidos de quien fue y voltearon de donde venia eso era nada mas y nada menos que twilight ella sacaba humo de su cuerno ya que ella me veía con con algo de enojo).

Twilight: (ella estaba enojada conmigo lo que paso horita y de mandar a las dos) galaxy, jamas te perdonare de lo que hiciste con mis amigas, Spike (ella brillo su cuerno haciéndolo que brillara hasta su máximo) y atacaste a las princesas y a mi hermano, atacaste a los guardias de ellas y, jamas te lo perdonare galaxy (ella brillo mas su cuerno y les dijo algo) todas apártense de ahí de una vez y no pregunten (haciendo caso Celestia los teletransporto atrás de twilight ya que ella hablaba en serio y yo le hable telepáticamente).

Galaxy: bien twilight ya lo hiciste hazlo y nosotros seguiremos con el plan y estaremos aquí encarcelados e inconscientes aquí en el imperio de cristal y gracias).

Twilight: (ella solto una lagrimita ya que todas estaban atrás de ella) galaxy gracias y perdóname lo que te voy a hacer y yo estare como siempre y te amo galaxy.

Galaxy: yo tambien te amo twilight Sparkle,… (ella lanzo el proyectil mas potente que ella hizo las chicas, Spike, las princesa y su hermano se impactaron que ella lanzara ese potente disparo que jamas hizo ese rayo iba a mi y yo solo me quede sin moverme y solo dije eso) meteoro de peg… (y dicho eso no lo acomplete y me golpeo ese disparo en mi pecho haciendo que yo volara por los aires directo a la pared donde ellas estaban y fui impactado en ese mismo lugar que sentí algo en mi cabeza que me dolio y cai al suelo quedándome inconsciente de ahí no se que paso, solo escuche que twilight lloro y todas la abrazaron y Celestia la consolo de hacer eso y los demás tambien.

Celestia llamo a los guardias para llevarnos al calabozo cosa que era el plan desde el inicio en el camino nos pusieron los grilletes el nuestras 4 patas, nos amarraron las alas de angel que nadie veía que teníamos esas alas pero los amarraron, tambien nos pusieron unos anillos en nuestros cuernos para no hacer algo malo despues de lo que paso pero nosotros aparecíamos otras cosas sin usar nuestros cuernos y nos vieron nuestras cuttie marks del sol, la luna y un corazón de cristal, nadie creía que los teníamos pero nadie sabia de eso pero alguien me pateo en mis flancos y oi que Celestia pidió a flash sentry que se calmara ya que si nos golpeara nos haríamos daño estando incnoscientes lo cual se disculpo, pero oímos que llegamos a la sala del trono donde gobernábamos. Celestia le pidió a su hermana que entrara en los sueños de nosotros 3 ya que estábamos arrestados ella entro pero solo vio oscuridad y a lo cerca vio a 3 seres tan macabros que nos dijo sque están arrestados y estarán encerrados en el imperio de cristal y ya eso fue planeado solo le dijimos que fuera a la chingada, luna se enojo de faltarle el respeto nos iba a atacar pero nosotros lo hicimos rápido la sacamos de nuestro sueño y ella se despertó de golpe agitada y Celestia se acerco a ella lo cual la levanto).

Celestia: (ella levantaba a su hermana que ella la vio algo preocupada) luna ¡estas bien!

Luna: (trataba de regresar a la normalidad despues de salir de golpe al cabo de unos segundos se calmo) no hermana, fui adentro a decirles eso pero no les importo y me lanzaron de ahí pero tenían unos aspectos algo macabros, ellos tienen una maldad que jamas vi, galaxy tiene mas poder oscuro y light y scoot tambien y son mas poderosos que todos los enemigos que nos enfrentamos hace mucho tiempo,….. (Celestia se impacto que las dos y yo eramos poderosos de la magia negra pero calmo a su hermana y ordeno a los guardias de cristal que los llevaran a los calabozos y que estuvieran vigilándolos a cualquier momento ellas se quedaron con Shining y Cadence en el trono ya que twilight regreso a poniville despues de que se clausuraron los juegos con mayor seguridad.

Los guardias nos llevaron a un calabozo a los tres dejando a light y a scoot un lado pero sentí que esos mismos me arrastraron creo que al centro del calabozo ya que ellas seguían inconscientes pero oian lo que estoy diciendo y ellos me empezaron a golpearme y alguien hablo).

Flash sentry: (el me pateo en mis flancos seguido en mis costillas) eso te pasa por atacar a nuestras princesas y a nuestros amigos maldito fenómeno de bat poni alicornio oigan ustedes se unen a la fiesta y le demos un merecido a este cabron,…. (solo oi que habían dos guardias que eran pegasos de la guardia de cristal).

Felipe: (el se acerco y me dio bastantes golpes pero no sentia nada, lo que hice era que me saliera sangre de mi boca para que ellos se confiaran que me estaban haciéndome daño) aquí lo tienes maltido bastardo, mientras que el este inconsciente lo hare pagar todo no es asi Ismael.

Ismael: (no se que sentí pero me enterraron algo el mi casco delantero derecho creo que era una lanza o un cuchillo pero no sentia nada y apareci que me sangrara de mi casco que este cabron se confiara y me lo enterro mas y sentir el mango de algo, creo que era un cuchillo) bien maldito desgraciado eso te dara una lección de no hacer esto que me dice capitán le damos una calentadita a este fenómeno.

Flash sentri: (el se río y asintió) claro que si demosle con todo hasta que se desangre y le daremos mas golpes a este cabron,… (con eso los él capitán y los dos pegasos comenzaron a golpearme en todo mi cuerpo aún estando inconsciente pero ellas tambien sentían lo mismo ya que nuestro vinculo estaba unido desde antes y solo estaban pensando como hacerlos pagar esto ya que no podemos matar a ningun poni de este tiempo solo los que traicionan, siguieron asi por una hora y se veían cansados de darme una buena paliza no vi que paso me concentre en un minucioso hechizo para ver un ojo extra fantasma y lo hice, no lo podía creer ellos estaban cubiertos de mi sangre en sus patas y cascos y algo de sus armaduras ellos se reían de como estaba me fije que estaba todo golpeado en toda la parte de mi cuerpo mis 4 patas todas fracturadas, tenia moretones en mis costillas lo cual debio de fracturarse tambien en mi cara decia lo mismo, tambien moretones y sangre de mis ojos nariz boca y oídos, teniendo un charco de sangre alrededor de mi cuerpo, pero lo bueno que eramos algo poderosos de sentir cualquier tortura, solo se largaron para cerrar la puerta y retirarse de haberse desquitado conmigo y mi familia que no les haya tocado ningún pelo ya que seria su acta de defunción y solo nos comunicamos telemáticamente los 3 aun estando inconscientes).

Galaxy: bien eso estuvo bueno que bueno salio él plan y twilight lo siguio al pie de la letra.

Light: eso crees galaxy ya que ese proyectil nos dio algo de risa pero teniamos que hacerlo para que saliera bien y tu hija como estas.

Scoot: todo bien mamá, eso estuvo gracioso y me acuerdo lo que paso hace algunas horas en nuestra habitación….

FLASHBACK….

Hace algunas horas en él dormitorio.

Twilight: (ella solo me acercó su cabeza a la mia) pues claro si es guardarlo entonces lo haré, tu esposa y tu hija tambien ya que hice esa pinkie-promesa pero cuentame que me vas a decir entonces.

Galaxy: entonces lo dire (en eso nos regresamos a nuestra forma de bay poni alicornios, twilight se quedo con la boca abierta de vernos en nuestra transformación pero se agito su cabeza y ella me abrazo mas y se río).

Twilight: entonces eras tu de esa flecha que hicieron verdad (nosotros asentimos) yo sentí algo en mi pecho que eras tu y esa magia pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí y que proposito tienen aquí? (ella me beso para responderle).

Galaxy: (me separe del beso pero seguíamos abrazados) pues no te podemos decir cual es nuestra mision, pero te podemos decir que somos guardianes que estamos aquí para hacer algo y por eso estamos aquí pero no te debes de preocupar ya que estaremos aquí unos dias (la beso para que no se entristeciera lo cual asintio). Ya que estamos de acuerdo te ibamos a pedirte algo.

Twilight: (ella ladeaba su cabeza de la duda) y cual es ese pedido galaxy.

Galaxy: antes de eso te vamos a decir que atacaremos a las princesas no hacerles daño sino retenerlas igual que tu hermano solo haremos unas jugadas de parte nuestra y tu nos atacas con tu proyectil mas potente que hayas usado y nos mandes a los 3 a la pared del estadio y perder la conciencia esa es él pedido que nos puedes hacer, solo te enojas de mi y sabes cual lo que tienes que hacer lo que te dije ahorita mi twilight.

Ella lo estuvo pensando y asintio su cabeza.

Twilight: bien lo hare solo por ti y tu familia ya que estoy enamorado de ti galaxy y me enojare contigo y los llevaran a los calabozos por atacar pero no hacerles daño asi esta él plan de ustedes no es verdad (le asentimos nuestra cabeza) entonces cascos a la obra sino antes ella me besa y nos disfrazamos de pegasos y ya saben del resto).

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Scoot: eso es lo que paso y ahora hay que esperar y seguir con nuestra mision pero ahora que tal si nos dormimos de lo que queda de los dias que pasan y en esos dias, nos regresamos a Nuestras espadas para estar mas cómodos en nuestra oscuridad u creeran que nos escapamos pero estaremos aquí para sentir la presencia de la perra sobre mutada no es asi.

Light: esa es buena idea Scoot sin mas decir nos dormiremos hasta ese evento y regresar a nuestras espadas y buenas noches a todos.

Galaxy y Scoot: buenas noches…, (ya con eso nos dormimos aun estando inconscientes y desaparecí todo lo que me hicieron sino antes puse una cámara de video en una esquina donde ellos no lo vieran y esa seria la prueba contra ellos tres acabando esta mision y lo desaparecí y me dormi para lo que faltaba en ese momento que se avecinaba de una vez por todas.

CONTINUARÁ….


	5. El Reino de Twilight Primera Parte

CAPITULO 5: el reino de twilight "primera parte"

Ya habían pasado varios dias desde que nos encarcelaron a nosotros 3 en él imperio de cristal de haber atacado a las princesas y al príncipe (no era atacarlos sino paralizarlos) y si atacamos a los guardias de ellos y aventarlos por los aires y que twilight nos lanzara el proyectil mas potente que le habíamos dicho y quedar inconscientes, en él lapso del tiempo de estar inconscientes escuchamos todo ahí adentro y 3 guardias pegasos que ya deben de saber, durante casi 1 semana me han golpeado muchas veces en todo mi cuerpo, me enterraban sus espadas en mis 4 patas haciendome que me saliera sangre y que siguieran haciendo eso mientras seguia inconsciente, no se explicaban como hacia eso de que me golpearan se iban y a la mañana siguiente estaba como sin nada ya que eramos como dioses solo les dábamos algo que hacerme daño pero cuando despertaramos de nuestro sueño profundo lo iban a pagar caro, ya que no nos permita matarlos sino darles un merecido trato de golpes de nosotros, pero ya paso esos dias y dejaron de torturarme.

En otro tanto cadence y shining no se entendian que seguíamos dormidos o inconscientes y les preocupaba por nosotros después de ser que los habiamos atacado pero cadence era la princesa del amor, pero ella sentía que teniamos conexión con él corazón de cristal ya que no se explicaban como que nosotros light y yo nos aceptaban (claro que en otras equestrias sentirán lo mismo de nosotros) pero en fin, con nuestras orejas de murciélago escuchamos que iba a venir twilight con sus amigas y Spike ya que iban a venir gente extranjera de otro reino a tratar otras cosas, pero antes de que nos atacara le había dicho que no se acercara a nosotros ya que si sus amigas, las princesas, Spike o su hermano la ven algo extrañada que tiene algo por mi la llamarían de traidora de haberse juntado o enamorado de mi ya que era un enemigo pero nuestro amor es poderoso y tenia que seguir normal y ella sola asintió.

Ya paso ese tiempo y oimos que las 5 chicas Spike y twilight habian llegado al imperio de cristal y porque sabiamos eso que llegaban, porque él collar de la luna eclipsada la hechice antes de dársela para ver en puras visiones que hacia y como venían aca, aparte con su casco derecho se tocaba su pecho ya que ella me amaba y sentía lo mismo igual que light, pero ella sabia que terminando esta mision nos regresariamos a nuestro hogar y de regalo le íbamos a dar algo cuando viniera de visita.

Pero otra cosa me ha estado preocupando, cuando twilight me lanzó él proyectil y me mando a estrellar a la pared del estadio, ya que le habíamos dicho que lo debía a hacer tuve una que otra visión de otro personaje de otra equestria no se que era pero yo veía a ese vivo o poni que tenia algo pero no escuchaba u a veces oía algo pero medio se entendia algo como s…r…ow, s….y…er, ...li..., …i…eo…, …ia, r..s…ng, sc….ot, pero solo veía eso de una silueta del él pero que lo que estaba pasando, ni light, ni Scoot tampoco sabían ya que tambien tenían lo mismo pero al rato dejaron de pasar y eso estaba algo raro pero terminando esto podíamos investigar esto pero en fin.

Twilight sola saludo a los invitados del otro reino y siguio pero que proposito tenía ella las 3 princesas tenían lo suyo pero ella lo tenia que descubrir, en la noche vimos una visión ya que se venia a lo que ibamos a ser aquí, desde esa visión en algunos de los callejones de alguna ciudad de equestria vemos que iba caminando un unicornio de pelaje café, melena y cola blanca, ojos azul y su cuttie mark era de 3 zafiros verdes que estaba en ese callejón solo en la noche y hoyo un ruido de una lata lo cual voltea de donde venia y vio la lata y solo dio un suspiro de que haya sido otra cosa él se voltea, se dio un susto al ver a un encapuchado que estaba en su camino este solo ihnala y él unicornio café habla.

Unicornio: (el se disculpa de no verlo) lo siento mucho jajaja, saliste de la nada.

Encapuchado: (dando un acento de rima) ¡es amigo o es enemigo! Se pregunta él poni (el suspira algo lento) aggg…, puedo asegurarte que no soy tu amigo (de la capucha sale la cara de alguien y sierra su puño dando su nombre) soy ¡lord tirek! (El comienza a drenar la magia del unicornio café que era de azul) ¡y lo voy a tomar lo que debió de ser mio hace mucho tiempo (lo drena todo a su boca como si de comida de tratara y dejando sin una pizca de magia desaparece la cuttie mark del unicornio dejándolo flanco sin blanco, al ver que le robaron su magia este se debilita y cae al suelo sin nada de energia y este cambia un poco de tamaño a poni adulto, lord tirek se rie y se oscurece dejándose ver sus ojos brillosos de amarillo y desaparece la visión, cosa él que ya sabemos lo que ibamos a hacer y Scoot en su pensamiento me dijo.

Scoot: (ella estaba preocupada de lo que paso ahorita en la visión) pobrecito unicornio, me preocupa que ese hijo de la reputisima madre le robara la magia para ser fuerte, siento lastima por él que estoy pensando que lo deberíamos de llevarnos a ese poni a nuestro tiempo,…. (Ella nos suplicó) por favor papa y mama, quiero que nos llevemos a ese unicornio ya que no le gusta que sea la primera victima de ese malagradecido por favor.

Light: (ella lo estaba pensando de que Scoot tenía lastima de ese unicornio que vimos en la visión y le respondío) Scoot , hija creo que haremos una excepción de el, (ella sonrió) claro que nos llevaremos a ese poni a nuestro hogar (yo le Asíento mi cabeza) hasta tu padre esta de acuerdo hija, cuando terminemos esto nos vamos con él primero si hay un segundo tambien nos lo llevaremos ya que debemos de tener un contrato si hay 2 y ese es mi respuesta hija.

Scoot: (ella estaba solo riendo de la felicidad, nota: en donde estamos es en el mundo de la oscuridad ya que nuestras almas están aquí y vemos y sentimientos lo que decimos) gracias mama y papa, sabia que ustedes no dejarían que el sufriera lo que paso (ella penso en algo) ahora que lo pienso, creo que celestia y luna debieron de ver esa visión pero ya sabemos que debemos hacer no es asi papa.

Galaxy: (yo le sonrei y esmere una cara de malicia) claro que si Scoot y tenemos planeado lo que vamos a hacer y se llevaran una sorpresa, ya en eso mejor dormimos algo aquí en nuestra oscuridad ya que tenemos mucho que hacer asi que a dormir familia,….. (Todos asentimos y me acoste de pansa, seguido de light que se acosto poniendo sus cascos delanteros atrás de su cabeza en mi cuello, y Scoot se puso a mi lado derecho haciendo que se envolviera en mis alas de Angel para estar comoda y solo reímos y nos dormimos ahí y ver pasaba después).

A la mañana siguiente en la oscuridad, nosotros nos despertamos algo debilitados, nos rugió el estomago de no haber comido estando inconscientes y casi teníamos que comer un poni, aparecimos de la nada a un poni de los sectarios que nos enviaron de la otra equestria ya que este nos vio empezó a correr en la nada, lo paralize usando el lanzagranadas con la munición electrica de ahí no se movio y nos transformamos en Nightmare para darnos un suculento manjar lo mordimos en su cuello haciendo que este gritara y como se debilitaba al momento que dejo de gritar y empezar a desagarrarle la carne de su cuello haciendolo que los masticaramos y tragarlo lo hicimos con todo su cuerpo hasta que no quedará nada de el. Estuvo rico y volvimos a no sentirnos algo debilitados de ahí nos destransformsmos y volvimos a nuestro estado base y seguir con el plan.

Galaxy: (aparecio de la nada mi tablet y vi como las 4 princesas se juntaron y estaban platicando de la historia de tirek y de su hermano) bien según vemos la 4 princesas están viendo el pasado de los dos hermanos, (desapareci la tablet para seguir con la siguente fase) bien ya que esta saliendo con él plan es hora de nuestra siguientes fase asi que andando a despertar.

En la celdas nos despertamos de golpe ya que no oímos ni vimos a ningun guardia que nos estuvieran vigilandonos, nos transformamos nuevamente en Nightmare y hacer que nuestras 4 patas con los cascos de garras afiladas de sombras hicieran rasguños en las paredes de nuestra celda, con mi telekinesis hacerle unos golpes a la puerta de la celda haciendo que se abriera y dejándolo todo abollado y la puerta casi abierta y dando arañazos un poco afuera y regresamos adentro de la celda, y lo siguiente nos hicimos traslúcidos y nos desaparecimos nuestras formas de bat ponis alicornios y apareciendo espadas con nuestras antiguas cuttie marks y de Scoot el mango de la espada de lupo con la forma de la marca de muerte nosotros estabamos levitados con nuestras espadas y nos enterramos con los filos en él suelo haciendo que se agrietara y forme un Pentagrama de que siempre usamos para teletransportamos pero este era uno corriente, estuvimos viendo unos minutos hasta que oímos unos sonidos de cascos que venían para aca y corrió donde estabamos y quien abrió la puerta abollada y vio los rasguños era el pegaso flash "el torturador" y sus 2 amigos viendo que no estabamos y hablo.

Flash: (el tenia una cara de shock viendo que nos fugamos de ahí pero no se dio cuenta que estabamos ahí en frente con nuestras espadas que pendejo jijiji) hay por celestia no esta pasando los prisioneros se escaparon, rapido avisen a las princesas que los prisioneros escaparon vayan ya, uno de ellos salio volando rápido para avisar a las 4.

Mientras tanto en la sala: las cuatro estaban platicando de los dos hermanos cadence iba a decir que princesa fuera, twilight estaba dispuesta a ir pero celestia le dijo que no, que enviarían a discord, ella dieron un suspiro pero cuando alguien iba a decir algo, las puertas de la entrada de la sala se abrieron del golpe causando que las princesas vieran al guardia algo exaltado y cansado de volar.

Guardia: (el se arrodillo y volvió al levantarse) princesas traigo malas noticias de los 3 prisioneros bat ponis alicornios.

Celestia: (el miro al pegaso algo serio) dinos guardia que es esa mala noticia de ellos están enfermos o algo responda.

Guardia: (el negó con su cabeza) no princesa celestia, los 3 prisioneros escaparon de su celda.

Las cuatro: ¡¿Quueeeeeee?!

Guardia: lo que oyeron princesas, los 3 prisioneros escaparon y será mejor que vengan a los calabozos y lo vean con sus propios ojos,…. (Ni dos veces el guardia y las 4 princesas fueron corriendo a nuestra celda, llegaron en pocos segundos haya y no lo podían creer, vieron que la puerta estaba abierta abollada a golpes y vieron rasguños y zarpasos que hicimos en las paredes y en el suelo las 4 de sorprendieron que nos escapamos y cadence hablo.

Cadence: (ella tenia su cara impactada) esto no, no puede ser, como esto es posible que los 3 prisioneros escaparan de su celda si estaba bien vigilada esto no es posible.

Luna: (ella estaba adentro de la celda y vio algo que llamo a las demas) chicas es mejor que vengan encontré algo aquí adentro,… (las 3 entraron adentro donde les hablo luna, al entrar ella señalo con sus cascos el pentagrama falso y nosotros en nuestras espadas y celestia hablo.

Celestia: (ella tenia su cara preocupante) esto no es posible si se escaparon usando magia negra para escapar dejando esas espadas enterradas en el suelo,….. (Ella se acerca a tocar mi espada y luna la detiene) que pasa luna sientes algo para que me detengas.

Luna: (ella asintió) claro que si hermana te detuve por que esta magia es desconocida para mi y siento que emana pura magia oscura, pero nadie se acerque a esas espadas y siento que sus presencias desaparecieron y no sabemos donde estan ahora tenemos a cuatro enemigos, uno a lord tirek y a los 3 a galaxy, light y a su hija Scoot y son los mas peligrosos sobre todo los 3, son mas poderosos que lord tirek y nosotras cuatro.

Cadence: (ella estaba algo preocupada de tenernos como enemigos) entonces debemos de avisar a los guardias para que los busquen y proteger nuestros hogares.

Celestia: (ella se negó) no cadence no lo busquen ya que ellos ocultan sus presencias y los otros que todos los guardias esten en alerta máxima y avisale a tu esposo cadence que valla a canterlot y vigile ahí, avisare a discord que los encuentre y me lo diga, que valla a detener a tirek antes que se haga mas fuerte y tu twilight vete a poniville y avisale a tus amigas de esto, flash sentry, estaras a cargo de proteger el imperio de cristal mientras que shining armor este en canterlot asi que andando.

Flash: (el dio un saludo militar) a sus ordenes princesa,… todas salieron a hacer con lo suyo mientras twilight corría me comunique telepaticamente con ella.

Galaxy: bien twilight, pero seguimos aquí en el calabozo nos ocultamos para saber hacer nuestras jugadas y ve con cuidado esposa mia, discord no nos podrá encontrar ya que somos silenciosos en esto asi que cuidate y nos veremos después.

Twilight: claro que si esposo mio, tendre cuidado y ustedes tambien cuidense y nos veremos despues.

Light, Scoot y galaxy: claro que si twilight,…. Con eso dejamos de usar la telepatía con twilight y solo era de esperar el momento adecuado para hacer nuestro plan.

En poniville… twilight le comentó a las chicas que los 3 escaparon de la carcel ellas se impactaron que estarian sueltos y les conto que discord los iba a encontrar, se fueron al castillo de las dos hermanas para seguir buscando informacion de ciertas llaves de abrir el cofre, applejack comento que cierto amigo no las hacia entregar dichos elementos al arbol de la armonía pero lo invoco a cierto rey de roma y se saludo el mismo. Twilight le dijo que si encontro a los 3 prisioneros que se escaparon del imperio de cristal, el ladeó su cabeza que no los encontró ya que ellos desaparecían sus presencias en un momento cosa que se preocuparon mas excepto twilight, porque ya sabía donde estábamos.

Antes de que se fuera a cazar a tirek, discor le entrego lo que fuera un diario que ellas escribian con unos listones de colores de ellas para que lo leyera pero el seguía siendo molesto con ellas lo entrego y se fue de ahí y applejack hablo.

Applejack: a veces creo que el discord reformado, es mas molesto que el discord de haberse reformado,….. Todas asintieron menos una,.. .. Y mientras ellas van a la biblioteca del antiguo castillo las dejaremos solas, otra vez nosotros 3 tuvimos que ver la visión de lord tirek robando otra magia del unicornio asi fue que light le acertó esos dos se los llevariamos a nuestro hogar, tirek creció un poco haciendo se mas fuerte y vio otro poni para robarle la magia pero se da cuenta que poni era discord.

Discord: ¡tirek, me imagino!

Tirek: !discord…, ya eres libre!

Discord: (el cambia a un ave libre) como un ave.

Tirek: (el se inclina y hace una reverencia al ver a otra deidad mas fuerte) ¡te felicito por tu escape!

Discord: (el vuelve a su forma) debo decir que el sentimiento no es mutuo (el chasquea sus dedos apareciendo unos grilletes en las manos de tirek lo cual se impacta al ver tal sorpresa de discord el le lanza un proyectil, discord lo evade).

Tirek: (se molesta con el) aaaaaahggg, debi saber que querías equestria para ti solo.

Discord: (disfrazado de un policia con una macana parece uno que hacen las fiestas de despedida de soltera) aaah, no lo hago por mi, lo hago por mis amigas, pero aquí entre nosotros lo hago mas por fluttershy.

Tirek: (el levanta una ceja de quien?) ¿fluttershy?, no me estaras diciendo que eres amigo de los ponis.

Discord: (el aparece un pastel y sale de el como si fuera de una despedida de solteras, osea que pendejo es para hacer esas estúpidas bromas) ¡sorpresa!

Tirek: estoy sorprendido de que alguien de tu intelecto lo veo de que esa, "!amistad!" es otra forma del aprisionamiento, seguramente tuviste que abandonar tu naturaleza para ser de su agrado.

Discord: (el toca un arpa y una aureola de su cabeza de ser bueno (¬_¬)) yo no hice nada por el estilo (desaparece el arpa y la aureola).

Tirek: aaaah, por favor, no es la primera vez que lo veo , pero el siempre tuvo una mente débil, tu eres ¡discord!, tu eres una leyenda y no pudiste haber caido en la misma trampa que venció a mi hermano, ayudame a fortalecerme y te recompensare con algo mucho mejor que (da un ligero asco) ¡la amistad! (Le brilla sus ojos) ¡la libertad! Una vez que despoje a los ponis de su magia, nada me dará un mayor placer que ver todo su bello y hermoso mundo de cabeza y quien mejor lograrlo que el mismísimo maestro del caos. Unete a mi y reclama tu grandeza, al menos claro que un mensajero de ponis de verdad quiera un papel que siempre a desempeñado de este mundo,…. (Discord lo estaba pensando que tenia que elegir si tener amistad con los ponis que le dieron su confianza o tener algo mas que eso que le acaba de darle una mejor oferta a tirek, lo pensó y acepto dando su garra con la mano de tirek traicionando a los ponis, nosotros 3 no veíamos eso que discord traiciono a los ponis y ahora teníamos que hacer algo pero no era el momento adecuado y no sabia nada de nosotros de detenerlo).

… …. ….. … …..

Nightmare blake galaxy: ¡y la que te espera maldito lord tirek, te va a cargar la verga!

Lord tirek supremo: ¡callate…. Bat poni alicornio o te robare tu magia pendejo!

Nightmare blake galaxy: ¡huy que genio….., pero el pendejo es otro maldito saco de carne!

… …. ….. … …..

Galaxy: (el estaba impactado de la visión que vimos) hay no como es posible que, que ese tal discord traicionara a ellos, no se como se reformara pero lo vamos a saber cuando nos toque con el.

Light: (ella tambien estaba preocupada) si galaxy ahora debíamos de detener a dos pero como siempre dice mi padre el guardian "dales una chinga que jamas olvidara y romperles toditita a su madre, hasta decirle que su madre que lo pareo" eso es lo que mi padre me lo dice o mi madre rainbow Dash "golpealos en su partes nobles y mandamos a la chingada de una vez por todas".

Scoot: (ella se quedo sorprendida lo que su madre dijo) mama no sabia que dijeras eso, ahora se que mi abuelo el guardián tiene su carácter y mi abuela rainbow dash se avienta con su temperamento y yo tengo lo parecido a ti mama pero creo que mi padre tiene su forma y la tuya tambien (ella ve la tablet que esta viendo lo que pasa) al parecer twilight y sus amigas recibieron una carta de celestia que fuera a canterlot y uso el pentagrama que mi padre le enseño (yo le asentí) para que fuera mas rápido entró a la entrada, celestia avisando malas noticias).

Twilight: vine en tan pronto como pude, sucede algo, es ¡tirek!

Celestia: me temo que confie en demasiado en discord y el efecto que tendría la amistad sobre el… discord ha traicionado a los ponis de equestria y unió sus fuerzas con las de tirek (el roba mas magia y llegó a crecer a ser la primera fase).

Twilight: (se estaba preocupando de la noticia) ¡como pudo hacerlo, nuestra amistad era importante para el, creí que había cambiado!

Celestia: tirek a Hurtado tanta magia que también robara la magia de los alicornios, los pegasos que controlen el clima,... no habrá lluvia en equestria... y tambien fue por los ponis de tierra..., sin su fuerza no podrán cuidar de la tierras.

Luna: los ponis ya no tendremos al control de nuestro mundo, su poder estar en manos de lord tirek.

Celestia: no cabe duda de que tirek busca la magia alicornio, con discord a su lado, no tendremos el poder para evitar que nos lo quite.

Luna: una vez que tenga bajo su control, su poder no tendrá limites y no habrá esperanza.

Celestia: ¡y tenemos una solucion!, solo haciendo este sacrificio, equestria y las tierras mas alla de ella pueden salvarse, debemos de deshacer nuestra magia antes que tirek tenga la oportunidad de robárnosla (twilight dio una gran sorpresa de que tenia que hacer eso pero como).

CONTINUARA….. (O_O)


	6. El Reino de Twilight Segunda Parte (M)

CAPITULO 6: el reino de twilight "segunda parte" y la paliza de tirek

(M+18) es solo el final de este capitulo.

Luna: tirek esta obsesionado al poseer al magia alicornio, cuando venga por nosotras no podemos tener lo que esta buscando.

Twilight: estoy dispuesta a hacer mi parte y sacrificar tambien mi magia.

Luna: no has entendido, nuestra magia no puede desaparecer en el aire, algún poni lo debe de ponerlo a salvo.

Cadence: ese poni eres tu twilight.

Twilight: ¿Por qué yo?

Celestia: creemos que tirek no sabe la existencia de una cuarta princesa alicornio y de los 3 príncipes bat ponis alicornios que siguen sueltos y no sabemos de su presencia y que esten ocultos ya deben de saber de tirek creo, si te transferimos nuestra magia tirek no sabrá donde se fue y con nuestra magia en ti estaras a la par de ellos 3 bat ponis alicornios y sabemos que galaxy tiene mas poder de magia oscura que su hija y su esposa.

Cadence: ¡entiendes lo que te estamos pidiendo!

Twilight: ¡siii!, es solo que estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi propia magia alicornio, aceptar aun mas….. Cadence la interrumpe.

Cadence: twilight….., tu representas el elemento de la magia, si hay un poni que lo puede hacerlo eres tu, (celestia y luna asienten su cabeza)

Twilight: aceptar esta tarea sera una de las cosas mas Difíciles que haré en la vida, con la ayuda de mis amigas…

Celestia: lo siento princesa twilight, pero debes de mantener tus nuevas habilidades en secreto, me temo que si tus amigas saben de tu nuevo poder puedes ponerlas en peligro, aun puedes llevar a cabo esta responsabilidad,….. (Twilight lo piensa y al final asiente su cabeza).

Twilight: es el papel que debo de desempeñar como princesa de equestria, no voy a fallar en el cumplimiento de mi deber.

Celestia: entonces empecemos de una vez,… las 3 princesas se acercaron a twilight en forma de triangulo y con sus cuernos se encendieron para pasar su poder a twilight formando una bola de magia arriba de ella de las tres, ese poder paso a twilight recibiendola y nosotros lo presenciamos de ese poder nos alegro mucho y vimos que discord sintió esa magia poderosa.

Discord: (se movía como lombriz al sentir esa magia) eso no puede ser.

Tirek: ¿Qué cosa no puede ser?

Discord: nada, nada, continua…,

Adentro de la sala las 3 princesas estaban acostadas después de pasar su magia a twilight pero había pasado algo ella tenia su pelaje Púrpura oscuro como galaxy y light de pelaje negro, ella brillaba igual que sus ojos y sacando chispas de electricidad, las 3 princesas se sorprendieron de su repentino cambio de su pelaje púrpura oscuro y ella se impacto que tenia su color del pelaje.

Twilight: (ella se asombro de su apariencia) esto no puede ser mi pelaje lila a peleje Púrpura oscuro, princesas ustedes saben de esto.

Celestia: (ella ladeó su cabeza) no twilight, jamas habiamos visto esto debe de ser que cuando te pasamos nuestro poder algo cambio en ti y que tu pelaje se pusiera asi de ese color (y las otras 2 princesas asienten sus cabezas que jamas había ocurrido eso) pero no le importante eso ella se fue a abrazar a su mentora y vio que las 3 ya no trainan sus cuttie marks.

Celestia: agg…. ¡esta hecho! Ahora twilight regresa a poniville y estate resguardada y que no te atrape tirek o los 3 bat ponis alicornios, pero pueden ser la última esperqnza de nosotros, pero ahora vete twilight,….. (Ella asintió y se fue del trono corriendo hasta la estación del tren y abordo para ir a poniville y en eso hablo.

Twilight: (ella se miraba por todo su pelaje lo cual no sabia) esto es muy extraño mi pelaje esta de purpura oscuro pero a que se debe esto,….. (Pero ella siente que alguien o conocido le habla telemáticamente y sabe de quien es la que habla) galaxy eres tu.

Galaxy: (el asintió su cabeza en la oscuridad viéndola en la tablet) si twilight nos estamos comunicando telepaticamente contigo y te vemos que ahora tienes el pelaje púrpura oscuro y yo se que paso.

Twilight: (ella sonrió que su poni lo sabia esa respuesta) de veras galaxy y dime porque tengo esta apariencia de mi pelaje.

Galaxy: porque se que cuando estuvimos en las noches los dos juntos algo de mi poder oscuro se traspaso contigo, cuando las 3 princesas te pasaron todo su poder a ti, mi magia de cambiar al pelaje negro se combino al tuyo de lila, el resultado que tu pelaje paso a purpura oscuro y eso se aceleró el proceso ya que esto te deberías de haber cambiado durante 2 años, ahora tienes un gran poder que llegas casi a la de mi esposa light y a Scoot pero debes de practicar esa magia en el tren, de como levantar el sol y la luna, nosotros nos hemos encargado de bajar el sol y levantar la luna ya que tenemos las 3 cuttie marks que nos viste cuando te lo enseñamos y te vamos a enseñar,….. (En frente de ella aparecieron un sol y una luna artificial como si fueran los reales) entonces empezamos de una vez twilight.

Twilight: (ella se quedo sorprendida de lo que dijo galaxy) entonces tengo ahora de tu pelaje negro y descendieron el sol y la luna (solonde dijimos que si) bien entonces debemos enseñenme a como controlado ya que hay poco tiempo y este sol y la luna artificial son de ustedes (le volvimos a decir si) bien con eso sera todo,… (en las dos horas le enseñamos a como controlarlo le hacia difícil hacerlo y en los minutos le agarro la onda ya que al ultimo casi lo perfeccionó y estuvo algo cansada de haberlo lo logrado gracias a nuestros consejos y ayudarla).

En el transcurso del tren descanso y platicamos de como las chicas y Spike la verían en el cambio de su pelaje, hasta Rarity haría una drama del porque te teñiste tu pelaje ya que su pelaje era bonito y nos reímos un poco, ya dejando le habíamos dicho que ibamos a aparecer en unas horas ya que teníamos que hacer alguna cosa y que tuviera cuidado con los 2, ella asintió y ahí cortamos con la telepatía con twilight agora con nosotros ya estábamos listos para salir solo teniamos que esperar él sol para Teletrak soltarnos y ya sabíamos a quien ir y que pusiera una gota de sangre de mi espada y paso 30 minutos, ella bajo la luna y levanto el sol Como lo haría las 2 princesas y yo hable.

Galaxy: bien ya es hora de hacer lo nuestro estan listas light y Scoot.

Light: (ella asintió su cabeza) asi es galaxy, estábamos esperando este momento de partirle su carrera a ese hijo de perra de una vez por todas.

Scoot: (ella novia su cola de la felicidad) siiiiiiiii, este sera mi primera lucha al lado de ustedes con un fantoche de ese tamaño y no sabra que lo golpeo.

Galaxy: (yo le acaricie su melena de su orgullo) esa es mi hija, tienen todo lo que es a nosotros y por eso eres nuestra hija y sera tu primera vez ya que ahora debemos de burlar de el ahora están listos,… (ellas asintieron) bien que ya nos toca,… (yo me prepare para hacer lo mio con el pentagrama falso lo apareci el verdadero y nos teletransportamos asi con nuestras espadas para ir que ya sabíamos quien y mientras vamos con ese alguien que paso con los demas.

Shining junto con 2 guardias de celestia fueron sorprendidos de que tirek les robo su magia, shining estaba decepcionado de discord de porque lo hizo, y tenia algo de culpa, tirek le dijo que fuera a divertirse ya que él iria a otro lado, adentro del castillo en el trono las 3 princesas estaban en su lugar esperándolo y él llevaría una gran sorpresa, el tiro la puerta para ir primero con celestia quería robarle su magia pero se dio cuenta que las tres no tenían su magia.

Tirek: (el se puso furioso pobre diablo) ¡donde esta su magia!, (el levito a las princesas de que lugar u se fue a sentarse en el trono de celestia para hablar con ellas) se deshicieron de su magia para yo no se las quitara…., ese fue su plan (nadie hablo), que se siente saber todo lo que es pegaso, unicornio y poni de tierra se momentan a mi voluntad y que no puedan hacerme nada para detenerme.

Celestia: ¡no nos podrás vencer tirek!

Tirek: (el abrio un portal al tártaro) denme mis saludos al Gran cerberus,….. Tirek levito a las 3 princesas al portal al tártaro y este se cerro. En él tártaro las 3 princesas fueron encadenadas para que no salieran ahí y celestia hablo.

Celestia: ahora depende de que twilight lo detenga y los 3 bat ponis alicornios no le ganen a ella.

Cadence: (ella puso su casco en el hombro a su tia) no te preocupes tia, twilight sabra que hacer y que ellos, no le hagan daño con tirek y ellos 3 sera un fin para equestria.

Luna (ella agachó su cabeza) desoues de todo ellos eran buenos, no se porque cambiaron su forma este es inaceptable ellos, ellos…. (No siguio porque fue interrumpida por alguien por una voz de la nada).

¿?: luna no debes de culpar a mis 3 bat ponis alicornios,…(al oir esa voz nadie sabia de donde vania hasta que celestia hablo).

Celestia: (ella tenia su cara seria) y porque no debemos de culpar a tus 3 ponis des pues de todo eso nos atacaron y se podría saber quien eres tu es de mala educación no presentarse.

¿? (El se avergonzó de no presentarse) agg….. Lo siento princesa celestia ya es que los millones de años pasan y se olvidan presentarse solo me pueden llamarme dios, antes de que pregunten les dire porque ellos las atacaron y todo lo que pasa afuera.,,,,, mientras que dios les explica a las 3 princesas vamos afuera, tirek se entero que había una cuarta princesa, tirek quería explicaciones de esto de donde tenia su castillo, discordia se río que ella no tenía un castillo sino le dijo que vivia en una biblioteca en poniville lo cual fueron ahí para buscarla.

En poniville las chicas se sorprendieron que twilight tenia su pelaje purpura oscuro, Rarity hizo una pose dramática de porque se tiño su pelaje y que lo anterior se veía magnifico, twilight le explicó que esto se le veía bien, les replicó que no la acompañaran y que avisaran a los habitantes que se queden en casa, ellas hablaron pero ella las interrumpió que hicieran eso, ella se adentro al bosque everfree para controlar todo su poder y que nuestro consejo le sirvió de bajar y levantar el sol.

Ya con nosotros nos teletransportamos para ver ese poni y nos aparecimos en frente de el sino era nada mas y nada menos que los wonderbolts, no pregunten pero esa fue mi decision, todos los wonderbolts se sorprendieron que aparecimos de la nada y vieron el pentagrama y las 3 espadas nuestras que estabamos adentro de ellas, Spitfire hablo).

Spitfire: (ella estaba sorprendida de que aparecieron nuestras 3 espadas) pero que rayos acaba de pasar ¡porque aparecieron estas 3 espadas en frente de nosotros de la nada alguien sabe de eso! (Ninguno sabia de esto)

Soarin: tampoco no sabemos capitana, pero siento que conocemos esto pero que es.

Fleetfoot: soarin tiene razón, es como si sintiéramos que estas espadas las conociéramos.

¿?: es porque nosotros 3 estamos adentro de las espadas fleefoot,….. (A todos se les habrio sus bocas se achicaron sus ojos de las impresión de como 3 espadas pudieran hablar pero sentíamos que la pelea de tirek y twilight empezó pero twilight las llevaba de perder ya que se debilitaba mas cálido) antes de que pregunten, casi no hay tiempo y tirek es la amenaza Spitfire te tienes que acercar y poner un casco en mi espada no preguntes y si quieren que toda equestria se salve es mejor que lo hagas ya ¡por favor! Al creer de lo que dije, Spitfire no tenia eleccion ya que había un peligro ella con mucho esfuerzo se arrastró donde estaba yo, puso su casco en la espada y grito algo que su sangre salio de su casco y sentía que lo tenía que ponerlo, lo puso en todo él filo de la espada ella con un viento la retiro suavemente de nosotros, las espadas empezaron a brillar y a sacar chispas de electricidad mas fuertes, discord sintió de nuestra presencia después de que tirek le robara la suya de haber sido traicionado por el.

Discord: (el se movió otra vez como lombris) hay no esto no puede estar pasando otra vez, chicas encontre a los 3 bat ponis y su poder crece cada vez mayor y sigue subiendo,…. (Las chicas y Spike sintieron eso y que también tirek les robo su magia y estaban tambien preocupadas y rainbow tembló de la preocupación).

Rainbow: ahí esto es muy malo ahora es un enorme problema con cuatro es pero twilight se encuentra lastimada ya que tirek la lastimo,(se dan cuenta que tirek le esta robando la magia de twilight ya debilitada, sangrada y no tiene fuerzas para seguir mi luchando

Spike, Rarity, applejack, Pinkie, fluttershy, rainbow y discord: ¡twiiliiiight! Ya tirek le robo toda la magia de ella y de la otra princesas, el golpeo a twilight al suelo que le saliera mas sangre todas se quedaron paralizadas al ver horrible paliza que estaban viendo, pasando a nosotros no estamos preocupándo que tirek robo la magia.

Scoot: (ella no podia creer que fallamos) esto esta mal papa hemos fallado en nuestra mision de no detenerlo pero hay que apresuramos para que no destruya equestria.

Galaxy: (yo sonrei) jajaja, no te preocupes hija ya estamos listos ahora hacer nuestra entrada,… con eso las espadas desaparecieron y aparecimos ahora con nuestros trajes de los wonderbolts, los otros y ella se sorprendieron que teníamos los trajes ya que ella nos libero) muchas gracias Spitfire pero descansen ya hicieron lo suyo y aparte otra cosa dejame darte una recompensa,….. Yo me agache donde estaba ella y la bese nadie de hay lo podia creer que besara a la capitana, ella estaba sorprendida del beso que le estaba dando, yo me separe del beso y se quedo sonrojada, me lenvante y retrocedí para estar con ellas e hizimos un saludo de los wonderbolts y nos desaparecimos con el pentagrama, nadie podia creer que nosotros sabíamos de su saludo y Spitfire estaba sonrojada del beso que le implante a ella, dejando eso vamos donde estaban las demás.

Todos seguían debilitadas ya que no tenían fuerzas para ayudarla ya que "lord tirek supremo" la estaba poniendola ya en pésima condiciones, el la golpeo al suelo sacando mas sangre de su boca y heridas de su cuerpo ella tenia fracturado todos sus huesos de su cuerpo, ella tenia su vista nublada, lloraba por haber fallado y sentía que estaba muriendo pero tirek se río de eso.

Lord tirek supremo: jajajaja, eso te pasa por lastimarme ahora que poseo toda la magia soy el mas poderoso (el creo una bola de magia a ella) ahora muere princesa twilight,…. El lanzo su bola de energia hacia ella, todos gritaban que se moviera pero ella no podia moverse ya que quedo lastimada , ella lloraba cerro sus ojos y recordaba todo lo que aprendio, de sus amigas, hasta conocerme sera su poni especial y tener relaciones con ella, lo inesperado la bola de energia llego a ella y exploto, nadie podia creer lo que estaba pasando todas estaban llorando que twilight acaba de morir y el seguia riéndose de haberla matado…., jajajaja, esto es tu fin princesa, ahora todos seran destri… (no termino porque de la humo que vino salio varios proyectiles al él dándole en su cara que estos explotaron arrojándolo metros atrás y gritando del dolor) aaaaaaaah, esto duele, duele mucho, (se fijo en ese lugar de donde vino el humo que mato a twilight) quien fue a atacarme y responde (otra vez salieron él triple con proyectiles y que fue a dar con él, al enterarse que iban a él creo un muro de piedra para protegerlo y estos explotaron juntos con él muro estense hizo polvo y el sonrio confiado) jajajaja, te fallo en darme ahora dime quien esta ahí, pero se escucharon 3 voces las cuales las 5 chicas y spike de quienes eran y discord no).

¿?, ¿?, ¿?: meteoro de pegaso,… (unos proyectiles de cometas que iban adentro unas constelaciones y otras de unas galaxias salieron del humo que vino llendo a gran velocidad sin poder reaccionar a tiempo tirek fue impactado de esos proyectiles en su cara y en sus patas delanteras a haciendo que se cayera de cara, todos se reían de él que algunas voces conocidas le partieran en su cara, hasta tirek se levanto con una rabia que se veía en su cara que dejaran a hacer eso y se aparecieran y nosotros hablamos) si es tanto de lo que desea, entonces nos mostraremos,…. (Um viento fuerte que vino de la nada se llevó él humo que estaba ahí revelándonos, todos y tirek se quedaron sorprendidos que había un escudo y una barrera negra transparente dejándonos ver que light y Scoot la tenia activados, las chicas se sonrojaron wue estaba besando a twilight y abrazándola discord y Spike sacaron sus lenguas de la repugnacion de vernos hasta twilight se impacto que la estaba besando en publico, a la vez ella se estaba recuperando de las heridas lo cual se estaban cerrando).

Twilight: (ella se separo de mi beso pero la seguia abrazándola) g-galaxy, si eres t-tu, porque tardaron tanto, creí q-que iba a morir y que me estas haciendo, siento que me recupero a mi normalidad y porque traen él uniforme de los wonderbolts aun siendo bat ponis alicornios.

Galaxy: (me acerque a acariciar su cara con mi ala) pues, tambien nos alegra de haberte salvado por un pelito, lo que te estoy haciendo es una magia de regeneración de salud llamada "puertas celestiales" lo cual cierra y junta las partes de un poni si se ha cortado y te restablece al 100% y porque traemos él uniforme de los wonderbolts pues (me rasque la cabeza algo apenado) n_n pues lo hicimos para hacer una entrada como lo hacen ellos (brillo miw ojos a rojo sangre para traer a los 7 a donde estábamos en un parpadeo todos llegaron , los siete se sorprendieron y se quedaron impactados al vernos a nosotros rainbow y applejack nos iban a atacarme pero no tenían fuerza para atacarnos ya que nosotros teníamos mas que ellas y hable) antes de que digan algo o nos ataquen por que lo dudo de que no al final lo explicaremos (twilight se asintió bien y se levanto como sin nada, los 7 se quedaron con la boca abierta del asombro ya que ella estaba debilitada y apunto de morir, twilight se en contento y me beso en los labios, nos separamos de vernis sonrojamos y me separe de ella para ir con, light y Scoot, bien familia a esto venimos a parar al perro faldero, (yo mire a twilight) twilight por ninguna razón salgan del escudo y la barrera ya que este lo va a regenerar su salud y (aparezco la llave de la estrella y el cofre donde tambien estaban las otras llaves adentro, ellas se quedaron en shock que apareciera la llave y el cofre) cuando te diga que metas tu llave lo haces me comprendiste twilight.

Twilight: (ella asintió su cabeza) claro que si galaxy y que harán ustedes 3.

light: que no lo vez, vamos a derrotar a lord tirek supremo de una vez cuando galaxy te de la señal lo hacés o.k. (ella asintio), bien (se le vino algo que sabía ella tenia una idea), galaxy ahora que lo pienso entre Scoot y yo vamos a hacer algo y probar algo nuevo que hemos practicado lo cual ya sabes.

Galaxy: (le di una mirada de malicia) asi que lo haran (ellas asintieron) bien creo que encargaré de el dandole la paliza de su vida a ese mal parido roba magia jijiji. Bueno se los encargo eso,… con eso light y Scoot se quedaron abi para preparar ¿? Que ellas sabían yo me fui volando donde estaba él gigante del monte fuji al hacercarme él se sorprendió al vernos).

Lord Tirek supremo: (tenia una cara de sorpresa al ver que había mas alicornios o vernis otra cosa) esto no hay 3 alicornios mas o que… (no lo deje hablar porque le sorprendí sacando todas las armas con las municiones disparándolo al él y explotando en su cara, las chicas, soike y discord abrieron sus bocas hasta no mas y que ninguno le puso en su lugar ya que no terminaba sino estaba comenzando ya la fiesta, cuando se disipo él humo tirek traia negro su cara con algo de sangre y él molesto que le ataque primero sin hablarle) maldito fenómeno alicornio me la vas a pagar.

Galaxy: (yo le puse mi casco ladeando de un lado a otro que si me imporara) si, si como tu digas, ya escuchamos esa palabras con otros perras (y empecé a sacar algo de burla) jeje, acaso viniste a hablar o empezar a pelear conmigo porque me estoy aburriendo y me esta ganando…. No termine cuando sentí la manota peluda de tirek golpeándome haciendo que me aplastara en la tierra y cuando quito su mano de mi estaba muerto, todas gritaban mi nombre y lloraban porque me mato y él se río).

Lord tirek supremo: jajajaja, valla, valla no eres mas que un hablador y moriste a la primera, ahora te robare tu magia fenómeno alicornio y luego seguire con esas dos (el me levito estando muerto al estar en frente de el abrio su boca para que me robara la magia algo paso, no podia robármela él se hizo extrañado y que se sorprendiera que no me la robara) esto es imposible porque no lo puedo robarle la magia a este muerto, esto no es totalmente cierto (yo me empecé a sacudir cosas que tirek se sorprendiera, al ver en mis párpados blancos se impacto que me moviera haciendo regresar mis ojos bicolor, empecé a brillar todo mi cuerpo alzando mi casco hacia él y conjurando mi movimiento

Galaxy: "meteoro de pegaso",…. Salió los proyectiles hacia el golpeándolo en su cara una y otra vez al ultimo convertirme en humo y formándome otra vez y golpearle mi casco en su cara aun con el meteoro de pegaso, ya light y Scoot terminaron su ¿? Eso con las 6 espadas, y las 3 nuestras estas empezaron a brillar tambien sus cuernos y me uní con ellos haciendo brillar mi cuerno de la misma manera que ellas diciendo.

Los 3: "cañón destructor, espectral de la muerte" todas las espadas y nuestros cuernos brillaron y salio un potente disparo al estilo de un "kamehameha de goku" con rayos de varios colores al el, este creando un barrera protegiéndose del nuestro, lo cual empezaba a retroceder algo pero aquí de la nada desaparecimos los trajes de los wonderbolts, discord veía que teniamos 3 cuttie marks, una de celestia y otra de luna y vio la de un corazón de cristal el se vio impactado que nosotros 2 teníamos eso pero no le hicimos caso, de hay aparecio la neblina alrededor nuestro lo cual no estaba cubriendo todo nuestro pelaje envolviéndonos ya al completo, ahora ya regresamos a ser Nightmare con nuestros ojos de mirada asesina, colmillos y dientes afilados como sierra sacando un hilo de sangre de nuestra boca nuestros 4 cascos formados de garras afiladas de sombras y todo nuestro cuerpo sacando chispas de electricidad, las 5 chicas Spike y discord temblanban de que eramos unos monstruos sobretodo discord, que pudo sentir esa maldad de nosotros que eramos mas malos que todos los enemigos).

Pero no quedo ahí tirek empezó a disparar su rayo también de cuernos haciendo que retrocediera algo nuestro cañon pero lo de dimos que nos ganara asi que brillamos mas nuestros ojos de mirada asesina aumentando a su máximo poder diciendo "super big bang, cañon destructor de la muerte", con eso el cañon disparo mas haciendo que saliera también sombras dando mas poder y tirek sacaba mas pero no lo era suficiente y este gritando de la desesperación y que su poder no alcanzaba lo nuestro. Nosotros 3 levitamos a tirek arriba que le llegara mas y alzamos nuestras espadas a el dando que gritara del dolor, luego aparecimos todos nuestros arsenal disparándole al mismo tiempo y era 4 veces mas el dolor que grito mas haciendo que explotara por completo haciendo que cayera a una buena altura temblando toda la tierra, la súper tecnica dejo de disparar las espadas sacaban humo del potente disparo haciendo que se desvanecieran, tomamos nuestras espadas regresando a sus fundas y poniéndolas en nuestros lobos, pero no término hay hasta que hable.

Nightmare Galaxy: (estaba enojado con el) tirek jamas te perdonaré por haberle hecho a una dama golpearla, lastimarlasqcandole, sacándole sangre y a punto de matarla, (empezamos a sacar mas chispas de electricidad con nuestras sombras) jamas te perdonare lo que le hicistes a mi esposa twilight y eso no tiene perdón light, Scoot acabemos con esto usaremos el combo familiar.

Nightmare Scoot: (ella dio una risa macabra) jajaja, bien ya nos estaríamos preguntando caundo lo ibamos a hacer.

Twilight: (ella ladeaba su cabeza algo confundida, estaba con las otras adentro de nuestro escudo y barrera) light me puedes decir de cual combo familiar se refiere mi esposo y tu su esposa.

Nightmare light: (tenia una risa de malicia) jijijijijiji, pues un combo nuestro twilight y sera mejor (ella aparecio un pergamino, pluma y tinta a ella) que le Dictes esto a Spike ya que ustedes no tiene magia pero solo observa y dictale esto ya que también te funcionara contigo y ya les explicaste a todas por que galaxy ahora es tu esposo y que nosotros somos aun su familia.

Twilight: si pero me estaban regañando de haberme casado con el a escondidas y que tuviera familia con ustedes (de pronto sintió algo y olió algo familiar y ella abrio sus ojos iba a decirme cuándo la interrumpío).

Nightmare light: (ella sabia que era) ya se twilight, Nightmare galaxy sera mejor terminar de una vez con esto ya que twilight esta tu ya sabes.

Nightmare galaxy: (estaba sorprendido de esa noticia) eso es fabuloso, no se diga mas acabemos con esto de una vez,….. Al decir eso caminamos al inconsciente tirek que estaba tirado, nos paramos casi 100 metros de el, nos juntamos los 3 conjurando una lengua muerta que nadie sabia (el idioma del inframundo), con eso un circulo negro en el duelo alrededor de nosotros formando unas figuras de la mitad, era un pentagrama atravesando una espada y una daga en esa misma sangre que aparecio en el suelo y la otra mitad de un pentagrama de una espada con runas grabadas en ellas con unas cadenas que lo sostenía la daga de un poni esquelético sus ojos brillaron de rojo sangre violeta y magenta y con juramos un hechizo prohibido que hicimos llamando a los "pegasos del apocalipsis". De la nada el circulo brillo apareciendo los 4 pegasos todos negros con la armadura roja magenta y violeta saludando de forma militar a nosotros que ellos nos protegerían y nos cuidarían de ahora en adelante, ellos comenzaron a volar directo al gigante del fierro tirek, que este de levanto porque le hicimos una gran daño a su persona, ellos 4 se colocaron uno de cada lado invocando el mismo lenguaje extraño que hablamos, lord tirek supremo quedo paralizado sin moverse quería salir de ellos pero nunca lo hizo.

Esta vez nosotros brillamos los 3 de color fuego dorado y nos juntamos mas haciendo que empezáramos a volar contra el haciendo otro hechizo fuerte y tecnica súper especial que nosotros decimos "súper golpe de dragón" brillamos como un cometa fugaz, haciendo que desaparecieramos nuestros cuerpos de bat ponis alicornios, en ese brillo y transformandonos en un dragon, las 5 chicas, discord spike que quedo asombrado del nuestro dragon twilight solo dio una sonrisa hasta tirek se quedo sorprendido que nunca vio un dragon de color dorado bastante largo, el tenia la misma altura que el, haciendo que se envolviera en todo su cuerpo dejándolo mas inmóvil este lo cual conjuramos "llamas infernales", el dragon brillo sus ojos a roño sangre empezando a encenderse a fuego haciendo dos que tirek gritara de calor que estaba recibiendo, nosotros aparecimos de vuelta en el mismo lugar en el circulo negro, envolviéndonos mas el fuego dorado.

Y para sorpresa de todos conjuramos otro hechizo que ibamos a a hacer era el mas poderoso aparte del golpe del dragon. Se le considera el mas catastrófico que le habíamos llamado "descenso orbital", una gran bola de fuego cubierta de sombras teniendo runas de sellado en todas partes que lo sostiene y esta contiene sangre del inframundo de los pecadores y ponis corrompidos, al liberarlo este descendió a gran velocidad, los pegasos se dieron de ahí para protegernos y cubriendonos y este se estrella con el dragon haciendo una gran explosión sacudiendo y temblando todo el planeta ecus, solo se vio un gran humo cubriendo el impacto que fue generado nuestro dragón y el descenso orbital esta vez si respirabamos algo agitados del combo familiar, empezó a desvanecerse nuestra aura de fuego dorado hasta no verse, los pegasos del apocalipsis nos protegieron a nosotros y estos se despidieron haciendo el saludo militar, estos entraron al circulo negro a la vez desapareciendo, dejando una marca de sangre en el suelo a la vez evaporarse sin dejar rastro alguno.

Cuando era la hora le dije a twilight que lo hiciera de una vez, sin rechistar me hizo caso y metio la llave que le di y les dijo a todas que debían de hacerlas al mismo tiempo y giraron sus llaves a la vez, haciendo que ellas brillaran y se hicieran unas bolas de energia a la parte combinándose con el cofre, este se veía una luz lo cual aparecieron ellas transformadas en las rainbow power, sintiendo que sus magia de la amistad llego al cierto nivel que podría combatir contra derpy dinki y Scoot a a ellas 6, podriamos ver como lanzaban sus rayos de arcoiris al inconsciente tirek todo quemado de su cuerpo sus cuernos ya no estaban, tenia grietas en su piel y este volvia a la normalidad.

Nosotros tambien pusimos nuestro granito de arena y regresamos a nuestro estaño base, hicimos otra vez el movimiento golpe del dragon envolviendo tambien a ellas 6, todos nos elevamos al cielo hasta llegar a lo mas alto del cielo, el dragón exploto y nos fuimos con ellas y el orden fue asi Scoot se fue con fluttershy y rainbow dash donde estaban los wonderbolts regresando su magia y sus cuttie marks haciendo que volaran de vuelta yendo a otras parte, light se fue con applejack y Pinkie pie a applelosa para también regresarlos a la normalidad a la normalidad tambien a otro lados de equestria, por ultimo acompañe a twilight con Rarity a canterlot haciendo lo mismo con los guardias y su hermano al gotear vio a nosotros pero nos fuimos de inmediato a otro lado. No paso mucho tiempo para regresarles a todos sus magias y sus cuttie marks incluyendo a los 2 ponis que los llevaríamos a nuestro mundo les habiamos dicho que se fueran a poniville para llevarlos a otro lado, ellos asintieron y se fueron a la estacion del tren, volviendo a nosotros ya recorrimos todo equestria regresamos a poniville y valla sorpresa el cofre donde debía de estar ya no estaba, sino que aparecio el castillo de twilight donde actualmente habitamos pero no era nuestro hogar sino de ella (nota: aquí las mane six regresan a su forma base, pero aquí no ellas tomaron su nueva forma y no regresaran a su forma) todos incluyéndonos estábamos asombrados del enorme castillo ahora su nueva casa hasta que Rarity hablo

Rarity: ¡dulce celestia! Todos están viendo lo mismo que yo.

Twilight: pero de ¿Quién es? (De hay aparecen las 3 princesas discord y Spike).

Celestia: ¡me parece que tuyo princesa twilight!,….. Y nos vieron a los 3 y nos acercamos a ellos, pensaron que los ibamos a atacar pero no fue asi nadie lo creia lo que estaban viendo todos nos arrodillados en frente de las 3 y estábamos llorando algo que twilight se sorprendió ella se acercó para abrazarme y le dije a celestia).

Galaxy: (estaba arrodillado en forma de perdon pero se nos salio las lagrimas) princesas q-qu-quiero q…que nos perdonen por snif…. Haberlas atacado a ustedes princesas y sobre todo snif….. A sus guardias verán es q….que nos… (No termine porque celestia se acercó y a nosotros 3 nos arropó con sus alas).

Celestia: (ellos nos seguia arropando con sus alas) ya no deben culparse por esto, se cual fue motivo por eso los perdonó a ustedes 3 príncipe blake galaxy, princesa each moon light y princesa scootaloo galaxy light ya que un ser llamado dios nos conto todo de ustedes y me conto que ahora estas casado con twilight yo asentí), que son guardianes del cielo que vinieron a detener a tirek (nosotros asentimos), y que estarían aquí cuando acabaran su mision (tambien asentimos, pero nadie todos sabían que nos ibamos a ir cuando acabara de ahí comenzaron a llorar hasta twilight me abrazo que ya debia de partir).

Pinkie: (ella se puso a llorar sacando cataratas de agua) ahora no le haré su fiesta de habernos salvado y de salvar ahora equestria sniiiiif…

Rainbow: (ella también sacaba lágrimas de que nos ibamos) esto no esta bien ahora que ellos se van a quien le vamos a agradecer de que nos ayudaron y hacerles un espectáculo de los wonderbolts.

Applejack: (ella se quito su sombrero en respeto a nosotros y ella se puso triste) ahora les quería darles un festín a la manera de que nos ayudaron pero creo ya no va a ser necesario,…. (Rarity lloraba a su forma de drama y fluttershy también pero se ocultaba en su melena que nadie lo viera).

Twilight: (ella me dio un beso en él labio y me abrazo mas fuerte) snif….. Creo que esta es una despedida que jamas olvidará los vamos a extrañar a ustedes 3…,(iba yo a hablar hasta que celestia hablo).

Celestia: pero no se entristecen mis queridos ponis, de hecho mi querida twilight, dios nos dijo que se quedaran aquí una semana mas por habernos ayudado a detener a tirek, asi que les tendrán que darles un regalo a ellos,… (Todos oyeron la noticia incluyendo a nosotros que nos quedaríamos aquí una semana mas ya que dios nos recompensó por esto, pero twilight se acercó a mi oreja, ella me dijo que ya estaba en celo lo cual me sonroje y las 3 princesas vieron eso lo cual se rieron hasta que me levante).

Galaxy: (me levante pero tenia mi cara roja) b-bueno si nos disculpan princesas, todos, twilight y yo debemos de hablar de algo de suma importancia y otra cosa porque no pasado mañana hagamos todo eso ya que nos vamos a quedar una semana mas todas asintieron (twilight y yo nos elevamos para ir al castillo y entrar al palco eonde estaba su habitación que tenía que ser.

Light: mientras que mi esposo y trata de unos asuntos con la princesa porque nos vamos a comer algo en sugar cube córner (a todos les rugió sus estómagos) bien creo que a todos pero antes ella encendió su cuerno y le puso un collar a discord este se impacto que le pusiera ese collar el se quejo del porque se lo puso y le dije) para que no hicieras caos y que molestes a ellos dos este anula por completo tu magia el caos porque te iba a dar una corriente electrica (luna le brillo sus ojos de ver el collar y ella sabia lo que te nía que decir, asi que disimuladamente aparecio un papelito y lo aguardó en el collar de ella diciendo gracias pero discord se quejo y recibió una descarga todos nos reímos y nos fuimos alla a la tienda de pinkie en el camino light le conto a celestia lo que paso que el capitán y 2 guardias de cristal golpearon a galaxy durante toda la semana aun estando inconscientes y le mostró como una grabación de como fue todos se impactaron como su mejor amigo y los guardias hacían eso cadence repugnaba de esto pero celestia ya tenía bajo control y que hara arrestar a ellos en esta semana y pasaron a otros temas y los dejaremos que comas y platiquen).

Ya nosotros adentro donde palco de la habitación de twilight nos fuimos a la cama a sentarnos y le dije que si estaba preparada, ella asintio y le agarro su casco a mio tocando a su vientre para que le dejara su semilla adentro de ella cosa que asenti.

WARNING… WARNING…. WARNING… WARNING…. WARNING… WARNING….

WARNING… WARNING…. WARNING… WARNING…. WARNING… WARNING….

Atención, atención no apto para menores si tienen niños que no lean lo último este contiene algo de lemon para adultos asi que pueden pasar al otro capitulo ya que volvera a la normalidad a sique si lo hicieron se los agradezco ya que otros no les importa que sus hijos vean este contenido para adultos pero casi no hacen caso omiso a esta advertencia sin mas decir comenzamos.

P.O.V. twilight

Yo me fui directo a acostarme para que galaxy me diera su semilla, pero el olor vino y me olí que si era fuerte, galaxy tenia una cara de lobo perdido aullando arriba, me separe de mis patas para que el siguiera, el con su casco llamo a su amigo oara que jugara con el y creciera su miembro al máximo y ¡valla si lo tenia mas grande cuando lo hicimos la primera vez! el movio su miembro Rosando en mi vagina casi aceptando que el entrara todo sola le di su permiso y este entró muy despacio hasta adentrar a mi en las paredes de mi vagina y sentía un gemido de dolor pero lo hice por el, lo que causo que galaxy me levantara y este lo abrazara y sus cascos tocaban mis flancos. Este empezando a brincar y ladear de un lado a otro sintiendo su miembro adentro de mi vagina como lo sacaba y entraba de arriba y abajo varias veces, el me beso en los labios para que sintiera su poder de el, seguido de besar mi cuello y gimiendo de placer hasta llegar avenirnos cosa que lo hicimos el me entro mas llegando a dar mas rápido hasta salir todo mi semen adentro de su miembro en mi vagina.

El me acomodo de espaldas pero no sacaba su miembro, el se acercó a mi estando pecho con pecho yo lo abrace pasar fuerte y mis patas traseras lo cruce con el para apretarlo mas este me sonrió y ella me beso seguido que metia y sacaba su miembro de mi vagina repitiéndolo mas de 30 veces y llegarnos también que sentí como mis paredes vaginales lo tenía caliento de su miembro en lo saco de mi vagina para voltearme y me meso en mi cuello, seguia lo siguiente el metio su miembro en mi ano lo cual me llego hasta el fondo gimemdo de dolor, galaxy se acomodo en mi lomo para seguir con lo nuestro hasta empezar a empujar lento a mas rápido yo me sentía algo de dolor que el hacia me abrazó para que me levantara y se acostara el juego yo de espaldas de su pecho, me lo metía y lo sacaba y el me hacia lo mismo hasta gritar de placer solo duro 10 minutos hasta venirnos y sentía en mis paredes anales todo el chorro se semen que lo traia adentro, y lo saco para voltearme y estar en frente de su miembro y el con mi vagina y mi ano el empezó con su boca adentrar todo mi vagina sacando su lengua adentro sentí como me lo hacia demir de excitación.

Yo no le quede ahí empecé a jugar con su miembro acariciándolo una y otra vez en mi cara luego a besar la punta de la cabeza, el gimió del gusto para que el besara mi vagina para luego meter la lengua en mi ano yo tambien senti como lamiera adentro de mi ano a la vez las paredes anales como sentía lengua y yo segui con lo mio lo empecé a chuparle su cabeza del miembro para saborearlo con mi lengua ladeando de un lado a otro y metiendo toda mi boca hasta adentro rosando parte de mi garganta del miembro sacando y metiendo mi boca hasta que sentí como lo se venia lo cual se vino lanzándome que chorro de semen en mi cara para luego venirme en la suya de su cara todos teniamos semen en nuestras caras el seguia abajo para luego sentarme sobre el y su miembro atrás, solo levante mis flancos y mi casco toco su miembro para meter mi vagina a la suya adentrando lentamente hasta sentir como llegó a la pared de mi vagina yo apreté mis paredes vaginales haciendo que sintiera algo y gimió y empecé a irme de arriba y abajo brincando y mis cascos tocando su pecho, para luego acercarme a besarlo y seguia lo mismo nunca paramos durante dos horas hasta que dije.

Twilight: (yo seguia brincando hasta llegar a mi clímax) galaxy me vengo.

Galaxy: (el tambien sería que se venia) tu no pares twilight, si tu te vienes yo me vengo y creo que también me vine (sin importar nos venimos hasta adentro sentí extendiendonos nuestras alas, ya sudando que ya no dábamos mas asi que me levante para sacar mi vagina con la de su miembro a la cual me acoste a su lado, viéndolo frente a frente acercando nuestras caras muy cerca dar un largo y profundo beso, nos separamos del beso por falta de aire, nos abrazamos muy apretadamente para recargar mi cabeza en su cuello, nuestras colas se enrollaron como siempre y yo le hable).

Twilight: (yo estaba feliz de tener mi mayor relación de el) bien galaxy estoy muy feliz de hacerlo contigo estando en celo (yo desvie mis ojos debajo de mi vientre) ahora tengo su semilla adentro de mi ahora en unos meses nacerá un portillo o una Potrilla alicornio o un bat poni alicornio no se sabe pero creo que tendra una buena salud y hablare bien de su padre.

Galaxy: (el le beso que seria padre después de su hija Scoot y el estaba sonriendo) claro que si mi esposa ya quiero que en unos años tu y mi hijo o hija vengan donde estamos y que Scoot juegue con su hermanito pero sera ese día que te entregue algo (el aparecio un pergamino que tenia una invocación escrita por el y su familia) para que vallas alla solo tendrás que esperar 8 años para que las estrellas se alineen y podrás viajar solo tu y nuestro hijo o hija nadie mas estas de acuerdo twilight.

Twilight: (yo lo estaba pensando ya que esto podía tardar pero no quedaba eleccion asi que suspire) aggg….. Bien estoy de acuerdo contigo, puede ser algo tardado pero la espera si valdrá la pena (empeze a bostezar ya que la noche nos alcanzó y galaxy tambien bostezo) aaaaaaam, sera mejor dormir ya que lo pasamos bien hoy y quiero que me abraces por esta semana mi esposo solo abrazame muy fuerte amor yo quiero estar a tu lado por este tiempo.

Galaxy: (el me abrazo mas y me beso nosotros cerramos nuestros ojos) bien twilight tus deseos son ordenes te abrazare esta semana ahora a dormir,….. (Con eso nos dormimos juntos pero sentí que sus alas me abrazaron y sentía que eran muy suaves calidez, descanso, paz entre otros y yo también lo abrace con mis alas con mi transformación de la rainbow power y nos dormimos completo y ver un nuevo dia).

WARNING… WARNING…. WARNING… WARNING…. WARNING… WARNING….

WARNING… WARNING…. WARNING… WARNING…. WARNING… WARNING….

CONTINUARA….. n_n


	7. primer encuentro, triste despedida 1

CAPITULO 7: primer encuentro, una triste despedida, obteniendo nuevas armas, una nueva integrante de la familia y unos seres extraños (primera parte)

P.O.V. GALAXY

Después de tener una buena relación de mi esposa twilight y que ella tendra un potrillo o una Potrilla esto seria feliz para nosotros y ellas también, pero mientras que estaba dormido senti que vino otra vez esas visiones ahora ya eran mas claro, ahora vi que estaba en un bosque no se que era pero sentí tambien que estaban light y Scoot pero no las vi en ningun lado, quise sentir sus presencias pero no estaban esto era muy extraño hasta que me ocurrió comunicarme telepáticamente y valla si tenia señal aquí asi que me dispuse a hablar.

Galaxy: bueno light, Scoot me escuchan, donde estan, no puedo sentir sus presencias, pero con la telepatía si los haye.

Light: tambien me alegra de verte galaxy, no puedes sentir nuestras presencias porque estamos adentro de ti galaxy.

Scoot: si papa no nos sientes y estamos adentro de ti solo vemos que también estamos viendo otra vez estas visiones, no se que esta pasando pero con la telepatía,….. (Ella me dijo una sonrisa) y veo que tuviste una buen dia con twilight no es asi papa.

Galaxy: (me acosté de pansa y cruce mis cascos adelante y estuve sonrojado) b-bueno si estuve un buen dia con ella y le hice lo mismo con tu madre Scoot, pero no te preocupes hija ahora en unos meses nacerá tu hermano o hermana menor, si sea alicornio o bat poni alicornio eso no lo puedo decir ya que no nos permiten ver mas alla pero tu ya sabes que…. (No termine porque oi con mis orejas de bat poni que alguien se acercaba y oyéndose gritos de locura), están oyendo lo mismo que yo (ellas dijeron que si, empezó a bajar la temperatura) esto es muy extraño, siento que la temperatura bajo cuando lo hacemos lo mismo transformados en Nightmare esto esta algo confuso.

Light: claro esto es muy extraño además sentimos que también fuera lo mismo (de repente apareció la espesa neblina oscura que aparecio del suelo y sentimos lo mismo) galaxy no se como decirlo pero esta neblina aparecio y sentimos que hay alguien que tiene lo mismo pero como.

Scoot: si también que ese o cosa a…, (no termino y el grito se acercó más y descendió mas la temperatura) al parecer se acerca mas creo papa que deberías correr, no vueles y hacer una prueba de ver si nuestra teoría no nos falla.

Galaxy: (me levante donde estaba) claro solo ver si esto no nos falla asi que patitas para que las quiero,…. (Empecé a correr y gritando como un estupido loco en el bosque -_-, no paso ni dos minutos hasta que me estampe con un muro hecho de sombras, retrocedi y me senté de golpe con mi casco derecho me sobe mi cara del golpe que me di…), aauuch, eso me dolió porque apareció este muro de sombras ciencia cierta que nuestra teoria no nos fallo, (pero sentí oí que un sonido se escucho atrás de mi, asi que con mi casco derecho lo forme con mi garras afilada de sombras y me gire para detener algo al voltear detuve una garra afilada hecha tambien de sombras).

Nos impacto y nos sorprendio de quien era esa garra afilada de sombras, era alguien cubierto de sombras, no se veía quien estaba adentro lo que detuve creo que era su garra izquierda lo que vimos que creo que abrio sus ojos y eran de rojo sangre y sus dientes afilados como sierra dando una risa, eso era parecido a mi esos ojos y dientes pero no lo colmillos, este al detener su garra, con su otra garra libre me iba a dar pero con mis casco izquiered lo forme rapidamente de garra afilada de sombras detener lo suyo y este abrio sus ojos de que detuve también lo vio que tenia lo mismas garras afiladas de sombras y empezó reir como loco y hable.

Galaxy: (estaba deteniendo sus garras con las mias parados a dos patas) oye tu cabron porque me atacas si ni siquiera te he hice nada.

¿?: aaaaaaaah.

Galaxy: (volvi a preguntar otra vez) vamos cabron no me grites de esa manera, y te lo vuelvo a preguntar porque me atacas y quien eres tu.

¿?: aaaaaah…. Grrrrrrrrr (esta cosa abrió que debió de ser su boca enseñando sus dientes acercándose a mi y Scoot me hablo).

Scoot: creo que este te va a morder tu cuello, porque no le das el gusto de que muerda tu cuello y lo golpeas y le haces lo mismo y te transformas papa.

Galaxy: (yo le di una sonrisa) claro que si Scoot tenia esto en la mente pero me diste otra idea,…. (Yo puse mi cuello para que este me mordiera lo cual se detuvo y estaba algo confuso de que hiciera eso) haber cabron no querías morder mi cuello entonces hazlo de una vez y….. (No termine porque el mordió mi cuello enterrando sus dientes en mi vena principal, sentía como mis músculos se tensaban y como mi sangre se iba, el lo estaba bebiéndolo como lo estaba gozando, pero no sentía nada que me estuviera debilitando, lo cual este seguia mordiéndome el cuello pero vi de cerca que en sus ojos rojos sangre tenia ojos bicolor (aquí no se mencionada en este capitulolo cual ya deben de saber), asi que el me quería arrancar mi carne del cuello y no lo hice), a no cabron no me arrancaras mi cuello para que lo tragues,….. Con mi telekinesis retire sus dientes de mi cuello haciendo que este luchara, lo retire sin mucho esfuerzo y viendo sus dientes hilos de mi sangre que lo disfruto este estaba tratando de zafarse de mi telekinesis pero el no pudo y me empecé a reirme de el) jajajajajaja, creo que te gusto mi sangre porque ya no sere tu banquete,….. (No se como el apareció una lanza cubierta de sombras llendo a mi el creia que me iba a matar pero se confio el desgraciado de manera automática en mi pelaje aparecieron mis sombras deteniéndolo haciendo que lo hiciera humo, esa cosa se sorprendió que detuviera su lanza de sombras y que las mias lo hicieran humo aprovechando esa confusión brille mis ojos rojo sangre de mirada asesina, y salieron mis colmillos afilados como sierra y no se como pero le mordi su cuello, enterrándolo por completo haciendo que gritara del dolor y bebiendo su sangre estaba muy buena hasta que Scoot y light lo estaban tambien sintiendo eso).

Light: vaya este tipo tiene su sangre muy dulce pero este tipo debe de ser un poni porque nadie mas sabe como la sangre de un poni.

Scoot: si papa esta sangre es de este poni y de nadie mas… siento que su sangre nos esta fortaleciendo mas que ya es hora de que te transformes en Nightmare.

Galaxy: (seguia mordiendo su cuello que gritara de safarse y sintiendo su sangre muy dulce) claro que si ahora viene lo bueno,…. (Del piso donde estaba la neblina oscura esta me envolvió en todo mi cuerpo sintiendo que este tenia lo mismo para que me cubriera todo tambien de sombras sin verse los mismo que el, este abrio sus ojos rojos de lo sorprendido que tenia lo mismo que el con neblina que me cubría todo mi cuerpo mis garras brillaron de un violeta de light, lo mordi mas haciendo que gritara y bebiendo su sangre mas rápido este se estaba zafando de mi dientes en su cuello asi que le di esa oportunidad de liberarse haciendo que se liberara este retrocedió del dolor de su cuello agarrando siendo su casco derecho de garras afiladas de sombras sostienendo su cuello del dolor.

Asi que me senti algo apenado de este pobre poni que tiene lo mismo que nosotros, lo que hice era brillar mi cuerpo creando un campo de escudo y una barrera que era la de puertas celestiales haciendo que su herida se cerrara igual el mío hasta que se desapareciera, este ladeó su cabeza y estaba confundido de porque hice eso y le dije) eso lo que use fue un hechizo llamado puertas celestiales que cerro tu herida de tu cuello y del mio, ahora estamos a casco (pero Scoot me hablo).

Scoot: oye papa estoy sintiendo lo mismo a parecer estamos regresando y esta visión se empezara a volver a la normalidad.

Light: Scoot tiene razón estamos sintiendo eso otra vez aquí que despidete de el y tal vez nos volvamos a ver a ese poni.

Nightmare Galaxy: (estaba viendo que la visión se estaba empezando a borrarse asi que le hable) vaya, vaya, vaya al parecer creó que se me acabó el tiempo, (mire al poni cubierto de sombras), ni modo amigo creo que no vamos a presentarnos pero ten seguro que nos volveremos a ver y se me ocurrió hacer el hechizo traductor para entenderlo del mismo lenguaje del mio (ósea debi de hacerlo desde principio (╯︵╰,)) pero en fin le dije lo mismo y este me hablo.

¿?: porque, porque te vas, quiero que te quedes, hablemos y porque tienes lo mismo que yo.

Nightmare galaxy: lo siento amigo poni pero ya te lo dije, mi tiempo se acabó y no se para cuando nos volveremos a ver (y se empezó a borrarse aún mas la visión ya que faltaba poco para volver a la normalidad) lo que te voy a decir que yo tengo lo mismo que tu y no eres el único hay dos mas que tienen lo mismo pero no están aquí (claro que están adentro de mi con la telepatía) y siento que tienes tu la marca de muerte al igual que yo, no te sorprendas y no preguntes, cuando nos volvamos a ver será aquí o yo que se, estas de acuerdo o no.

¿?: (el con su casco de garra afilada de sombras lo estaba pensando en su cabeza pero al final el suspiro rendido) agggh…. Esta bien como tu digas y sera en otro lugar porque ya me atrase en seguir a alguien asi que (es estiro su casco de garra afilada de sombras y yo hice lo mismo con la mia estando de acuerdo nos separamos y esa vision se borro por completo hasta estar en la oscuridad y ellas 2 aparecieron con sus formas de Nightmare abrazandome que me encontrará bien).

Nightmare scoot: (ella me abrazo de mi cuello) cielos papa creí que estaríamos adentro de ti por un buen tiempo pero esa vision se borro por completo hasta aparecer nosotras como Nightmare.

Nightmare light: (ella me abrazo seguido que me besara y del beso puso su cuello con el mio) estoy alegre que no te pasará nada mi esposo Nightmare galaxy, por cierto esa visión fue real y creo que los llevo a otra equestria no se cual pero siento magia negra y otras fuertes pero eso no nos toca esa mision sino un día volvamos a ver a ese poni, pero sera mejor estar en nuestros sueños y de estar de lo que queda esta semana ya que los 2 ponis unicornios están casi cerca y me dieron sus nombres bluts saphire (1) y stellar flash (2) y ya saben que nos iremos y ellos traen sus alforjas sin mas decir nos veremos mañana.

Nightmare Scoot: yo tambien me voy nos vemos papa y buenas noches.

Nightmare Galaxy: buenas noches a las dos y descansen ya que esta semana sera inolvidable.

Así es mis potros y potrancas esto fue lo que sucedió en esta visión pero que se le puede hacer y tal vez volvamos a ver otra vez a ese poni misterioso pero ya fue suficiente en resumen de lo que paso esta semana.

A la mañana siguiente dormi bien con twilight a su lado ya que ella tiene mi semilla adentro de su vientre y eso me hizo feliz y al cabo nos dormimos todo el dia hasta el segundo dia y valla que le pegue lo dormido ya despertando nos fuimos a comer y llegando seria la fiesta que pinkie nos iba a dar de haberlos salvado ellas con mi familia y de tener una segunda esposa a twilight, hasta nos sorprendió de verdad a todos ellas a las 3 princesas su hermano sus padres de ella discord que tenia el collar según light me dijo que le paso a luna ósea que se estuviera quieto de sus travesuras.

Ya en la fiesta celestia luna cadence y su espeso shining me comentaron junto con twilight que las pruebas que les paso light del capitán flash sentry y de los 2 guardias de cristal fueron arrestados por golpear a un principe en estado inconsciente ya que no acataron las ordenes y fueron llevados a canterlot donde pasaran 55 años en la carcel ya que atacar a un príncipe es de mas de 50 años y de matar a alguna realeza es de cadena perpetua y twilight se sorprendió que el fuera y los guardias atacara a alguien inconsciente yo la bese ósea que no se preocupara y ella se puso algo alegre… (vaya tontos de esos 3 que iban a recibir su leccion jijiji) en fin todo siguio por completo hasta terminar esa fiesta, en los otros dias applejack nos dio la famosa sidra de manzanas con Alcohol y sin alcohol y nos gusto mas ya que no iba tener eso durante los años de que vienen en nuestro mundo, ayudamos con fluttershy con sus animales ya que eramos buenos con ellos.

Rarity nos tomo las medidas ya que eramos algo grandes al tamaño de luna, a rainbow nos invito a estar un dia con los wonderbolts llevando nuestros uniformes nuestros ya que ella era de la reserva y todos nos dieron su espectáculo y nosotros les dimos también lo mismo que hace algunos días se quedaron maravillados que hiciéramos eso y nos dijeron que si nos podíamos incorporar antes su equipo pero negamos eso, y nos dijeron ¿Por qué? Solo les dijimos que era algo personal y que no se entristecieran ya que esta rutina la podia incorporar a sus rutinas y aceptaron.

Con Pinkie nos invito a sugar cube córner para que nos dieran pastelillos y asentimos y nos divertimos tanto que libere el hechizo indetectable de Pinkie y ella sacudió su cabeza que eramos nosotros, no se pregunten como lo hace pero pinkie es Pinkie y sabemos de eso.

Las cmc nos dijeron que si los acompañaríamos creo que a la hora familiar o dia de la valoración familiar o algo asi, en la escuela donde van las 3 nos presentaron a la maestra cherry lee a sus otros compañeros y lo cual se impactaron que habían 2 scootaloos una pegaso que no podia volar y nuestra hija todos se sorprendieron al vernos como príncipes, pero en eso estaban las 2 potras que les decían flancos en blanco y una de ella eran diamond tiara que las molestaba y su amiga silver spoom pero tambien vio a nuestra hija que no traia cuttie mark y le dije lo mismo, pero sabíamos que aquí que en otra equestria sera lo mismo pero las encaro que no debería de burlarse de otros ya que estas ponis pueden ser algo especiales todos se quedaron con la abierta de que les contesto alguien que no traía cuttie mark, las 3 cmc abrazaron a mi hija de defenderlas. La maestra cherry lee hablara con los padres de ellas 2, pero a lo que sigue les contamos que veniamos de alla arriba y que venimos para ayudar a detener a ese ser que paso hace algunos dias…. En fin en los 5 dias en las noches seguia con twilight haciendo los mismo ya que ese mismo día se termino del celo cuando lo hicimos y ella agradeció que ese dia fuera esa única ocacion, pero estuve mas con ella en las noches ,ya al séptimo dia ya era el definitivo que ya no ibamos a verla ni a las otras en la mañana era normal ya que casi cuando bajara él sol ya sería para emprender de vuelta a casa,…. Durante la semana habían reporteros y camarografos que nos querían entrevistar pero la princesa twilight se negó que fueramos entrevistados gracias a dios y a la virgen maria que ella nos comprendiera.

Durante todo el dia estuvimos con ellas dándonos regalos de despedida, los wonderbolts también nos dieron unos chamarra que ellos y nosotros usamos, aparte de los que hicieron sus presentaciónes de dar sus uniformes ahora teniamos 2 uniformes de y chamarras de cuero con nuestros nombres, en fin llego la hora ya en la tarde todos estabamos afuera en el castillo de twilight, celestia había bajado el sol, para que su hermana levantara la luna y apareciera las estrellas (estaban los ponis de imperio de cyrstal, los wonderbolts, reporteros con sus fotógrafos y camarógrafos, princesa celestia, princesa luna, cadence con su esposo shining armor, las 3 guardias, de celestia, luna con los bat ponis y los del imperio de cristal para que nadie se acercara donde estabamos) todos estaban allí y nos abrazaron para esta triste despedida y light hablo.

Light: (tenia una lagrimita en su ojo) snif….. M-muchas gracias por todas ustedes por sus regalos y q-q-quiero darles las gracias y…(no aguanto más y lloró algo) a quien engaño las extrañáremos a t…todos (ella me miro a mi), galaxy será mejor que prepare el ritual para el largo viaje a casa y bluts saphire y stellar flash ya tienen listo sus alforjas ya que ellos tambien vendran con nosotros no así amigos.

Bluts saphire: (el asintió su cabeza) a si es light y sobretodo que nos dejen que vayamos con ustedes muchas gracias.

Stellar flash: (el dio una sonrisa de estar de acuerdo con bluts) estas en lo correcto bluts a ustedes 3 nos permitieron estar con ustedes a donde vallan y ser sus amigos muchas gracias por aceptarnos.

Light: (ella les esbozo una sonrisa) no hay de que (ella apareció Nuestras 3 espadas las 6 que drenan y aparecio el pentagrama en el suelo) amigos pongan las 9 espadas en el pentagrama, 5 en los picos de la estrella y 4 en forma de cruz afuera del pentagrama y ustedes 2 adentro, uno estara en la espada donde la pusieron y la deben de tocar el mango de la espada y no la suelten yo utilicare el hechizo y un conjuro asi que aganlo, (los 2 asintieron sus cabezas e hicieron lo que dijo light de ponerlas espadas y adentrar en el triangulo formado del pentagrama y tocando los mangos de las espadas y light comenzó a recitar un conjuro y un hechizo para el viaje, mientras que ella hacia eso Scoot y las cmc tambien se despedían abrazándose).

Scoot: (ella estaba abrazando a las cmc) sweetie, applebloom y scoot, muchas gracias por todo lo hemos pasado en esta semana y de ser su madrina de las cmc buscadoras de talentos.

Sweetie: (TnT) cielos scoot, eres una amiga especial y eres nuestra madrina de buscadoras de talentos y gracias Scoot.

Applebloom: (TnT) eres la mejor scoot. (Empezó a reirse) jajaja, recordaré el momento tu hiciste de echarles el pastel de esas dos bravuconas que siempre nos molestan ahora sus padres se encargaron de ellas esto es muy divertido…. Vamos a recordar esto muchas gracias Scoot.

Scoot: (ella abrazó a Scoot mas fuerte llorando) TnT, Scoot gracias por estar aquí y defendernos, snif…. Y por eso estoy triste de que se vallan y ya estaba empezando a tenerles cariño de ustedes 3 y sentir q-que tenía una familia unos padres y una amiga o hermana y estare triste de no verlos a ustedes sentía esa chispas de familia snif….. Y cuando volaste c-crei de tener ganas de volar p-pero (ellas agito sus alas para volar pero no pudo) no puedo jamas volare igual que tu Scoot.

Scoot: (ella dejo de abrazar a las 3 y se acerco a abrazar a Scoot que lloraba que no volaba) hay Scoot no debes de llorar, (con su casco derecho brillo de una aura blanca y lo puso en el pecho de Scoot que seguia llorando, al tocarlo esa aura se fue adentrando al pecho, ella se quedó confundida que ella la tocarla y ese brillo desapareció le dijo que era eso) esto Scoot es una sorpresa exclusivamente a ti (de la nada apareció un recuadro donde venia una foto de nosotros 3 con ella cuando nos tomamos una foto con ella en esta semana, ella se la entrego y quedo algo sorprendida y lloro de felicidad para que no se entristeciera mas) esto es la foto de nosotros 4 y (séñalo con sus 2 cascos a todos) aparte todos son tu familia tus amigas, nuestras compañeras las 6 chicas incluyendo a rainbow dash, las princesas todos en poniville son tu familia y lo que te hice es una sorpresa (le hablo telepaticamente) esperate 48 horas y empieza a practicar tus aleteos y pídele a rainbow dash que sea tu entrenadora de vuelo solo dicelo y veras ese resultado.

Scoot: ¡de verdad! (Ella asintió su cabeza) entonces gracias Scoot y ya se que me diste y empezare a decirle eso a rainbow y no te defraudare y gracias por tu regalo Scoot.

Scoot: (ella la abrazo mas fuerte y dejo de abrazarla retrocediendo y llendo al tercer triangulo del pentagrama tocando su espada) no hay de que Scoot y amigas y por ultimo (ella alzo su casco libre hacia arriba ellas sabían que era eso las cmc hacían lo mismo).

Cmc y Scoot: (ellas alzaron sus cascos arriba gritando con voz) cmc, cuttie marks crusaders por siempre,… (ellas bajaron sus cascos se rieron y siguieron platicando, light seguia con el conjuro y el hechizo las espadas brillaron de rojo sangre que estaba a la mitad del encantamiento…, miestras que yo estaba con las demás abrazando a twilight recargando su cabeza en mi hombro ella tenia sus ojos cerrados y llorando por esta triste despedida, la estaba acariciando mi casco en su melena y estaba con las demás hasta que ellas me hablaron.

Rarity, applejack, Pinkie, fluttershy y rainbow: los extrañáremos, cuidensen, los queremos, adios light, Scoot y galaxy.

Galaxy: (seguia acariciando a twilight de su melena) tambien ustedes cuidensen chicas, prometan que se cuidaran entre todas y seran buenas tias y tios con mi hijo o hija que en unos meses vendra en camino.

Rarity: ¡por supuesto que si querido! Nos cuidaremos bien entre todas con estas formas (y Pensó en algo) y ya tengo la próxima temporada de nosotras llamada temporada de arcoiris.

Galaxy: (le asentí mi cabeza) pues te deseo la mejor suerte Rarity en tus diseños Rarity,….. (Ella asintió y rainbow hablo)

Rainbow: muchas gracias por estar aquí ustedes 3 y sobretodo que me enseñaron a hacer mas rapida y de hacer que dejara de ser las reservas y estar ya adentro de los wonderbolts y no se como agradecérselos.

Galaxy: (le di una sonrisa que jamas vio) aggg… no te preocupes rainbow convenci a Spitfire que te metiera y dejar de ser la reserva, había un puesto que rechazamos y ella acepto de que te incorporas a ellos y ese lugar es tuyo ahora estaras con ellos, te deseo rainbow que tu seras la capitana de los wonderbolts de tu escuadrón…, (rainbow se en contento que al fin estará con ellos y sus sueños se haran realidad y sera una buena capitana en el futuro y fluttershy hablo.

Fluttershy: (se acerco algo timida pero traia a sus animales sobretodo a su compañero Angel) aam, em, galaxy quisiera darles las gracias de haberme ayudado con mis animales y de darme consejos suyos de como darles mas amor a ellos hasta mis mascotas y ángel esta contento,… (todos los animales asintieron y Angel hablo).

Angel: (en su idioma hasta que nosotros le entendiamos) gracias galaxy (el sonrio de malicia) jejeje, ahora fluttershy me dará mas comida y la podre manipularla y ser un gánster en todo gracias a ustedes.

Galaxy: (me comunique con su idioma) no hay de que angel ahora eres el jefe gánster pero no te pases con ella un poquito, tu ya sabes que es muy sensible asi que ten mucho cuidado Angel.

Angel: (el dio un saludo militar con su pata) no hay de que y gracias,….. (Fluttershy estaba confundida de lo que le dije).

Fluttershy: (ella ladeó su cabeza algo confundida de lo que no entendió de mi lenguaje con Angel) am, em disculpa galaxy que le dijiste a Angel para que se pusiera contento de esa manera.

Galaxy: (estaba teniendo una gota de sudor de mi frente) am. pues le dije que te protegería igual que tus amiguitos y que el te amara como siempre no es así angel,….. (El asintió pero sabia que no era cierto y dio una sonrisa) vez Angel esta de acuerdo,…. (Fluttershy solo sonrio y abrazo a ángel pero le dimos unas clases de el como ser el mismo siguio Pinkie hablo).

Pinkie: (ella lloraba de un mar de lágrimas que se le salían de sus ojos) snif…., snif…., snif…., aaaauu, ustedes 3 fueron buenos amigos (pero dejo de llorar y volvió a la normalidad) y gracias por comer mis pastelillos, cupcakes, chibichangas, pozole…. Todas las 1000 comidas en menos de 10 Segundos todos no se creia que lo dijera esa tan rapido, twilight esbozo una sonrisa pero seguía con sus ojos cerrados y me abrazo mas fuerte y todo también me rie de Pinkie.

Nightmare Galaxy: (me salio una lágrima de la risa que me hizo que me transformara en Nightmare galaxy) jajajaja, eso estuvo genial Pinkie y muchas gracias por dejarnos probar todo pero te dejamos una buena cantidad de bits y aparte de una jugosa propina en el mostrador,…. Ella nos abrazo y nos dejo en ese mismo lugar y se fue al suyo y applejack hablo.

Applejack: (ella se quito su sombrero como forma de despedida que hacen la familia apple) galaxy es un gusto de haberlos conocido a los 3 y probar nuestros productos, jamas crei que unos bat ponis alicornios tuvieran un apetito enorme, creí que Pinkie era la unica ya que tenia un apetito hacia los dulces,.., (Pinkie se quejo con ella pero nos reímos de eso) y ojala que se quedaran mas tiempo aquí y presentar al resto de la familia apple.

Galaxy: (ya se me salia una lagrima de mis ojos) p-pues… snif…, muchas gracias applejack y probar tus manzanas y la famosa sidra hecha por ustedes y de prepararnos a todos ustedes sus regalos gracias.

Cadence: (ella se acerco y puso su casco en mi hombro) galaxy, gracias por habernos ayudado a mi, a mis tias, a mi esposo, a mi amiga que sere tia de mi mejor amiga desde la niñez, y de detener a lord tirek ella con su otro casco unos guardias trajeron un baúl y uno de ellos abrió y lo que contenía era armamento, cristales hecho de nosotros, otras cosas del imperio de cristal) esto es un agradecimiento como la princesa del amor y de mi esposo de salvarnos muchas gracias.

Galaxy: (asentí mi cabeza y regrese a mi estado base) no hay de princesa y tengo un regalo para usted no es un objeto si algo que la alegrara de felicidad, hice brillar mi aura blanca en todo mi cuerpo y se fue no una bola de energia blanca, este se movió para ir al vientre de cadence lo cual ella recibió él mensaje y sonrio con una bella sonrisa shining estaba confundido pero era hermano y esposo protector y se acerco donde estaba su esposa y nosotros).

Shining: galaxy no te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos de mi hermana y de criar muy bien a su hijo y seremos unos buenos tios de el y ademas (él me vio con una cara seria) no se que le hayas hecho a mi esposa de pasarle esa bola de energia a su vientre, y si es algo malo no se como pero te buscare y te haré pagar los platos me entendiste…. (O_O hasta el me dio algo de miedo pero cadence lo calmo, con mi ojo pude notar que el conjuro brillo en el pentagrama dando que estaba al 85% ya casi light estaba por terminar el encantamiento, para que siguieran las princesas.

Luna: muchas gracias galaxy y tu familia tambien ahora nosotras defenderemos a equestria de enemigos poderosos y de no bajar la guardia.

Celestia: (ella se inclino por respeto y volvió a pararse) galaxy les doy mis felicitaciones de haber cumplido con su misión y ser la esposa de mi ex alumna y ser tambien tia de tu hijo o hija, gracias a que tu esposa light nos dio las pruebas necesarias para arrestar a los guardias que te golpearon cuando estaban inconscientes y te debo una disculpa de que bajo mi guardia, no me percate que te hicieron mucho daño.

Galaxy: (yo solo Sonreí que no se echara la culpa) celestia no se debe de culpar por esto lo que ya paso ya quedo en él pasado y ten entiendo princesa y no se preocupe (solo gimió una sonrisa de que esto ya paso) ahora twilight, quisiera decirte que….. (No termine cuando twilight me tumbo junto con ella besándome las princesas, shining, lás maneras 5 se sonrojaron al ver esta escena, celestia ordeno a los guardias acercarse y hacer un circulo volteandose para cubrirnos ya que los fotógrafos y los camarógrafos tomaran lo que estabamos haciendo, despues de 20 minutos terminamos de besarnos y nos paramos algo sonrojamos hasta respirar).

Twilight: (ella me beso por ultima vez y se separo de mi beso lo cual me abrazo muy fuerte y yo tambien, los dos cerrando nuestros ojos) galaxy, triste que sea una triste despedida de nosotros pero cuando nada sea en momento, en algunos años yo y mi hijo o hija los visitaremos en su hogar para estar con ustesdes.

Galaxy: (la abrace mas y sentir que nuestros corazones se oían muy fuerte del amor que teníamos sólo nos reímos de eso) jiji, jajajaja, asi es twilight…. Solo espera algunos años un y nos volveremos a ver, esta triste despedida nos comprendió que "**nunca te dejaré de amar, no importa donde tu puedas estar, aunque estemos asi, porque es mucho mejor, aunque ya no te pueda ver, mi eterno amor y serás siempre tu mi amooooor**"

Yo siempre estaré contigo.

No hace diferencia donde

tu camino te lleva a

Incluso si estamos separados,

ahora estamos unidos en el corazón.

Aunque nuestro momento se haya ido

tu y yo seguiremos viviendo

Yo siempre estaré contigo.

Estaré a tu lado, hagas lo que hagas.

Otros recuerdos pueden desvanecerse,

pero los que hicimos

Son eternos como una estrella.

Ahora soy parte de quien eres.

Y estaré allí contigo en el sonido de tu risa.

Estaré en las lágrimas que lloras

porque la forma en que tú y yo

se han tocado

no termina con un adios.

Yo siempre estaré contigo,

como un poni guardián, constante y verdadero.

Cuando estas perdido en la noche

y no puedes ver la luz

mi amor te ve a traves

Siempre estaré ahi.

Me tienes ahí

Siempre estaré contigo.….

(Eso en todos lloramos esta letra de cancion que dedique a ella y nos dimos un profundo beso para este momento y aparecí un cuadro de fotografía donde estabamos light, Scoot, twilight, la pequeña sombra que sera mi hijo o hija y yo todos abrazados como uno mismo, le entregue a twilight para que nunca me olvide y de mi familia y light me hablo).

Light: (ella termino de conjurar él hechizo lo cual él pentagrama brillo dando a entender que ya estaba al 100%, camino al triangulo a tocar su espada) listo ya esta, galaxy ya es hora de partir, y debes de estar en tu lugar y conjurar él último hechizo para asi irnos a nuestro hogar…

Esas palabras nos dolió que ya debía de irme nos abrazamos mas fuerte y besarnos más hasta que luego nos separamos, twilight se fue con sus amigas y abrazar a la princesas celestia, su hermano, cadence, luna, y Spike que se despidió de sus garras, yo me fui caminando a la punta del triangulo y con mi casco derecho toque él centro del pentagrama donde aparecio nuestras cuttie marks de todos y nuestras antiguas brillando de rojo hasta desaparecer e invocar el ultimo conjuro para irnos de regreso y hable la lengua del cielo y del inframundo, al decir la lengua toque mi espada para estar empezará a brillar mas hasta que se desvanecieron, poco a poco empezamos a ser unas esferas blancas de energía, primero fue bluts, segundo stellar, tercero Scoot, cuarto light que ya se hicieron bolas blancas y yo faltaba me estaba haciendome traslúcido y viendo en mi interior la bola blanca antes de desaparecer le hable a twilight.

Galaxy: (ya casi estaba mas traslúcido solo me veía mi cuerpo como se iba a la bola de energia) twilight, no debes de llorar mi querida esposa cuando nasca nuestro hijo dale tu collar de la luna eclipsada a el, ya que este le permitirá controlar su poder y tu estaras con él.

Twilight: (ella asintió mientras tenia el collar de la luna eclipsada en su cuello) esta bien galaxy le dare mi collar a nuestro hijo y sientete orgulloso que nacerá en buen estado,…. (Me vio que casi desapareció todo mi cuerpo excepto mi cabeza viéndose mas la bola blanca) y te recordaré en estos años que pasen y te amo mucho galaxy….

Galaxy: (yo le guiñe mi ojo izquierdo) yo a ti tambien te amo twilight sparkle… en eso me desaparezco sino sacando una ultima lágrima cayendo al pentagrama, este nos hicimos 5 bolas blancas el pentagrama desapareció para luego todos unirnos a hacer uno solo empezamos a levitar poco a poco, lo cual celestia uso un hechizo para levitar a todos hasta llegar casi al espacio todos veian lo hermoso que estaba la tierra ecus y celestia hablo.

Celestia: chicos y chicas les deseo que tengan un viaje al cielo y que esten en paz y él dios los espera y vallan con bien.

Light, Scoot, galaxy, bluts, stellar: ¡muchas gracias princesa celestia y ustedes cuidensen y hasta pronto,….. Nosotros levitamos mas hasta llegar al espacio donde todos se despidieron de sus cascos y twilight me grito que me ama y todo le conteste que también la amo, brillo mas y nos fuimos de hay como comenzamos, volando en los multiverso regresando a casa…

Paso 2 horas pero cuando ibamos casi a la mitad la bola blanca se detuvo en medio del multiverso haciendo que todos se confundieran e inclusive a mi.

Scoot: (ella estaba confundida igual que todos, y no nos veíamos nuestros cuerpos) oigan estoy algo confundida porque la bola blanca se detuvo en medio camino del multiverso y no estamos avanzando.

Bluts: oigan, ¿Por qué no estamos avanzando, que acaso esta bola se cansó de tanto viajar?

Stellar (dando una risa sarcástica) ¡claro como no jeje, talvez debio de quedarse dormido de tanto viaje.

Light: ¡yo también me hago esa pregunta stellar y bluts!, (al parecer la bola blanca estaba girando a otro lado) es muy raro que la bola blanca esta girando como si estuviera buscando o algo no se que es…. Galaxy sera mejor que aparezcas mi tablet, ya que los 2 se les acabo la pila, cuando lleguemos a nuestro hogar con nuestra magia los recargaremos o cambiar piezas.

Galaxy: (aparezco la tablet de light y veo cierta información de donde la bola blanca esta dando a esa direccion) mmmm, o ya veo al parecer la bola blanca esta dando a una dirección que esta apuntando al oeste de aquí y nosotros al norte (esta se empezó a moverse por si misma lentamente llendo a esa direccion) wouau, wow, wow esta bola avanza para alla y con esta creo que irémos a un lugar llamado planeta tierra en él cuadrante X-2415 donde habitan seres bípedos mejor conocidos como humanos.

Los 4: ¡¿Humanos?!

Galaxy: si no se porque, (entre los 5 sentimos un poder bastante grande o 3 mas bien) acaban de sentir lo mismo que yo…. Los cuatro asintieron.

Light: si galaxy, siento 3 poderes grandes creo que dioses pero una es maligna y no creo que nos lleguen a los talones, ¿pero que pasara alla en ese extraño planeta?

Scoot: a nosotros no nos preguntes, ya que también nos hacemos esa misma pregunta.

Galaxy: bien entonces no nos queda de otra ya que la bola esta avanzando algo rápido (desaparezco la tablet de light y le doy una gentileza orden) ¡bien bola de energia vamos alla donde nos llevas asi que ve rapido, por favor! (Esta se movió de arriba y abajo dando a entender que si asintió y de gentileza esta brillo mas y fuimos mas rapido a la velocidad de la luz, nosotros nos estábamos divirtiendo como en una parque de diversiones… no paso mucho y solo tardamos una hora en llegar, esta se detuvo y lo que vimos nos dejo perplejos la tierra tenia su luna pero como y Scoot me hablo.

Scoot: O_O hay por mis cascos tiene que ser una broma como es posible que un planeta tenga la luna casi en frente de ella y el sol esta mas lejos de aquí no me lo explicó.

Light: si nosotros tambien pero debe de haber mas misterios en este multiverso pero no venimos a buscar información, sino a ver esas 3 poderes amiga…. no harias de bajar donde esta esas 3 poderes grandes por favor si nos es mucha molestia, la bola blanca asintió y descendió normal y se fue donde estaba esos 3 poderes grandes.

P.O.V. tercera persona

en noruega encontramos a dos hermanos que se odian, Thor hijo de Odín y loky hermano de Thor, hijo adoptivo de odin, buscan a su padre de ser exiliado de asgard por culpa de loky y lo encuentran en el precipicio viendo el mar, ellos se acercan donde esta su padre odin.

Thor: ¡padre…..!

Odin: ¡que hermoso esta este lugar…. Mírenlo!

Thor: padre…, somos nosotros.

Odin: mis hijos….., los estuve esperándolos.

Thor: lo se…, te llevaremos a casa padre.

Odin: ¡a casa…., si…. Su madre me esta llamándome,…. la oyen…. (se escucha una brisa de aire).

Thor: (ve a su hermano con enojo) loky deshace esta magia (loky niega su cabeza que no).

Odin: (el dio una risita) ja…. tarde mucho tiempo en liberarme de tu hechizo, Friga (la madre de los 2), estaría muy orgullosa siéntense conmigo no queda mucho tiempo, (ellos se sientan en una roca formado de una banca y el suspira muy despacio) aggg…, aggg.

Thor: ¡se que te fallamos, pero podemos hacer que funcione!

Odin: ¡yo les falle….. ya comenzó…. El…. Ragnarok.

Thor: nooo…. Yo detuve el ragnarok, le puse fin a suthur.

Odin: nooo…. Ya comenzó ella ya viene….. mi vida era la que la mantenía lejos pero, mi tiempo termino y…. ya no puedo detenerla.

Thor: (el estaba confundido) padre no se de quien hablas.

Odin: ¡la diosa de la muerte,….. Hela…, mi primogénita,… su hermana! (ellos se dan cuenta que tienen una tercera hermana).

Thor: (el suspira) agg…. Nuestra…. Hermana…

Odin: su apetito violento se me salio de control….. y no pude detenerla, la aprisione para siempre. Ella…. Obtiene su fuerza de asgard, cuando llegue allí su poderes serán… ilimitados.

Thor: sea quien sea la vamos a combatir lo enfrentaremos los 3 (odin ladea su cabeza que no).

Odin: no juntos no…. Tomare un camino diferente, tienen que enfrentarlos ustedes solos…. Los amo mis hijos, miren eso (apunta su dedo hacia el mar) recuerden este lugar…. Su hogar, antes de que desapareciera mira hacia arriba y sintió unas 5 presencias que venían para aca y el sabia quien o quienes eran, el dio una esbesa sonrisa) y hay vienen (Thor estuvo confuso que dijo su padre y vio arriba y no vio nada).

Thor: (el ve arriba y no ve nada solo nubes) padre ¿Qué quien vienen? (solo dio una ultima sonrisa y se desaparecio formando unos fuegos pirotécnicos e irse hacia esa dirección donde los señalo en el mar. Thor y loky estaban tristes de la perdida de su padre sobre thor, el estaba enojado con loky de haber matado a su padre.

Loky: ¡hermano….! (en sus dedos saca chispas de electricidad y cierra sus puños y ve directo a luky con furia).

Thor: (tenia tanta furia de su hermano que alguien miraba a el diciendo ya me llego la chingada) esto… lo causaste… tu… (cuando se estaban mirándose escucho un chillido y voltearon que aparecio un portal de otra dimensión, los 2 se acercaron poco y se quitaron sus ropa de la tierra a ser su ropa de asgard, de quien venia de ahí era nada mas y nada menos hela su hermana con aspecto gotica de la versión del "joven manos de tijera".

Hela: ¿con que se fue? (los 2 la ven de forma no muy agradable), que triste de no pude presenciarlo.

Thor: ¡tu debes de ser hela no….. (suspira) aggg….. ¡soy thor el hijo de odin!

Hela: (dio su voz sarcástica) asii….. no te pareces a el.

Loky: podemos llegar a un acuerdo, tal vez.

Hela: (ella señala su dedo) tu si te oyes como el….. ¡de rodillas!

Loky: ¡pe-perdon….!

Hela: (en su mano aparece una espada muy rara) ¡de rodillas…. para su reina!

thor: no, no lo creo (thor le lanza el martillo a hela, pero hela detiene el martillo del dios del trueno con su mano derecha, el se sorprende que lo hay detuvido su martillo) no, no es posible…

hela: cariño… no tienes idea de que es posible (hela apreta el martillo de thor haciendo que se agriete y se rompa en pedazos haciendo que salga chispas de rayos y truenos, el no lo creía su martillo fue destrozado por ella, hela cambio su pelo a la versión de maléfica con cuernos y sacando su manos sus espadas raras, cuando loky iba a decir algo vio algo arriba en el cielo y su hermano le dijo).

Loky: hermano (el apunta arriba en el cielo y hela se detiene que tambien vio algo haya arriba) algo viene desenciendo aquí, no será que nuestro padre haya dicho eso.

Thor: (asintió su cabeza) creo que si y al parecer hay muchas energías adentro de esa bola blanca.

Hela: (ella vio esa bola blanca que descendia, pero sintió un poder devastador que lo podia ser peligro para ella asi que no tuvo elección de lanzarle sus espadas a esa bola blanca lo cual esta exploto en mil pedazos), jajajaja eso será suficiente de no ver esa amenaza de mi, (thor y loky estaban viendo como hela destruyo esa bola blanca en sus ojos, pero cuando dejo de reir ella se impacto que seguía esa bola blanca descendiendo) no, no puede ser que esa bola blanca siga como sin nada (ella lanzo mas espadas a la bola blanca pero lo que no vio que estas se esfumaban al tocar, ellos tambien se sorprendieron que esas espadas fueran cenizas al tocarlo, cuando descendió solo se quedo levitado a centímetros en el pasto y estas se separo formando 5 bolas blancas desvaneciéndose y unas figuras estaban apareciéndose formando unos 5 ponis estas apareciendo por completo nadie creía que vieran 5 extraños ponis de carne y hueso todos con colores.

Primero vieron a dos que eran unicornios, 1. Era de unicornio de pelaje café, melena y cola blanca, ojos azul y tenia unos dibujos era de 3 zafiros verdes lo que debía de ser en sus flancos, 2. Un unicornio de pelaje café, melena y cola negra casi corta, ojos verdes, el tenia un dibujo de una cruz roja tambien en sus flancos, lo que vieron eran a 3 muy extraños ponis ellos tenia orejas muy extrañas, colmillos en sus bocas, los dos tenia pelaje muy negro y había una pequeña de pelaje naranja, el macho tenia la melena y cola negra que eran muy largos, ojos bicolor, el derecho verde cristalino y el izquierdo violeta, la otra era una hembra de melena y cola tambien larga de color azul marino y azul cielo gratinado, ojos dorados, los dos tenias 3 extraños dibujos del sol, la luna y un corazón de cristal, y la pequeña tenia lo mismo que los dos, melena y cola rebelde magenta y no tenia dibujo en sus flancos, pero estos 3 tenian sus melenas y colas en movimiento y no había viento y hela hablo.

Hela: (ella apareció sus espadas en sus manos en forma de ataque) ustedes ponis raros, quienes son ustedes. (los 5 se voltearon al ver de quien era esa voz y se quedaron algo sorprendidos de ella fue la que los ataco y el poni con alas y cuerno hablo)

P.O.V. galaxy

Despues de tener ese ataque contra esa nos vio como algo de amenaza todos nos miramos que eramos mas de carne y hueso sin nuestros colores todos nos reimos de tener esta apariencia pero la cosa nos llamo de vuelta y tuve que hablar.

Galaxy: (estábamos sorprendidos de que nos ataco) disculpa o su malévola cosa o como se llame, no le podemos dar nuestros nombres ya que usted nos ataco sin ninguna razón.

Light: (ella cruzo sus cascos con enojo hacia ella) mmmm, si por que se atreve a atacarnos asi y luego atacar de vuelta pedazo de porquería.

Scoot: (tambien hacia lo mismo que light) si cosa porque nos ataca sin haberle hecho nada snif…

Bluts: (al tambien se cruzo de cascos) usted nos ataca sin motivo alguno y no se disculpa estos 2 de aquí no nos atacaron pero usted (el ladeo su cabeza), se lleva la gloria maldita cosa.

Stellar: (ella lo vio con enojo hacia la cosa) usted no tiene perdon como se llame, (piso fuerte el pasto) pero nadie nos ataca sin saber a que cargos no esta haciendo,….., nadie creía que los nosotros 5 hablariamos y se impactaron hasta el señor rubio hablo.

Thor: (el tenia un asombro que nosotros hablaramos) esto nos es posible, como unos ponis de color hablen ningun animal puede hablar pero quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí en la tierra.

Galaxy: (yo ladee la cabeza) disculpenos señor rubio no le podemos dar nuestros nombres, pero le podemos decir que sentimos 3 poderosas energías que venían aquí y venimos a comprobar ya que noso…. (no acomplete mi oración porque oi con mis orejas de murciélago y voltee que venían una lluvia de espadas, light, scoot y yo nos juntamos y crear una barrera negra formando llamas del infierno, lo cual la lluvia de espadas pasaron el fuego haciendo cenizas o no quedaba ningún rastro y vimos de quien nos ataco era la cosa que nos ataco, ella no podia creer que sus espadas no nos hicieran daño ella estaba enojada, iba a lanzar mas espadas, asi tuve que ser rápido, con mis cuatro cascos forme mis garras afiladas de sombras a irme directo con ella taclearla y mis cascos delanteros enterre mis garras en su pecho haciendo que gritara de dolor….. (thor y loky) no podían creer que alguien le tacleara y tuviera tanto dolor hasta que la cosa hablo).

Hela: (estaba tratándose de zafarse de mis cascos de garras en su pecho) suéltame maldito fenómeno poni y quita tus sucias cascos de garras de mi monstruo.

Galaxy: (yo estaba arriba de ella que no hiciera nada) lo siento cosa pero nos atacaste de vuelta, te podemos eliminar… (ella abrió sus ojos demás que la iban a eliminar), pero por hora no tenemos ninguna misión de matarte… ya de que ser asi te los haríamos en un santimen (yo giro mi cabeza y veo algo… en el suelo se encuentra lo que debe parecer un martillo de un dios, con mi telekineses levito los trozos del martillo, thor se impacta que yo levite su martillo, ya mis ojos brilla a rojo sangre y enciendo mi cuerno acercándolo con mi telekinesis al acercarlo a mi cuerno y mis ojos brillosos… el martillo se regresa volviendo a la normalidad, saco mi casco izquierdo de mi garra al pecho de la cosa, lo pruebo y valla sorpresa…. el martillo al parecer saca chispas de truenos y mi pelaje se saca tambien chispas de electricidad), creo que me acepto como su portador y además el martillo que debio ser tuyo no es asi thor hijo de odin y tu hermano debe ser loky el engañoso, tramposo y otras cosas y la que tengo tirada todavía es su hermana hela y su fallecido padre odin y siento el pésame se su padre.

Thor: (el tenia su cara de asombro que yo sabia sus nombres y de su padre, alzo su mano derecha para llamar a su martillo y no lo hizo, al parecer dejo de ser su martillo y paso a otro a un poni) entonces ya no puedo tener mi martillo de vuelta, ya te tiene a ti como el dios del trueno y guardian de asgard y gracias por su consuelo y ahora que haras tu.

Galaxy: (rei un poco) jijiji, nada thor y gracias por ese puesto pero no sere guardian de asgard dios del trueno me parece buena idea y te dire tambien somos dioses o inmortales si le quieres llamar (con mi otro casco retire del pecho de hela haciendo que gritara mas del dolor y empece a caminar con mi familia y acompañante), ahora si ya no hay otra cosa que hacer nos vamos… y te daremos nuestros nombres el de la izquerda es Bluts, el de la izquerda es stellar, mi esposa se llama light, mi hija scootaloo y su servidor y dios del trueno galaxy (nosotros saludamos) y nos vemos…. De ahí nos desvanecimos y fuimos nuevamente las bolas blancas a hacer una sola y nos fuimos disparados hacia arriba hasta no vernos).

Thor: esperen no nos dejen con ella (ya era tarde nos fuimos disparados de aquí) ahora que hacemos.

Hela: (ella se levanto del dolor enterrado de mis garras en su pecho) maldito sea ese poni llamado galaxy me la pagara un dia al igual que esos cinco pero será despues ahora los eliminare para irme a asgard y ser invencible…. Ella se acerca a los dos y ya sabran de lo que paso ahí en adelante….

CONTINUARA -_-


	8. Primer encuentro, triste despedida 2

CAPITULO 8: primer encuentro, una triste despedida, obteniendo nuevas armas, una nueva integrante de la familia y unos seres extraños (segunda parte)

Arriba en el espacio la bola de energía iba a toda velocidad pero se paro de repente de la nada otra vez en el mismo lugar.

Scoot: (estaba algo confusa que la bola se detuvo en el mismo lugar) ahora bola blanca ¿Por qué te detuviste.

Galaxy: (estuve pensando ya que traía mi nueva arma el martillo de thor que ahora era mio) déjame ver, sentiste algo nuevamente y ahora quieres ir a ese destino (la bola blanca asintió) bien solo espera, solo vamos alla donde sentiste eso… (la bola se quedo quieta para ir alla y yo hable con light) bien light al parecer creo que iremos a otro lado o tal vez a encontrar nueva arma ya que (aparezco el martillo afuera de la bola blanca) este martillo esta chulo….

Light: (ella dio una risa) jajajajaja, ya me lo esperaba galaxy ahora eres portador de este martillo y creo que si vamos a donde la bola se dirija porque no tambien nosotros 2…. Y nuestros acompañantes no ya que ya tienen su oficio nos es asi bluts y stellar.

Bluts y stellar (hablando a unisono) claro que si light ya tenemos nuestros oficio y no queremos armas asi que gracias.

Light: lo vez galaxy si dices que hay una sorpresa porque no ir.

Galaxy: bien creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con eso... creo que a scoot le toca ella, asi que mi hija ahora te toca ser la líder de la bola blanca solo dile y ella aceptara (desaparezco mi martillo).

Scoot: (ella me sonrio ya que somos una bolas de energía) gracias papa, por ser la líder y no te defraudare…. Bien bola blanca nos puedes llevar a ese lugar de donde sentiste eso por favor, si no es mucha molestia y todos estamos de acuerdo…. (La bola blanca asintió y giro donde sintió eso y salimos disparados a la velocidad de la luz y scoot le dio las gracias), gracias.

Nos tomo alrededor de una hora y media como allá en la tierra al llegar nos detuvimos de golpe y vimos que nos impactamos lo que vimos una enorme nave 20 veces que mas grande que castillo del imperio de cristal ,estaba atacando creo a una nave comercial disparándoles rayos a esa nave y light hablo.

Light: (tenia su voz preocupada) hay por Celestia, por mi santa madre y la virgen de Guadalupe que siempre que nos acompaña, están viendo lo que estoy mirando (los 4 asentimos nuestras cabezas tambien algo preocupados), vamos a ayudarlos (la bola blanca se negó haciendo que nos sorprendiera de su decisión) ¿Por qué no bola blanca? ¿Qué no vez que los están haciendo como pure?, (la bola blanca solo se quedo estatico y flotando hay y light suspira rendida) aggg….. esta bien tu ganas pero vere la señal del auxilio (aparece la Tablet y aprieta una aplicación de una radio transmisora de emergencia y nosotros oyendo el llamado del auxilio).

¿?: (escuchamos la radio y oímos lo que estaban diciendo) Aquí la nave de refugiados asgarniana…. ¡nos están atacando! Repito, ¡nos están atacando!, los motores no sirven, perdemos soporte vital…. solicitamos ayuda de cualquier nave cercana, estamos a 22 puntos de salto de distancia de asgard…. La tripulación se compone de familias asgarnianas tenemos muy pocos soldados ¡esta nos es una nave de guerra!, repito, ¡esta nos es una nave de guerra!... de ahí se corto la comunicación seguían disparando la nave de refugiados de asgard nadie creía lo que escuchamos nos quedamos callados de la impresión y light hablo.

Light: esto no tiene palabras, tiene que ser un broma acaso dijo la palabra asgard…., no se supone que los 2 hermanos viven allí.

Galaxy: nosotros tambien escuchamos eso pero….. (no termine ya que sentimos una energía bastante familiar para saber de quien era) están sintiendo lo mismo que yo (los 4 asienten lo mismo que sintieron lo mismo) entonces no se diga scoot ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Scoot: (asintió su cabeza solo con la bola de energía) bien bola blanca haste invisible y llevanos a la nave que esta siendo atacada y quédate estatica por favor….. (la bola blanca ahora si asintió que si se hizo invisible, fuimos rápido que se pudiera para llegar y traspasamos todo el metal hasta estar arriba creo que una sala y vimos algo espantoso; ahí en el suelo deben de ser los refigiados asgarnianos estaban muertos niños jóvenes ancianos mujeres y uno que otros sobrevivientes y habían 3, 2 que conocimos y uno mal herido y vimos a unos seres bastantes feos, uno era la copia barata de calamardo (nos reimos de tal simitlitud de su cara y solo reimos en silencio para que no nos escucharan, como dije estaba ahí los mas feos del planeta hasta que la copia de calamardo hablo)

Copia de calamardo: ¡escúchenme bien….. y regocíjense….! ¡han tenido el privilegio….. de ser salvados por el graaan titan!... ¡Podrían considerarlo sufrimiento, noo….. esta es su salvación….. la balanza universal…. se esta equilibrando gracias a su sacrificio!... ¡sonrian… ya que incluso en su muerte, se han convertido en hijo de tanos!

Galaxy: ( en la mente nosotros) ¡mas bien hijo de tu reputisima madre perro faldero maldita copia barata de calamardo….. estúpido mesias que te haces pasar por alguien que no eres hijo de la chingada! (todos nos reimos sin hacer ruido y puse a la bola blanca antes de pasar una barrera que no nos oyeran (n_n) y vimos al giganton mas feo, tambien a loky y a thor en el suelo jalado por el mastadonte subdesarrolado).

Tanos: (suspira) aggg… yo se lo que se siente perder….. sentir en lo maas hondo que tienes razón…. Y fallar… de todos modos (el arrastra a thor), es aterrador, tus piernas se hacen como jalea….. pero les pregunto ¿con que fin? Témanle, huyan de el, al final el destino siempre les llega y ahora ya esta aquí o debo decir….. ¡que ya vine! (el alzando su puño cerrando activando una de las 6 gemas del infinito, hasta nos sorprendimos ya que esas 6 gemas del infinito puede exterminar a la mitad de la población incluyendo a los poderosos y preferimos guardar silencio a haber que pasaba y escuchar al tanos).

Thor: (se veía que recibió la putiza de su vida por tanos, sacando sangre de su boca) buuuac ¡hablaaas d-demasia-do!

Tanos: ¡¿el tercer acto o la cabeza de tu hermano?!... supongo que tienes una preferencia.

Loky: a si la tengo! Acaba con el (tanos se sorprendio igual que nosotros que acabaría a su hermano y quejando de el, tanos puso su puño con la gema en la cara de thor haciendo que gritara de la tortura que le estaba dando, no aguanto mas hasta que hablo) ¡ya déjalo en paz! (tanos retira su puño de la gema que tenia torturándolo y thor hablo).

Thor: no tenemos el tercer acto, (escupe mas sangre de su boca), fue destruido en asgard…. (A lo contrario loky tiene el tercer acto cosa que nos impacto que el lo tenia so sabemos eso pero ¿Por qué? Y el se decepciona de loky) tu eres el peor hermano.

Loky: (acerca el tercer acto para tanos) ¡ te aseguro hermano…. Que el sol volverá a salir!

Tanos: (el se rie de lo patético que dijo) hmhmhmhm, ¡tu optimismo esta fuera de lugar asagarniano!

Loky: ¡para empezar… no soy asgarniano….y además tenemos un hulk! (De la nada aparece hulk todo verde casi parecido a tanos, este le comienza a darle unos putazos a tanos pero al momento de que lo estaba ahorcando, tanos levanta las manotas de hulk haciendo que se sorprendiera que alguien mas fuera mas fuerte, de ahí le estaba regresando los putazos recibidos de hulk al final lo levanta y lo asota y este derrotado, desmayado y nosotros vimos que alguien lo puso como jalea a derretir pero sabíamos que hacer).

Thor lo golpeo con un tubo pero no le hizo nada, haciendo que tanos lo golpeara lanzándolo metro atrás y la copia de calamardo estaba conjurando unas palabras y levitando pedazos de metal encerrando a thor hasta con la boca ¡que perra! Y el tercer hombre llamado hamdal lo vio y alzo su espada creo que es la arma que nos envio no se para que y el hablo.

Hamdal: (por la poca fuerza que le quedaba alzo su espada baifrost) padres de todo aggg….., que la magia agg… oscura fluya en mi una ultima vez (levanta su mano al inconsciente hulk y este es llevado por un rayo de colores desapareciendo de ahí, creo que lo llevo a la planeta tierra de donde venimos y esa debe ser la arma del baifrost y vio arriba donde nosotros estábamos invisibles y estábamos sorprendidos que este nos viera y dando una risita diciendo unas ultimas palabras) jijiji, aparte le heredo mi espada baifrost a 3 seres poderosos que cuidaran bien mi espada jajaja (el tosiendo mas sangre), (nadie de ahí dijo nada de lo que acaba de decir)

Thor (el estaba pensando a quien se los dejo) haber hamdal dijo que le heredaría su espada a 3 seres poderosos pero ¿Quién? (de momento abrió sus ojos y el sabia quienes eran) ahora lo entiendo…. acaso serán esos 5 ponis que estuvieron en la tierra y que galaxy ya es el portador de mi martillo y ahora su esposa y su hija y el son los nuevos herederos de la espada baifrost, (el levanto su ceja) pero donde estará…. (thor vio a hamdal que señalaba su cabeza hacia arriba y dando entender que están aquí) entonces ya están aquí y talvez le den su merecido a tanos jejeje, esto será divertido.

Tanos va donde esta hamdal, unos de sus ayudantes la da una lanza para clavárselo.

Tanos: eso fue estúpido y patético que dijiste, (hamdal voltea a thor por ultima vez, tanos le clava la lanza a hamdal que este muriera.

Thor: (grito con desesperación al ver a su amigo morir e n manos de tanos) ¡nooooooooooooo, te vas a morir… por eso, (la copia de calamardo levita unos pequeños trozos de metal, tapándole la boca a thor, para que no hable).

Copia de calamardo: (alza su dedo diciendo que guarde silencio) sshhhhhhh, (tanos va con el y la copia se arrodilla entregándole el tercer acto a el) mi humilde persona se inclina ante su grandeza ningún otro ser a tenido la fuerza no…. La nobleza, para portar no una si no 2 gemas del infinito (tanos agarra el tercer acto y la copia sigue hablando) el universo se extiende ante sus pies…. Tanos con su mano lo cierra y empieza a destruir el cubo del tercer acto haciendo que salga una gema azul, este se lo pone en su guante poniéndolo en la segunda ranura del guante liberando una explosión azul y sintiendo que tanos es mas fuerte pero es un pendejo y de la que se espera.

Tanos: (ve en su guante teniendo 2 gemas del infinito y este se rie) jajajaja, hay 2 gemas mas en la tierra, mis hijos vallan alla y llévenmelas a titan (sus hijos se arrodillan a el)

Copia de xena y maléfica: ¡padre no te vamos a fallar!.

Loky: ¡si me dejan opinar, si van a ir a la tierra…. puedo ser su guía….. tengo un poco de experiencia en ese terreno!

Tanos; (hablando de forma sarcástica) ¡claro si consideras el fracaso como experiencia!

Loky: considero que la experiencia es la experiencia…. ¡Oh poderoso tanos yo… loky, príncipe de asgard….. hijo de odin (el ve a su hermano thor) legitimo rey de yutinjam, dios de la mentiras (en su mano aparece su daga a escondidas) te ofrezco solemnemente mi…. Eterna…. Lealtad….! Cuando ya dijo eso levanto la daga a tanos haciendo que se lo detuviera usando la gema azul a escasos centímetros de su barbilla.

Tanos (mirando con desprecio) ¿mi….. eterna…? (Con su otra mano agarra el brazo de loky sosteniendo la daga) escoge tus palabras con cuidado (con su otra mano donde tiene su guante este lo ahorca levantándolo del suelo mirando a thor con malicia y loky habla).

Loky: (casi no puede respirar que tanos lo esta ahorcando) tu aggg….. aggg…. Nunca vas a hacer aggg…. Aggg…. Un dioos. (Cuando tanos lo iba a matar scoot me hablo).

Scoot (tenia una voz temblorina al ver eso que iba su hermano de thor morirá) papa tenemos que hacer algo, no me importa de no ayudar a otro, al diablo con las reglas hay a que ayudarlo no me quedare aquí parada como lo matan actuamos o actuo yo misma.

Light: (tambien estaba desesperada por esta escena del hermano de thor) galaxy querido, no me quedare no mas viendo esto me importa un bledo las reglas lo ayudare con mi hija ustedes blats y stellar tambien están de acuerdo (ellos asienten) asi que galaxy que decides pero no morirá alguien de un ser querido si nos castiga los cinco pues ya ni modo entonces decide ya.

Galaxy: (lo estaba pensando y ellos tenían razón y al carajo con la reglas si nos castiga por esto) bien al demonio con las reglas familia están listos para esta pelea y exterminar a esas alimañas (todos asintieron entonces que asi sea) bola blanca por favor aparecete y dejanos que nos aparezcamos y golpeare al mastodonte,… (la bola blanca asintió y dejo de ser invisible thor por reojo vio la bola blanca lo cual ya sabia y se quedo ahí como sin nada cuando tanos lo iba a romperle el cuello a loky, arriba se ilumino haciendo que vieran esa luz blanca)

Tanos: (el vio la luz blanca apareciendo de la nada) ¿pero que demonios hace esa cosa brillante… (no termino porque una luz blanca apareció y yo formándome en mi forma de bat poni alicornio llendo a el).

Galaxy: (brille mi aura en todo mi cuerpo y haciendo que mis 4 cascos aparecieran las garras afiladas de sombras y diciendo) "meteroro de pegaso" (me fui muy rápido a el saliendo proyectiles de galaxias y constelaciones con mi casco de garras afiladas de sombras en la cara a tanos haciendo que soltara a loky y dándole un tremendo golpe y rasguñandole en su cara haciendo que este gritara del dolor y mandalolo por los aires…. Llendo a una pila de soportes lo cual lo cubre todo completo, y los otros al ver a su padre que fue golpeado por mi estos se abalanzan a golpearme, pero de la nada light aparece en frente de ella interfiriendo y sacando su espada mugo, la copia de xena lanza su arma contra ella pero con su casco derecho formado de garras la detiene haciendo que se impactara que alguien detuviera su arma, light en un rápido movimiento se lanza contra ella haciendo unas figuras en la espada mugo teniendo una cara impactada y al final lo guarda en su funda, haciendo que deshaga en miles de trocitos ya para luego sacando de la nada 2 granadas incendiarias aventando a la copia de xena quemándose ahí mismo. Por lo tanto la copia de calamardo vio esa escena tan repulsiva que con sus brazos hizo movimentos haciendo levantar pilares de metal hacia light.

Copia de calmardo: ¡muere desgraciada…. Pagaras por haberle hecho eso a mi hermana!

Light: (ella estaba volando y tomando un frasco de la sangre de poni) si…. Si lo que tu digas copia barata de calamardo… ¡pero tus absurdos y patéticas profetas dan asco! (empezó a imitar y haciendo las mismas poses de lo que paso hace algunos momentos) ¡escúchenme bien….. y regocíjense….! ¡han tenido el privilegio….. de ser salvados por el graaan titan!... Podrían considerarlo sufrimiento, noo….. esta es su salvación….. la balanza universal…. se esta equilibrando gracias a su sacrificio!... ¡sonrian… ya que incluso en su muerte, se han convertido en hijos de tanos!... eso es un absurdo nunca vi en toda mi vida palabras tontas y eres patético hijo de tu putisima madre jijijiji!

Copia de calamardo: (el estallo de enojo ya que alguien la imito) ¡cayate a mi nadie me copia de esa manera….. ahora muere animal parlante (ya cuando lo iba a lanzar la cosas de metal, un destello de magenta paso muy rápido haciendo que sus brazos fueran cortados, gritando del dolor volteo a ver quien fue que le corto sus brazos, y vio a una pequeña que volaba que tenia una espada en su boca maldiciendo a ella) aaaaaaaaaaaaah, te maldigo maldita per…. (no termino ya que scoot le corto su cabeza rodando en el suelo y tambien haciendo lo mismo que light, arrojando 2 granadas incendiarias al decapitado calamardo y riéndose de el).

Scoot: (guardo su arma lupo en su funda en su lomo y riéndose del decapitado) jajajaja… esa bocaza tuya te mando a la muerte maldito cabron… a mi madre nadie le dice eso (ella volteo a donde estaba thor y loky y llamo a su mama) mama será mejor liberar a thor y sanar a los 2 ya que están en pésimas condiciones.

Light: (volteo a donde estaban los 2) si scoot mejor vamos con ellos ya blats y stellar ya se encargaron del mutante subdesarrollado y (los vio devorándoselo haciendo que diera una risita) jijiji, los 2 lo están degustando y los dejaremos que se lo devoren ya que eso lo calmara de su apetito y mejor vamos con ellos.

Mientras light y scoot liberan a thor y sanan a los 2 diciendo monton de sermones yo estuve ahí parado volando en mi lugar y vi en el suelo el guante de las gemas del infinito, con mi telekinesis lo levito y me lo pongo en mi casco izquierdo haciendo que tenga un poder mas abrazador, pero de la nada aparesco las otras 4 gemas del infinito no se como pero los apareci y tambien hago un hechizo de multiplicación del guante y aparezco los elementos de la armonía tambien incrustandolos ahí, sentia mas poder pero no era avariciosos del poder, thor me iba a decir algo pero en los escombros sale tanos de su tumba cosa que cabreo al ver a su alrededor no veía a sus hijos, el estaba sorprendido que su hijos estaban muertos, descuartizado, incendiados, dos ponis devorando al mastodonte y al verme se quedo perplejo al verme y me vio con tal enojo que sintió su cara todo golpeado y zarpazos y viendo su sangre hasta que hablo.

Tanos: (sintió su cara que alguien le había hecho daño y tenia su pocos amigos) eh tu animal parlante… jamas te perdonare lo que me hiciste esto a mi y matare a tus compañeros de haber matado a mis hijos… (el vio que tenia dos guantes y parecían iguales las gemas del infinito hasta que se rio) jajajaja, vaya, vaya, vaya, ahora veo 2 guantes iguales con as mismas gemas del infinito y solo chasquear mis dedos todos ustedes serán borrados del mapa y quiero saber tu nombre y que clase de animal eres tu ya que no hay animales parlanchines en este universo y de haberme dado un golpe asi de esa manera.

Galaxy: (estaba sentado cruzado de brazos con los guantes como una persona normal y estaba algo aburrido) aaaaaaghhh, bien ya era hora de que hablaras tanos…. Ya me estaba aburriéndome, y claro me llamo Blake galaxy o nightmare Blake galaxy, (de hecho me estaba parando de mi lugar ya envolviéndome todo mi pelaje negro a neblina oscura sacando chispas de electricidad, cambiando mis ojos a rojo sangre de mirada asesina y saliendo mis dientes y colmillos afillados como sierra) y por ultimo soy o somos los 3 bat ponis alicornios y mis 2 compañeros que están deleitando ese delicioso manjar a tu pobre hijo son unicornios y me alegra darte un golpe…. Pero ya dejemos de hablar y empecemos a pelear y trata de quitarme estos guantes ya que dale de…

No termine ya que tanos me empezó a golpearme con sus enormes puños en todo mi cuerpo, asi que me tuve que hacerme humo rápido e irme atrás y hacerme otra vez a mi forma y cerrando los puños de los 2 guantes en su cabeza, golpeándolo una y otra vez, tanos se estaba cubriendo de mis puños que este, tambien le entraba a los catorrazos entre tanos y yo nos dabamos de golpes que le di en la quijada retrocediendo, pero antes que le diera otro golpe me sujeto de mi cola desestabilizando mi vuelo haciendo que me azotara una y otra vez en el suelo repitiendo esto 15 veces al 16 me dio mas fuerte que gritara del dolor tirándome al suelo y con sus puños golpeándome un par de combos en mi cara costillas alas, mis 4 patas y quedando algo inconsciente y ensangrentando, por ultimo me despoja de los 2 guantes haciendo que thor y loky se sorprendan que me derroto y tenia mas poder, tanos con su mano izquierda me agarro de mi cuello haciendo que me dificultara al respirar sacudiéndome como un pescado ya casado y este me hablo).

Tanos: (el me tenia agarrado de mi cuello) sabes Blake galaxy…. Eres el primero en hacerme daño y darme un buen combate de golpe a golpe pero…. (me apretó mas el cuello haciendo que me matara y quedando mi cabeza volteando a otro lado y sacando mi lengua) ups… creo que pase pero nada ahora eres un animal parlante muerto y te respeto, (este me azota al suelo dándome una pisada fuerte y el camina donde están los demás).

Thor: (el tenia un enojo hacia tanos ya que el me mato o no?) maldito tanos eres un monstuo jamas te permitiré de haber matado a alguien (iba tras el pero light lo detiene) light porque me detienes no vez que galaxy le entrego todas las gemas a el y debemos de detenerlo de una vez.

Light: (ella tenia una sonrisa confiada) ja, no te preocupes thor esto ya es jaquemate solo ve y mira (al decir sus palabras de ella solo se quedo quieto y ver que pasaba lo cual tanos se extrañaba por eso).

Tanos: haber que no me querían quitar estas bellezas, pero no importa ahora todos desaparecerán de una vez (el alzo los 2 guantes y chasqueo sus dedos pero?... algo paso no tuvo efecto, chasqueo nuevamente los 2 guantes y nada lo hizo varias veces y nada ya molesto se quejo) esto tiene que ser una broma porque no brillan esto. De pronto sintió algo que jamas lo veria por venir sintió algo en tu pecho haciendo que gritara y le saliera sangre en la boca, y taran-taran salgo yo de su pecho, llevándome su corazón haciendo un agujero en su pecho y se veía de su otro lado, thor y loky no lo creía que yo acaba de sobrevivir, haciendo que tanos se arrodillara de su pecho y su corazón en mis colmillos yo me rio de el, lo mastico y me lo devoro de un solo bocado tragándomelo, y este empieza a temblar a ver semejante monstruo como yo).

Tanos: (el estaba escupiendo mas sangre y verme a mi que seguía con vida y a punto de morir) q-quienes son u- ustedes m-m-montruos.

Nightmare galaxy: (yo me empece a reir de forma psicópata) jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, (con mi telekinesis le arrebato los 2 guantes a tanos poniéndomelos en mis cascos) tanos, somos tu peor pesadilla tu y tu gente, no existirán mas seras nada, con el izquierdo son las verdaderas gemas del infinito y de la derecha son los elementos de la armonia y no te sirvió jajajajajajaja, (de ahí empece a chasquear los 2 guantes haciendo que estos brillaran y tanos empezaba a sentirse algo hasta desaparecer como ceniza y su nave tambien con todo tripulación con el izquierdo lo digo) al ver estos cuerpos si habra resurrección (de nuevo chasqueo el izquierdo brillando nuevamente y en algunos siglos reencarnaran no incluyendo a los malos, desapareci el guante y los elementos de la armonía regresándolos a su lugar ya que celestia no se puede enterar de esto…. Y con el otro guante se lo doy a thor ya que el tiene confianza) thor te entrego el guante con las gemas del infinito, ahora tanos ya no será un peligro para nosotros (de la nada aparezco una hacha con una martillo tambien entregándoselo) aparte te entrego esto llamado trueno relampagueante este fue forjado de donde se forjo el martillo tuyo ya que contiene lo mismo que el martillo y aparte del baifrost y le estiro mi casco ya no hecho de sombras)

Thor: (el se amarro su guante atrás de su espada y le di su arma y me dio su mano como saludo con mi casco) bien galaxy gracias de que tu y ustedes nos hyan salvado de esta amenaza y aceptare estos regalos y que harán ustedes.

Galaxy: (caminamos donde estaba la espada baifrost… entre light scoot y yo lo tocamos haciendo que la espada brillara y las nuestras tambien haciendo que estos se junten los cuatro y de la nada nuestras espadas ahora eran un poco mas grandes con la forma de la espada de baifrost y lo metimos en nuestras fundas ya que tambien cambio de forma y juntándonos de vuelta) nosotros nos regresamos a nuestro hogar ya que aquí no esta en este universo sino en otro lado (de ahí nos estamos haciendo traslucidos un poco mas rápido) y de nada thor fue un gusto ayudar esta vez y ya hable con el doctor strange con mi telepatía y queme disculpe de haberle tomado su gema del tiempo y será mejor que llegando se lo entregues y le avise que hulk iba a su casa pero le explique ya la situacion, al parecer una nave viene hacia aca y les dara un aventón a la tierra y un consejo vigila mas a tu hermano de hoy en adelante.

Thor: (el le salio una lagrima que ya nos íbamos) bien galaxy, snif….. le entregare la gema a lmago y hare caso y vigilare a loky.

Loky: (el estaba enojado con el) oye me puedo cuidarme solo.

Galaxy: (yo le di una sonrisa) jajaja, claro que si, de ahí nos envovimos de la bola blanca hasta ser uno solo y empezamos a irnos arriba lentamente) asi que nos vemos thor, loky, nos vemos, (ellos dos se despidieron de nosotros, la bola blanca empezó a ir hacia arriba dejándolos en la nave) bien scoot ya dale la orden de regresar a cielo con el dios ya veremos como le hacemos de romper esta regla jijiji.

Scoot: O_O hay papa pues no queda de otra….. bien bola blanca asi que regresemos al cielo donde esta dios por favor (la bola sintió y nos fuimos a hiper-velocidad en el camino del multiverso estábamos conversando de los que paso y que ahora nuestras espadas ya fueron fortificadas y ahora podemos usarlos cuando vayamos a algún lugar de donde fuimos y ahora el martillo de thor y de lo que paso me disfrazo como thor de uniforme de el pero será otro dia, ya al cabo de 45 minutos llegamos al fin y nos teletransporto al cielo donde estaba el fondo blanco de ahí, la bola blanca de energía nos separo en 5 y volver a nuestra normalidad y ahí un brillo de estrella blanca aparacio y de ahí nos inclinamos es forma de respeto hacia el).

Dios: (el nos dijo que nos levantaramos ya que no era necesario) jijiji, light, scoot, galaxy, y ustedes deben ser los nuevos compañeros blats y stellar no es cierto… (ellos asintieron con su cabeza) levántense y no es necesario una reverencia y creo que cumplieron con su misión, galaxy ahora eres padre y tu segunda esposa twilight sparkle ya tiene 7 meses de embarazo (eso me alivio ya que el tiempo pasa muy rápido alla y asentí con la cabeza), bien a lo otro, al parecer la bola de energía los mando a otro lado para tener las armas el martillo de thor que fue elegido por galaxy ahora eres mas poderoso con ese martillo, segundo el mismo lado pero unos meses viajando del multiverso, llegando donde estaban atacado y tener la espada baifrost y hamdal los eligio a ustedes 3 como sus herederos, ahora sus espadas mugo, kupo y lupo son mas poderosos mas filosos y tienen la forma de la espada, ahora iran a otros lados ya debieron de estar ahí. Pero no estoy enojado con ustedes de haber roto las reglas, sino es un acto heroico de haber salvado el universo de tanos porque llegando aquí les iba a da su segunda misión de eliminar a tanos de la faz y no quedar nada (todos nos sorprendimos ya que ahí tanos era la segunda misión de eliminarlo nos dimos un sentón del asombro).

Galaxy: (tenia mi casco en mi cabeza de lo sorprendido que estábamos nosotros ya que esto nos paso de pura curiosidad) es eso en verdad dios que ya llegando aquí nos ibas a dar un extra de eliminarlo ya que el quería las gemas del infinito y ahora el universo esta a salvo gracias a nosotros.

Dios: (el asintió son su brillo) si galaxy…. ustedes salvaron a todos ya que hasta lo mas poderosos no se salvan incluyéndolos y en su tierra tambien sentirían ese efecto…. pero gracias a ustedes los voy a recompensar por esto, ya que lo tenia guardado para su cumpleaños 2021 de light y 2022 de galaxy pero creo que lo hare aparecer, felicidades light, galaxy ustedes serán padres y sabran de quien se tratara y scoot tendras una hermana menor y (eso nos dejo con la boca abierta y nuestros ojos mas chicos, de esta sorpresa ya que seriamos otra vez padres pero de quien se tratara y scoot tendría una hermanita menor ya teniendo un hermano o hermana en camino de parte mia, en eso una bola de energía blanca azul apareció de la nada, haciendo que este desapareciera y ver a alguien sentada, hasta nosotros 2 no lo podíamos creer teníamos en frente a una potrilla bat poni alicornio como nosotros, ella tenia su pelaje azul claro, melena y cola blanca con rayas azul cielo, lo que vimos que esta era ciega pero ella nos veía con ganas de llorar tenia sus ojos de color azul medio oscuro, su cuttie mark era de una flor de un copo blanco y su tallo azul hasta que los 2 nos acercamos a abrazar a esta poni que antes estaba ciega pero ahora no …ella veía y ella tambien se acerco a nosotros igual abrazandono llorando.

¿?: (ella nos abrazo al igual que nosotros llorando) p- p- princesa l- light y- y- y p -p- p- principe g.. g- galaxy, los snif….. los veo de nuevo a- ahora en carne y hueso, no los veía en mas de 1000 años y ahora estoy….. aq- qui con ustedes de ser ahora su hija y ella…. Mi… mi hermana mayor y gracias dios, por darme esta segunda oportunidad de que ellos sean mi familia snif…..

Light: (abrazo mas fuerte a nuestra segunda hija) o por dios y por celestia **SnowDrop **por fin estas aquí de no verlos en 1000 años ahora nos estas viendo y snif…. Gracias dios por tener a esta potrilla nuevamente.

Galaxy: (yo tambien abraze a snowdrop de no vernos y que ella fuera muy especial para las princesas y nosotros) o snowdrop nos encanta de tenerte en nuestra familia hija ahora ya puedes ver y (le digo a scoot que se acerque y abrace a su hermana menor) snowdrop, te presento a su hermana mayor scootaloo.

Snowdrop: (ella saluda a su hermana llorando) s- scoot h- hermana…. Como estas, (sin decir demás scoot tambien abraza a su hermana).

Scoot: (ella le salía lagrimas en sus ojos que no estará sola y tendra a su tercer hermano cuando venga twilight y mi hijo) snowdrop snif…. Ahora ya no estare como hermana única….. ahora esta familia crecerá mas grande y un hermanito menor en camino.

Snowdrop: (ella abrazo mas a scoot de tener otro hermano o hermana) em, o scoot… ya dios me conto todos los detalles y tendremos un tercer hermano… (eso nos alegro que ya la familia creciera y lloramos un buen rato de verla nuevamente y dejamos de llorar para calmarnos). Ya que estamos calmados me pueden contar que fue lo que les paso mama y papa ya que hace siglos nadie sabia donde estaban despues de verlos por ultima vez en el imperio de cristal.

Galaxy: (aun estábamos del abrazo y le toque mi casco en su melena lo cual sonrio y movio su cola de un lado a otro) bueno snowdrop nos gustaría contarte todo, pero mejor te lo contamos todo cuando lleguemos a casa ya que este viaje ya casi nos dejo agotados y de estar casi un mes o dos en otra dimensión alterna (y miro a dios) dios gracias por este regalo, esto nos hace feliz.

Dios: (el solo sonrio) de nada galaxy, a casi se me olvida, la ultima vez no me acorde ya que los mande a su aventura y creo que los elementos de la armonía los escogieron a ustedes 2 light y galaxy, como los nuevos guardianes de la armonía. OAO eso nos agarro por sorpresa y además impactados que los elementos de la armonía nos escogieron y le pregunte a dios.

Galaxy: (tenia rascando mi casco en mi cabeza de esa noticia) ya se que los elementos de la armona nos escogieron, ¿pero porque a nosotros tanto a light como yo?

Dios: bueno galaxy a tu pregunta, es porque cuando estaban luchando con nightmare moon hace algunas semanas, los 6 elementos de la armonia, ya los estaban esperando… y tu por ese hechizo y de tu esposa los regresaron a la normalidad y fueron los nuevos guadianes de la armonía durante su niñez y ahora de adultos y ustedes tienen mas de 2mil años de ser los guardianes de la armonía y por eso usaste las 6 para derrotar a tanos junto con las gemas del infinito.

Light: (ella abrió su boca hasta debajo de esa noticia) e- entonces durante estos milenios fuimos los guardianes de la armonia cuando derrotamos a nightmare moon y que fueramos a nuevas aventuras (el asintios con su estrella) ahora entiendo porque derrotamos a nuestros enemigos y nos hicimos mas poderosos de nuestro mundo y de otras equestrias.

Dios: claro que si light, con esto de haber derrotado a tirek y de eliminar a tanos, ahora son los mas poderosos, y ahora la princesa Celestia y la princesa luna ya saben de esto, pero será mejor que vayan a su casa y descansen ya que tienen demasiadas cosas y sus amigas se sorprenderán de su nueva hija.

Galaxy: bien dios y gracias por todo ahora nos vamos y nos veremos en otra (el asintió y cuando iba a formar el pentagrama me quede estatico y mis pupilas se hicieron chicos haciendo que todos se preocuparan por mi).

Light: (ella me movio pero seguía estatico) galaxy, (me movio mas) galaxy, (me movio a mover y a sacudirme mas) galaxyyyyyyy, (nada y se acordó cuando hice eso se impacto que sabia que era) hay no, al parecer galaxy va a tener otra visión.

Blats, stellar, scoot, snowdrop, dios: ¡¿Quueeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Scoot: (ella tenia una cara de angustia) mama eso significa que….. (ella asintió) entonces veremos esa visión que vimos hace algunos días verdad (ella le respondio que si)

Snowdrop: (ella ladeaba su cabeza de duda) mama me puedes decir de que visión están refiriendo ya que no sabia nada de eso (hasta dios se sorprendio que yo tenia esas visiones que nunca los vio).

Light: (tenia un sudor en su cabeza algo apenada) pues hija, dios les explicare porque mi esposo tiene eso, (light les explico que cuando estuvieron en los juegos de equestria, galaxy le pidió que lanzara su rayo a nosotros, cuando le toco a galaxy les comento que ella la mando a volar estrellándose con la pared haciendo que se le partio su cabeza y cuando estábamos inconcientes de ahí galaxy ahora tiene la habilidad de tener esas visiones de otras equestrias o del futuro haciendo que los 2 se impactaran de eso).

Dios: light lo que me acabas de decir es algo peligroso, nadie puede tener esa habilidad, pero deben de tener mucho cuidado con el ya que si tiene otro golpe en la cabeza de eso puede morir siendo un inmortal, (eso nos impacto que yo tuviera eso y que me tenía que cuidarme…. Antes de que dijeran algo, yo cai inconsciente alertando a los demás y light sabia que era, le pidió a dios que proyectara la visión de galaxy en el vacio para nosotros ver y escuchar ya que nosotros sentimos y olemos, dios hizo eso y vimos en negro que ya se sabia que iba a hacer).

La imagen que vimos se hizo claro ahora estábamos en un bosque pero mas tétrico y galaxy se despertó viendo ahí.

Galaxy: (me estaba levantándome poco a poco viendo el bosque todo tétrico y almas corrompidas entre otras cosas pero me vieron a mi) hay por mi madre santísima estas soombras debieron de verme y ahora iran por mi (sonríe confiado), pero no saben estas sombras que soy algo mas (de transforme en nightmare galaxy por completo cubriéndome todo mi pelaje a neblina oscura, mis 4 cascos en garras afiladas de sombras, mis dientes y colmillos afilados como sierra, y mis ojos cambiaron a rojo sangre de mirada asesina, mis alas de angel se envolvieron de mis sombras ya cubriéndome por completo y lanzando un grito a esas sombras que dejaran de venir a hacia a mi dando que estas sombras tuvieran algo de miedo y dando una voz autoritario, pise fuerte con mi casco de garras haciendo una grieta en el suelo, alzando tambien mis alas cubiertas de sombras) bien malditos canijos ya dejen de verme como alguien de muerte asi que vayanse y molesten a alguien mas porque yo no estoy en su menú…., (con eso todas las sombras se fueron de ahí sin rechistar ya que les doy mas miedo que a los enemigos que nos enfrentamos y dando un respiro sin des transformarme) aggg… ufffff, eso estuvo cerca asi que bien, todos me pueden escuchar.

Light: claro que si nightmare galaxy, te escuchamos fuerte y claro.

Scoot: papa, ¿A dónde te llevo esta visión? Ya que estas en otro lugar.

Snowdrop: asi que mi papa esta en otro lado (yo le asentí mi cabeza) entonces que haces ahí.

Nightamre galaxy: (me estaba rascando mi cabeza algo apenado) pues la verdad no lo se… pero creo que este lugar debe ser que me encontrare con ese poni que nos hemos encontrado días antes en el otro bosque (antes que continuara oi con mis orejas de murciélago escuchar que algo o alguien acercarse asi que me oculte entre las sombras, para que no me encontrara este se detuvo y se paro ahí conversando con unas figuras que estaban en sus orejas asi que me dispuse a escuchar con mis orejas de murciélago, (jejeje que bueno ser un bat poni alicornio y escuchar que otros no oyen y mi familia mis compañeros y dios estaban escuchando esto)

(NOTA: estos diálogos no son mios, sino estos dialogos le pertenece a ghost994 por aprobarme sus personajes y si quieren leerlo completo búsquenlo en regresar de las sombras capitulo 109 y otro en 113 asi que seguimos).

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

¿?: llegamos ¿qué es lo que harás ahora?

¿?: (simplemente me recosté sobre el pasto) por el momento descansar, ese fue un viaje largo y molesto.

¿?: Tch no me vengas con estupideces, es imposible que te cansaras solo por eso solo entra y termina con todo esto de una vez que no tengo toda la vida para perderla contigo.

¿?: (Su mirada se llenó de ira) jódete maldita alimaña.

¿?: (Respondió de la misma forma) que te jodan a ti.

¿?: (Recosté la cabeza en el suelo) tch ¡ya cállense de una vez ustedes dos!... dije que quiero descansar y con ustedes dos haciendo tanto ruido no voy a poder hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados así que solo descanse tranquilamente allí en el suelo, pero tenía una pregunta que me comía por dentro.

¿?: Dices que la verdadera felicidad es aquella que nunca se va cierto… ¿entonces quiere decir que en mi vida nunca he sido feliz?

¿?: Agg no te hagas una idea equivocada, piensa bien en tus recuerdos ¿hay alguno de ellos que de solo recordarlo te saca una sonrisa?

¿?: Umm no lo sé a ciencia cierta, puede que sí.

¿?: Entonces si lo fuiste, mira… este parasito y yo siempre hemos estado contigo desde ese día, y puedo asegurarte que si fuiste feliz, pero eres tú al final el que decide si lo fuiste o no, yo solo puedo intentar darte concejos al igual que la maldita alimaña.

¿?: Y sigues con eso, ¿que no tienes uno mejor que maldita alimaña? ¬_¬ Puedo enseñarte algunos más si quieres.

¿?: Tch o dejan esa estúpida pelea o les juro que los mato a ambos para que me dejen en paz… (Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra así que suspire un poco más tranquilo) ¿De qué día hablas?

¿?: (sonrió con mucho dolor) Entiéndeme por favor, quisiera decírtelo pero no puedo… simplemente no puedo, no es algo que me guste recordar.

¿?: No es algo que me importe mucho, dímelo.

¿?: ¡jajaja! (y de la nada comenzó a reír de lo lindo como si hubiera dicho algún chiste o algo) ¿a dónde quedo tu verdadera felicidad ahora? no creo que te lo diga pero yo si lo hare.

¿?: (Se paró de frente con solo odio en su mirada) ¡No Te Atrevas A Decirlo Pedazo De Escoria!

¿? (sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras reía con locura) ¡JAJAJA Habla Del Tiempo Que Te Volviste Una Maldita Bestia Y Masacraste A Una Ciudad Tras Otra! ¡Ponis, Grifos, Cebras, Todo Te Valió Mierda! ¡Mataste Cada Ser Que Se Te Cruzo De Las Mil Y Un Formas Y Lo Disfrutaste Como Nada En Tu Maldita Vida!

¿?: umm (le di una mirada vacía) no soy tan estúpido para confiar plenamente en ti, es posible que me estés mintiendo, (mire a mi otro acompañante) por eso quiero oírlo de ti… si solo te callas entenderé que él tiene razón.

¿?: (Comenzó a llorar) el olvidar a veces es una bendición ¿quieres perder esa bendición que se te dio?

¿?: (Me calle por un rato pensándolo) supongo que no por el momento, hay algo que quiero hacer antes de volverme más loco de lo que estoy, (cerré los ojos) después de todo… hablar con ustedes es prueba de que ya hace mucho perdí la cordura.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

P.O.V. nightmare galaxy

Estaba yo ahí escondido en los arboles en las sombras escuchando lo que dijeron esos 2.

Nightmare galaxy: asi que ese poni tenia a 2 como dolores de cabeza uno tiene razón y el otro de masacrar y no sentirse culpa (esto me alegro ya que nosotros tambien hacíamos eso cuando le dimos mole a esos 3 guardias hace años en canterlot y estaba oyendo como seguían los 2 discutiendo como perros y gatos y el otro se durmió y light me hablo).

Light: al parecer este poni debe tener algo en el pasado que tenga a esos 2 pero que habrá hecho para merecer esto.

Scoot: no lo se mama, tampoco sabemos pero eso si que el otro tiene mas oscuridad pero creo que sabemos que es y en su flanco tienen esa marca de muerte igual que nosotros.

Snowdrop: dios me explico que era eso pero como es que ustedes no cayeron en eso ya deberían de tener unas alimañas como esas.

Nightmare galaxy: (le estaba diciendo en mi mente para que no me oyeran y estaba poniendo mi casco de garras a mi menton) bueno hija, cuando era un potro bat ponicornio, antes de conocer a tu madre no sabia quien era mi familia, asi que era bueno a la magia negra y no tenia como le dicen ¡asi demonios! Porque tenia sangre de mi padre cuando los 2 conocimos despues y eramos hijos de nuestros padres y por eso tenemos la marca de muerte al igual que tu hermana scoot pero nadie nos controlaba, solo se espantaban al vernos y seguimos como sin nada pero creo que no me ire hasta que vea un poco mas esta bien (todos asintieron y asi que me eleve y me puse en una rama de un árbol resistente asi que enrolle mi cola con la rama y me dormi viendo hacia abajo como los murciélagos lo hacen, asi que use mis alas para cubrirme en toda mi cara y no ver lo que quedaba del sol y me dormi.).

Horas mas tarde ya anocheciendo…, bostece y estirando todo mi cuerpo y regresando mis alas a su lugar y viendo hacia abajo…. Asi que mi cola se desenrrollo de la rama y descendi lentamente donde estaba, vi que seguía dormiendo el poni y lo cual este se estaba empezando a mover su boca del bostezo y me calle para ver que decían. **(los textos negros serán de galaxy para no confundir el guion)**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

¿?: (abrí los ojos y bostecé mirando al cielo nocturno) agg.

¿?: hasta que al fin te dignaste a despertar

¿?: es hora de movernos.

Me levanté del suelo donde estuve descansando y luego comencé a caminar al interior de un espeso bosque. **(yo lo segui lentamente en las sombras del bosque para que no me escucharan).**

¿?: eso es… (Comenzó a reír con locura) ¡Vamos Tu Presa Esta Frente A Ti, Solo Un Poco Más Y Lograras Disfrutar De Un Glorioso Momento! (cambio su tono a uno afilado y frio) el ultimo respiro de una de tus víctimas, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda ser mejor que eso.

¿?: ¿y aun así prestas tus oídos a sus palabras? Agg… que tan bajo has caído ya para hacerlo, y solo cuanto más bajo quieres caer para continuar con algo como esto.

¿?: solo sigamos de una vez, ya esto se ha alargado demasiado y es hora de ponerle un fin.

Solo seguí caminando hasta que llegue a donde quería, tuve unas cuantas molestias de camino, pero no representaron mucho reto antes que las aplastara, cuando por fin llegue a donde quería me detuve y mire a mis acompañantes.

¿?: una barrera de vacío ¿eh? je muy inteligente de su parte el crear algo así para protegerse… pero lástima que se cómo destruirlas (Estaba por tocar la barrera pero me detuvo) espera no seas imbécil, si lo haces así notaran tu presencia, deja que yo me encargue de esto. **(me tuve que convertirme en humo para estar mas cerca de los 3 a solo un metro donde estaban en esa barrera, lastima que tambien nosotros sabemos toda clase de palabras antiguas peor deje que el parasito lo dejara de conjurarlo).**

Uno de mis acompañantes comenzó a decir algunas palabras y un agujero se formó en la barrera así que solo entre y seguí caminando directo a donde sentía a mi presa. **(yo entre despues, me hice invisible para que no me vieran y vi o vimos que era el castillo de que le habíamos dicho a Spike y era de las alas carmín que en la equestria que estábamos si estaba pero al estar aquí algunas cosas cambian y otras no jejeje, pero me mantuve a raya escuchando lo que decian).**

¿?: dime algo ¿de verdad seguirás con esto? ¿Acaso ya no significa nada para ti este sitio? ¿Vas a mancharlo con sangre así como así? solo mira a tu alrededor y dime si de verdad estas dispuesto.

¿?: (lo hice, miré mi alrededor mientras caminaba y mi respuesta solo fue una) no.

¿?: (comenzó a llorar) has caído muy hondo ya si esa es tu respuesta (me abrazo la cabeza deteniéndome) de verdad lo lamento mucho, lamento el que todo termine así.

¿?: solo déjame terminar esto de una vez.

¿?: ¡Jajaja así es, solo deja de estorbar y apártate! ¿por qué no solo terminas de desaparecer? Después de todo ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

¿?: (me abrazo aún más fuerte la cabeza) puede que hayas caído muy profundo… pero aún tengo esperanzas, eso es algo que nunca muere.

Cuando me soltó yo solo seguí avanzando, atravesé una puerta y luego solo seguí, cuando por fin llegue sonreí, los tenía delante de mí y todos estaban dormidos. **(me tuve que separarme de el y estar en una zona donde estaba mas oscuro me eleve y vi de espectador o espectadores viendo abajo jejeje n_n).**

Me acerque a la primera de todas mis presas y levante mis garras pero antes que pudiera acabarla algo me impacto en un costado alejándome de la pegaso.

¿?: hey its of bads maner to enter someone else's room like this, first you must touch and ask permission. /hey es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de alguien más así, primero se debe de tocar y pedir permiso/

Por culpa de eso todos los demás despertaron mientras que yo me levantaba del suelo y miraba al dragón que me ataco.

Batponi: (cuando ella me vio comenzó a temblar mientras lloraba y por el olor se orino) n- no.

Dragón: ¡Riu take to scoot and rising out of here now, I will handle this! /¡Riu Toma A Scootaloo Y A Rising Y Salgan De Aqui, Yo Me Encargare De Esto! **(ok el dragon llamo a scoot y la bat poni rising pero cuando estamos en otras equestrias siempre pasan estas cosas, pero asi es la vida cosa que puede sorprender a mas de uno, pero el cuervo llamado riu se nos hace familiar pero donde, a lo mejor el guardian sabra de esto cuando lleguemos).**

Cuervo: ¡come kids its time to go now! / ¡vamos niñas es hora de irse!/

¿?: ¡Apresúrate antes de que escapen!

El cuervo tomo a la batponi con sus garras y la pegaso los seguía a la ventana, estaban por irse pero ni en juego dejaba que eso pasara, el dragón me lanzo su aliento pero yo aproveche las sombras del sitio para pasar a través de él e ir por los que escapaban, salí de las sombras y una espada de fuego azul impacto mi costado ignorando las sombras que me protegían, eso evito que llegara hasta ellos y que lograran salir por la ventana.

¿?: ¡Maldición Eres Un Inútil Los Tenías Delante Y Los Dejaste Escapar!

Yo solo sonreí y al momento el cuervo grito y cayo junto con la batponi del aire, no era necesario que los tocara… al fin y al cabo, todos tenemos sombras que me son muy fáciles de controlar y use la de sus alas para matar al pajarraco.

Antes que tan siquiera celebrara la primera muerte el maldito dragón se las había arreglado para llegar a mi espalda sin que lo notara y como si la capa de sombras no sirviera de nada me hizo 5 cortes profundos con sus garras en el lomo y de paso la fuerza fue tal que me lanzo contra una de las paredes del sitio. **(vaya hasta estaba cerca mio de la pared y no me movi ya que si lo hacia el dragon iria por mi, pero que chingados si el dragon me ve lo tendre que acordarse de su propia madre si fuese necesario).**

Dragón: hey no te olvides de mí (vaya, me lleve en verdad una sorpresa cuando pude de hecho entender al dragón… como sea el solo sacudió de sus garras mi sangre mirándome fríamente) porque te aseguro que será lo último que hagas.

Me levante del suelo y luego mire al dragón sintiendo una intensa ira, salte directo a su cuello y con mis garras me enganche en él y hale con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero en vez de ver sangre en mis garras recibí un tremendo golpe en la cara que me tiro al suelo. **(w_o ¡auch! Eso debe de doler para ese poni y le dolerá eso por la mañana).**

Mire al dragón y solo logre aruñar las escamas de su cuello así que decidí cambiar de estrategia, salte del suelo para evitar un pisotón del dragón y use la sombras debajo de él para hacer picos que lo atravesaran pero este batió sus alas y salto detrás esquivando.

Corrí hasta donde estaba y salte de nuevo a su cuello, este uso sus garras para intentar cortarme en el rostro, pero yo solo entre en las sombras para salir detrás de él y lanzar 8 cortes oscuros a su lomo, uno por cada una de mis garras pero para mi sorpresa el dragón se envolvió a sí mismo en una barrera de color azul que resistió los cortes.

Al caer al suelo sentí uno de mis cascos ser atravesado y al mirar a el vi una cuchilla de metal que salía del suelo, saque mi casco de ella y mire al dragón... ya estaba harto del maldito.

Dragón: agg supongo que espere mucho de ti… ¿que acaso el gato te comió la lengua?

¿?: ¡Maldito Inútil Déjate De Jugar Y Acaba Con El Dragón De Mierda Ese!

¿?: Por ahora no eres rival para él, deja esto y solo huye ahora que aun puedes.

Bien era suficiente, estaba a reventar en ese momento y ya era hora de dejar los juegos, corrí hasta donde estaba el dragón evitando cuchillas salidas del suelo y sus garras, cuando estuve frente a él salte y aprovechado sus duras escamas use mis garras para engancharme a su cuello y subir a su lomo.

Al subir encima de él, unos anillos se desplegaron y me dispararon pero concentre las sombras detrás de mi y eso basto para resistir los disparos, tome el final de una de las escamas de su cuello con las garras y luego solo hale lo más fuerte que pude.

Por primera vez logre que el maldito gritara de dolor cuando comencé a arrancar esa escama, antes de que terminara de arrancarla el dragón corrió a la ventana de la habitación y salto por ella, dio una vuelta en medio aire volando de espaldas pero eso no me impido el seguir halando su escama hasta que el desgraciado me estrello contra una de las paredes del lugar y me hizo bajar de su lomo pero me quede con su escama por ello. **(me tuve que mover para ver que pasaba con esos 2).**

Use mis garras para frenar la caída y luego aterrizar en el techo del lugar, en ese momento el dragón se detuvo volando frente a mí y yo solo le sonreí mostrándole la escama.

Dragón: umm… admito que me descuide, pero ya es hora de terminar los juegos así que despídete de tu miserable existencia.

El dragón voló extremadamente rápido a donde estaba parado y antes que pudiera reaccionar el maldito me pateo y mando a volar fuera del edificio.

Dragón: no me perdonaría el dañar nuestra base pero aquí fuera no tengo motivos para contenerme.

¿?: ¡Solo Corre Antes Que Sea Tarde!

El dragón inhalo y yo apenas pude saltar a tiempo para esquivar la llamarada que me lanzo, me sorprendió un poco el ver que el suelo por donde el aliento paso no se incendió si no que más bien parecía lava hirviendo. **(de paso me heche a la lava hirviendo nadando como si fuera una piscina pero seguía ahí viéndolos con mi humo e invisible).**

Corrí hasta donde el dragón estaba y salte hasta el pero este se movió a un lado, use las mismas sombras para crear una cuerda y lanzarlas a su cuello intentando de nuevo subir a su lomo, el dragón uso sus garras para cortar la cuerda y luego dar una vuelta y recibirme con una patada.

Dolió como el demonio, pero no pensaba solo irme así no más, antes que me mandara a volar logre aferrarme a su cola, la use para subir a su lomo aferrarme a este con mis patas y morder donde le faltaba la escama.

Este grito al sentir como arranque la carne con mis dientes y giro tan fuerte que logro hacer que me soltara… eso me salió tremendamente caro, este me calvo sus garras en el pecho lanzándome aún más alto y antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa solo sentí como me estaba quemando con su aliento.

Cuando caí al suelo apenas si estaba consiente, y solo pude mirar como el dragón aterrizo a mi lado y me piso la cabeza.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

P.O.V. NIGHTMARE GALAXY

Despues que el dragon le pusiera una chinga al poni este quedo inconsciente, despues de los putazos que le dio fue adentro del castillo, paso no un rato que salio de la ventana con un libro pero lo que alcance a ver era diario de sorrow ¡pero quien era? No se, el dragon alzo sus alas para levantar vuelo viendo como tenia su cuello de escamas todo de sangre. Es que por eso me espero unos minutos para que no se escuchara de los que estuvieron aquí y con mis orejas de murciélago, oí al dragon irse llevándose a las 2 potrillas y no los escuche nada,. Asi que me dispuse a serme visible aun con mi humo y me cambie a mi forma de bat poni alicornio… suspirando que se fueran y me sente para ver esta diversión que no se ve todos los días.

Nightmare galaxy: (estaba sentado sonriendo de ver una lucha cuando es de box) jajaja… eso estuvo genial, nunca crei que este poni le arrancara una escama al dragon negro subdesarrolado,… (todos estaban riéndose de eso hasta que light me hablo).

Light: (ella tenia una carcajada de risas lo cua ella debía de llorar con sus ojos de la diversión que acaba de pasar) jajaja…. Eso estuvo gracioso, jajajaja, (se calmo unos segundos pero seguía una risa por otra) bien, ya con esto de hacernos reir (paso a ser seria) ahora que vas a hacer galaxy para que estes nuevamente aca y desaparezca esa vison.

Nightmare galaxy: (estuve bebiendo sangre de poni prestándole atencion a light) ¡bueno creo que para que regrese será necesario hacercarme a el para que se borre esa visión y regresemos a casa! (me levante de ahí ya dejando a un poni de esa secta hasta devorármelo por completo…. Y camine donde estaba el poni desmayado y los dos discutiendo).

¿?: (el estaba enojado con el otro aun tirado inconsciente, despues que su presa se haya ido) ¡eres un tarado como se te ocurrio que dejaras que se te fuera era presa fácil y se te fue…. me das lastima!

¿?: (la otra tenia una cara de enojo hacia el) ¡ya déjalo en paz que no vez que esta inconsciente de la paliza que le dio ese dragon!

¿?: (el se cruzo de cascos viendo a otro lado) a mi no me culpes, (suspiro) agg…. El maldito bastardo no hizo lo que le pidiera pero se fue la presa, ahora hay que esperar para que el inútil se despierte!

¿?: pues lo dudo que el despierte ya que el recibio mucho daño de ese dragon, y ya dejen de estarse peleando de una vez por todas… parecen perros y gatos cuando están echando rabia a si que calmensen ustedes 2,…. (al escuchar esa voz comenzaron a voltear a todos lados, cuando voltearon vieron que estaba alguien atrás de ellos a un metro… ellos se quedaron impactados que alguien los viera ya que el era el único y se sorprendieron que ese emanaba neblina oscura y se acordaron de quien era).

¿?: (me veía con cara de asombro de verlos y que se acordaran de mi) a si que tu eres ese poni extraño que estuvo en ese bosque cuando el iba atacar por culpa de este parasito.

¿?: (el se quejo que lo llamo parasito) ¡Oye! Tu tambien eres un parasito y que esfúmate de una vez.

Nightmare Galaxy: (le lanze una chispa de electricidad de mi pelaje cubierto de sombras haciendo que se calmaran) haber ustedes 2 calmensen o tendre que calmarlos con un estate quieto.

¿?: (el solo funsio el seño que se atrevia a retarme) pues a ti no te tengo miedo tu tambien eres un parasito (noto que no veía ningún acompañante) ahora que lo pienso deberías de tener a alguien como noso….. (no deje de terminar porque me fui directo a una velocidad a el agarrando su cuello con mis garras asfixiándolo y la otra acompañante se quedo congelada de mi rapidez).

Nightmare galaxy: (lo empece a ahorcar al parasito por ofenderme) haber maldito bastardo no me hagas enojar y me salgas de mis casillas o me saltare a exterminarte, (el tenia dificultades para respirar asi que lo deje de asfixiarlo pero use mi telekinesis para sostenerlo en el aire), te dejare de asfixiarte pero no significa que te pueda dar una paliza, (vi al poni inconsciente y fui al el tocando todo su cuerpo) bien este esta dormido pero sentirá bien (vi a la otro acompañante que estaba congelada y el parasito luchando de soltarse de mi telekinesis, me acerque a ella y la sacudi) oye reacciona de una vez.

¿?: (ella empezó a reaccionar de estar congelada de ver como le hacia este parasito lo cual se estaba riendo de el) ¡eh, como cuando! oUo jajajajaja…. Vaya, vaya, parece que este te puso en tu lugar, ¿a quien le dice parasito… parasito?

¿?: (el estaba luchando de liberarse pero al final solo se rindió pero seguía en mi agarre de mi telekinesis) ya... esta bien tu ganas, pero ¿Qué haces aquí y de donde apareciste?

Nightmare galaxy: (lo empece a bajarlo al suelo dejando de usar mi telekinesis este se sorprendio que lo dejara sin hacerle daño) no te lo puedo contestar pero eso si, vine para hablar con el… pero estará asi durante un rato y tal…. (no termine de hablar cuando vi a los 2 desapareciendo de ahí, confundidos no sabían que estaba pasando ni yo tampoco, lo cual se desaparecieron de ahí y el alma del poni se separo de su cuerpo tambien desapareciendo, lo que note todo se estaba poniéndose borroso lo cual se sabia que ya era de volver donde estaba…..., no paso mucho tiempo hasta que me desperté aun tirado en el suelo y me sente para respirar y vi que regrese a mi estado base, light scoot y snowdrop se fueron a mi abrazandome muy fuerte de estar muy bien).

Light: (ella me abrazo poniendo su cabeza con mi cabeza) ¡oh galaxy…. ¿Qué bueno que ya regresaste de ahi?

Scoot: (ella me abrazo de mi casco sintiéndose que regresara) papa snif….. que bueno que regresaras de vuelta nos estábamos preocupando ya que este había sido mas largo, pero pareces que estas bien.

Snowdrop: (ella tambien me abrazaba de mi otro casco igual que scoot) papa snif…. Me alegro que estes bien y que regresaras a las normalidad (pero ella tenia una duda) oye papa, que paso con esos 3 ya que desaparecieron de donde estabas y ¿adonde se fueron?

Galaxy: (los abrace con mis alas de angel juntándolas mas) jeje, pues tambien de verlos a ustedes… y si, me siento bien este había sido la visión mas larga, estoy bien no me paso nada y con tu pregunta snowdrop tampoco lo se… solo de ahí desaparecieron y el alma del poni tambien y no se donde están ya que….. (no termine ya que sentí algo en mis orejas y todos tambien se impactaron de eso light, scoot y snowdrop se separaron de mi abrazo viendo que se estaban formándose unas figuras de sombras lo cual dios se percato de eso).

Dios: (el estaba alarmado de eso) galaxy creo que esos 2 estan en ti no se como pero siento que están desapareciendo y ya encontré al poni, deberán de regresar a su casa ya que estos estarán a salvo en su casa no pregunten y vallan lo mas rápido posible.

°_° O.o O.K. eso tambien me puso mi pelaje de escalofrio hasta arriba como sentia a esos 2 pero tambien decía dios que estos desaparecían…. Sino regresábamos estos desaparecian y tambien el poni debería estar en nuestra casa, asi que apareci el pentagrama sino antes de despedirnos.

Galaxy: (empece aparecer el pentagrama casi brillando) ¡bueno dios este no es un adiós, sino una hasta luego verdad!

Light: (tambien estaba adentro del pentagrama) ¡dios… fue un placer verlo de vuelta y algún dia nos volverermos a ver y gracias por por resucitar a snowdrop y que sea nuestra hija!

Scoot: (ella estaba sentada en mi lomo despidiéndose con su casco derecho) ¡gracias dios por tener una aventura mis padres… ahora entiendo por que mis padres fueron a otras equestrias y tengo esta experiencia y me gustaría tenerla otra vez con mi familia… y te agradezco que tengo una hermana menor y otro en camino!

Snowdrop: (ella tambien estaba en el lomo de light abrazando el cuello de su madre) ¡dios gracias por permitirme darme esta segunda oportunidad, además de que me hicieras el milagro de ver y de estar nuevamente con los príncipes. O_O no ahora mis nuevos padres y con mi hermana mayor, ahora mi amiga la princesa luna se llevara una sorpresa cuando valla con mis padres y que resucitara gracias ante dios y amen!

Blats y stellar: (ellos se juntaron ya que el pentagrama ya estaba listo) ¡dios juramos por Celestia estar con ellos y de ayudar en todo lo que sea necesario ya que ellos nos dieron la oportunidad de ser esta familia disfuncional ante todo gracias!

n_n hasta dios se sorprendio que le diéramos las felicitaciones, las gracias, por tener a snowdrop de vuelta y ser parte de nuestra familia y de agradecerle de todo.

Dios: (el le salio una lagrima ya que lo hicimos un poco llorar) ¡muchachos snif…. Muchas gracias, q- quiero darles mi bendición y- y q- que se cuiden, (empezó a brillar mas el pentagrama que ya era de partir) y sean los mejores hasta pronto!

Galaxy: (alce mis cascos delanteros para irnos a casa) muchas gracias y usted también cuídese y nos veremos a la próxima,…. ( con eso azote mis cascos delanteros al pentagrama haciendo que brillara y nos fuéramos a nuestra casa).

CONTINUARA…. TnT

En el siguiente capitulo se mencionaran los invitados especiales permanentes


	9. Primer encuentro, triste despedida 3

INVITADOS ESPECIALES PERMANENTES

Invitados que estarán en este fic en algunos capítulos gracias a su permiso del creador **ghost994 **por usar sus personajes hasta que ellos regresen a su tiempo aquí están los personajes:

KIREO: como **Kireo**

NIA: como **nia**

SKYLER/SORROW: como **¿?** Este personaje será del signo de interrogación ya que no sabe cual es su nombre hasta en los capítulos futuros del "regresar de las sombras".

propietario de los personajes: ghost994: como ghost994

CAPITULO 9: primer encuentro, una triste despedida, obteniendo nuevas armas, una nueva integrante de la familia y unos seres extraños (tercera parte)

Dios: (el le salio una lagrima ya que lo hicimos un poco llorar) ¡muchachos snif…. Muchas gracias, q- quiero darles mi bendición y- y q- que se cuiden, (empezó a brillar mas el pentagrama que ya era de partir) y sean los mejores hasta pronto!

Galaxy: (alce mis cascos delanteros para irnos a casa) muchas gracias y usted también cuídese y nos veremos a la próxima,…. ( con eso azote mis cascos delanteros al pentagrama haciendo que brillara y nos fuéramos a nuestra casa).

Ya en un rato nos aparecimos nuevamente en nuestra casa de haber estado en una aventura lleno de emociones y estábamos en nuestro cuarto, el pentagrama desaparecio y vi el reloj de nuestra habitación que eran las 5:45 a.m., ósea se que estuvimos casi 2 meses en la equestria alterna, para casi 2 horas 45 minutos, casi no daba tiempo de dar explicaciones a nuestros amigos y fueramos rápido en donde estaba el poni, ya que los 2 se estaban formándose lentamente, al abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación vimos casi el la puerta al guardian a punto de tocar.

Guardian: (el se quedo sorprendidos de vernos nuevamente, pero se fijo que traíamos amigos y una pequeña bat poni alicornio azul) hola a todos, veo que cumplieron con la misión que les encargo dios, al parecer se trajeron a dos amigos…. Y la pequeña debe ser nuestra nieta nos es asi light.

Light: (tenia en su lomo a nuestra segunda hija) claro que si padre, pero no hay tiempo debemos de buscar a un poni que esta en nuestra casa… ya que ese poni se encuentra aquí su alma fue llevado a su equestria y traído aquí, por cierto ¿no lo viste por aquí padre a un poni oscuro igual que nosotros?

Guardian: (asintió su cabeza) de hecho hija te iba a decir ya que esta abajo en el pasillo en la puerta de nuestro hogar, tu madre light esta con nuestros amigos los padres de galaxy, asi que es mejor que vallamos abajo….. (ya con que el guardian nos dijo eso fuimos abajo rápidamente, vimos algunos guardias volando y vigilando que significaba que estaban en alerta máxima si alguien se metiera y ya al entrar al pasillo vimos a los guardias con sus parejas despiertos sin sus armaduras solo viendo ya que ellos solo ven si hay alguien atacando, pero nosotros nos fuimos mas adentro… lo que vimos fue que estaban nuestros amigos los lobos light y galaxy sentados y viendo al poni en el suelo inconsciente y a la vez ver a la madre de light, rainbow Dash con mis padres Thunder galaxy (algo parecido a mi solo su pelaje era de azul marino oscuro el tiene una cuttie mark de una calavera en forma de pentagrama y mi madre twilight Sparkle, Thunder lo estaba revisando ya que el es alquimista entre otros y tenemos tambien los mismos parecidos y al acercarnos nos vieron y ellos nos saludaron. (nota: aquí la twilight no es princesa, pero la otra twilight que es mi madre es una alicornio).

Twilight: (ella esboso una sonrisa al vernos) hola hijo galaxy, light, nuestra nieta scoot y (ella vio que en el lomo de light tenia una bat poni alicornio de pelaje azul y reconocio que era la segunda nieta) y tu debes ser nuestras segunda nieta y hermana menor de scoot no es asi pequeña snowdrop, (ella asintió pues bienvenida a nuestra familia).

Galaxy: (yo fui a abrazar a mi madre) hola madre, y gracias por tu saludo y de enterarte de tener una segunda hija pero ya sabras quien es verdad.

Twilight: (ella asintió su cabeza y nos separamos del abrazo) claro que si hijo, ella es la pequeña pegaso que era antes y no podia ver ya que los otros se burlaban y era la única amiga de luna…. No la otra luna que conocimos en la otra equestria ya sabes lo que paso (yo asentí) pero dejemos de hablar, al parecer cumplieron con su misión y veo que trajeron a nuevos amigos nos es asi.

Scoot: (ella estaba en mi lomo pero saludo a su abuela) hola abuela twilight, (ella dio una sonrisa) n_n claro que cumplimos con esa misión y otras mas y dios nos dio este regalo…. Una hermanita para platicar y ella estar con nosotros (solo puso una cara de risita) jijiji, solo que cuando vallamos con las princesas se llevaran una sorpresa hasta que se iran al monte fuji a gritar de alegrí jijiji.

Snowdrop: O_O ¡hay scoot no me vengas con eso, sabes (ella alzo su mirada cuando va a recordar algo) de hecho creo que mi amiga la princesa luna se llevara tal sorpresa que me abrazara hasta llorar o hasta Celestia de verme despues de mas de 1000 años de no vernos (nota: la edad de snowdrop tiene 8 años y scoot 10 años) y se me olvidaba (ella sonrio a su abuela) a hola abuela twilight es un gusto en conocerlos a ustedes 4, a mi abuelo el guardian que lo conoci que esta con mi abuela rainbow Dash, mi abuelo Thunder galaxy y tu abuela, estoy feliz de estar con ustedes.

Twilight: (ella se acerco y use mi ala derecha para que la abrazara) pues es tambien conocerte pequeña nieta, bienvenida a la familia mas loca y asesina mas peligrosa de los tiempos, devoradores de ponis y de beber sangre de poni que es la mas dulce pero platicaremos luego te parece la idea (ella se le brilla sus ojos para estar juntos con nuestros padres).

Rainbow: ahora me toca, (ella estaba volando pero beso al guardian lo cual se sonrrojo y ella se rio de el) hola mi nombre es rainbow Dash y soy tu abuela y el guardian que ya lo conociste (ella asintió) es tu abuelo y soy 20% genial pero tu y scoot son 1020% genial y mi hija y mi yerno tambien son geniales de tenerte en nuestra familia snowdrop, (ella hizo marometa y acrobacias en el pasillo lo cual hizo una ráfaga de arcoíris a la cual snowdrop se quedo maravillada de esto), y es mi regalo de bienvenida (ella vio al guardian algo seria) esposo, tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente que no me permitiste que fuera a despedirme de mi hija, mi nieta y mi yerno… y estoy pensando que tendras que dormir afuera del inframundo para que tengas este como castigo, (o.k. hasta nosotros nos reimos de que light lo dijo desde del principio cuando nos fuimos de ahí, el guardian se le achico sus pupilas ya que ella tendrá que compensar a rainbow para que no lo mande a dormir, el guardian se le acerco a rainbow a decirle en su oreja lo cual ella se sonrojo) estas diciendo eso en verdad, (el asiente) pues no se diga…. Si nos disculpan nos retiraremos para entrar al inframundo para tener el jueves pozolero (le lanzo una mirada picarona al guardian y ellos 2 se sonrojaron, como sin nada los 2 se fueron adentro e irse a su casa para hacer el jueves pozolero, nos reimos mucho y mi padre se rio y estaba checando al poni).

Thuder galaxy: (el estaba checando al poni que estaba cubierto de sombras lo cual el termino y se levanto de revisarlo) bien.. creo que esta dormido ya que le dieron sus putazos y se le ve unas marcas, (suspiro) aggg… no lo puedo entender de como apareció de la nada cuando sentimos eso en el inframundo fuimos de volada aquí para ver si no había alguien que se había infiltrado alguien, pero este poni tiene los aspectos de nosotros, teniendo en su flanco la marca de muerte, (y me vio que tenia algo en mis orejas que estos lo cual emanaba humo negro de los 2 que sabia) galaxy hijo, creo que tienes dos figuras negras en tus orejas y siento que estos vienen acompañado del poni dormido nos puedes decir que paso,. (mi madre y los padres de light que salieron de la puerta del inframundo me vieron de forma sospechosa lo cual decidi hablar).

Galaxy: (tenia unas gotas de sudor en mi cabeza al final suspire) aggg….. esta bien les dire todo lo que paso desde que nos fuimos hasta como apareció este poni y creo madre que te llevaras una sorpresa, padre será mejor que abraces fuertemente a mi madre y guardian deberías hacer con mi suegra ya que (me rasque mi cabeza algo apenado) no les gustara lo que dire despues al final las palabras y despues que harán de mi.

Twilght: (ella me miro esa cara cuando Spike o alguien hizo) ¡galaxy, que fue lo que hiciste (mi padre abrazo a mi madre para que la tranquilizara al final se calmo) aggg….. esta bien solo dilo antes que rainbow y yo te demos una regañiza de tu vida solo dilo! (bien con eso me daba miedo de mi propia madre ya que tambien tenia lo mismo al igual que mi padre, el guradian abrazo a rainbow por la noticia que le iba a dar mientras light, scoot, snowdrop, blats y stellar, se sentaron en unas sillones de cine y de tener unas palomitas y un refresco ya que esto era largo, los guardias junto con sus parejas se fueron de hay para hacer deberes y el personal salieron hay para revisar el tren que no le faltara ningún detalle y nos dejaron solos ya que era de asuntos familiares).

Galaxy: (me sente como alguien culpable mientras mi madre me miraba con esa mirada de juez autoritaria) agg… esta bien asi que les contare todo lo que paso en nuestros viaje casi 2 meses (les conte todo desde el principio hasta el final duro 10 minutos de la platica sin hablar) y eso es lo que paso….. (mire muy triste a mi madre) ya se que meti la pata, pero no tuve opción ahora twilight de la otra equestria va a tener un potrillo o una potrilla si sera alicornio o bat poni alicornio (agache mi cabeza y mis orejas de lo culpable que fui) y ¡lo… siento…! No quería herir a ella y lo cual sere padre de y no ten…. (no termine de hablar ya que mi madre y mi padre me abrazaron)

Twilight: (me abrazo saliendo una que otra lagrima) ¡hay galaxy, cuanto lo siento debes de pasar por estos momentos muy difícil para ti snif…. Ahora creo que entre tu padre y yo te tuvimos a ti, ahora tienes a twiilight como tu segunda esposa si tu hijo sale idéntico a tu padre y a ti bueno pues le daremos bienvenida a tu esposa y a nuestro nieto!

Thunder galaxy: (el tambien me abrazo y viéndome algo triste) pues hijo creo que no es mejor verte en ese estado hijo, además con todo lo que nos dijiste ahora tienes una habilidad de ver visiones de otras equestrias que puesdes estar ahí, asi que ni tu madre, ni rainbow, el guardian "a veces" y ni yo tenemos eso ya que tu tienes ahora ese don (el volteo donde estaba el poni dormido lo cual se movia que ya en unos minutos estaba por despertar, las sombras ya se estaba formándose a sus cuerpos) hijo galaxy, ahora tu te encargaras de esto y de los demás tambien, ya que nosotros estamos algo ocupados y tenemos un juicio que hacer en unos días de unas almas de unos ponis corrompidos de donde estuviste y los sectarios se llaman **"rl orden de los renacidos",** es en serio es la mayor pendejada que hemos oído y hay algunos altos y lideres que ya tienen pena de muerte, entre ellos esta nightmare y azrael, unos perros falderos que debieron de escapar del otro infierno ya que me informaron que hay 7 solo 2 ya están aquí, solo faltan los otros para que ejecutarlos de la otra equestria y tenemos informes ya que todos les hicieron daño a las "guardianas de la armonía", el juicio se llevara a cabo en unos días, creo que deberías que este poni y los otros estén ya que los demás se llevaran una sorpresa (me dejaron de abrazarme), asi que hijo es todo tuyo y los demás tambien (miro a su 2 nietas) scoot y snowdrop nos veremos en una rato para platicar, (empezaron a caminar los 4 a la puerta al inframundo) y galaxy, light nos veremos en un rato ya que tenemos que hablar de algo (nosotros asentimos y vio a los 2 que vinieron de la otra equestria) y blats y stellar (ellos asintieron su cabeza) vengan con nosotros ya que ustedes, debemos de hacerles un ritual de estar con esta familia tan alocada y de estar aquí sin tiempo indefinido ya que necesito alguien experto en gemas puras y tener un medico tanto en el inframundo como aquí asi que vengasen con nosotros (ellos se despidieron de nosotros y nuestros padres se fueron adentro del inframundo para tener todo arreglado del juicioyjuici oy se cerro la puerta, nuestros lobos light y galaxy se quedaron con nosotros y yo me acerque a light de lo que paso).

Galaxy: (estábamos tan impactados de los que paso) bien familia creo que ahora nos toca llevar esto en nuestros cascos y….. (no termine ya que las 2 figuras se materializaron ya que estaban en mis orejas muy chicos, no se como paso pero sabremos estas respuestas, la primera de la derecha ya era **una pegaso de color gris claro de melena y cola moradas un poco oscuras siendo su melena tan larga que pasa de sus hombros y lisa un poco ondulada, una cuttie mark de una rosa blanca con uno de sus petalos manchado con una gota de sangre**, y al parecer estaba despertando del mareo.

Pegaso (F): (ella estaba mareada al igual que sus ojos, lo cual con ambos se agarro de su cabeza para no marearse y tratar de vomitar O_O) O_° hay mi cabeza, me esta dando unos mareos del demonio (con sus cascos se dio una cachetada para dejarse lo mareado… hasta que sacudió su cabeza del mareo) bien con eso esta bien y (ella se quedo callada y miro a todos lados que no estaba ella y los otros en el castillo hasta que vio a 3 ponis idénticos, tambien se fijo que era una miniatura del tamaño de mi oreja hasta que se puso nerviosa), u- ustedes ¿q- quienes son ustedes? ¿d- donde estoy? ¿Dónde esta ese parasito y donde esta mi c- compañero?¿p- porque estoy en una cabeza de un poni? y ¿Por qué estoy de m- miniatura del tamaño de la oreja?

Light: (ella se acerco donde estaba yo a ver a la mini pegaso, aunque rio un poco) jejeje, para un poco a tus preguntas pegaso, se ve que no te acuerdas de nada pero a tus preguntas te contestare, mi nombre es light, mis hijas que están a mi lado son scootaloo y snowdrop saluden hijas (ellas saludan con su casco de saludo, la pegaso lo hace tambien pero sigue nerviosa), el numero 2. Es porque estas en nuestra equestria y estas en nuestra casa, el tercero: el parasito que preguntas esta a tu izquierda solo se esta regresando a su forma aunque tambien al tamaño de como estas y tu compañero esta dormido aunque las sombras se están adentrando a el…. Las respuestas al ultimo pegaso. Cuarto: (se empezó a reir) ja….. es porque estas en la cabeza de mi esposo galaxy (ella se sorprendio que estaba en la cabeza de un semental lo cual quería gritar pero empeoraría las cosas asi que debía de light terminara sus respuestas), si te sorprendiste de estar en la cabeza de mi esposo al igual del parasito al que le llamas y el quinto (ella levanto su ceja de la duda y puso su casco a la mentón pensando pera nada se le venia) pues la verdad, no se como se hicieron asi solo ustedes dos están en la cabeza de mi esposo y tu compañero no, asi que no tengo esa repuesta….. asi que nos presentamos nos puedes decir tu nombre y de tus otros compañeros o del otro.

Pegaso (F): (ella seguía nerviosa asi que se tuvo que calmar un poco para no seguir nerviosa, susiro e inhalo tranquilamente y se calmo….) bien ya me calme, bien ya que me dieron sus nombres y las preguntas que les hice les dare mi nombre excepto del poni dormido ya que el no se acuerda de su nombre y del otro parasito les puedo dar su nombre, (alzo su casco derecho como forma de saludar de un casco de alguien) ¡hola mi nombre es **nia!, **soy una pegaso que acompaño a mi compañero que no haga tonterías, a veces lo freno pero tiene que hacer maldades pero se lo paso, el compañero de mi lado (ella ladeo sus ojos) es **kireo** un estirado que nos acompaña y el hace que mi compañero haga puras masacres a pueblos, entre otros lados y es necesario que se alimente para no debilitarse, nosotros calmamos a nuestro compañero ya que el (se cayo para no decir mas) lo siento pero no puedo decir mas de el (ella bajo su cabeza y sus orejas ya que le salía una lagrima de su ojo) ya que snif…. (pero yo hable).

Galaxy: bien nia, te entendemos, si no nos quieres decir mas de tu compañero, te respetaremos tu decisión ya que…. (no termine ya que otra voz se quejo, era el parasito que le llamo nia de mi oreja izquierda)

Kireo: (el tenia una cara de molesto) haber si ya se callan de una maldita vez, (se agarro su casco derecho para dejar de parar su mareo) ¿Qué no ven que estoy maredo y estoy molestándome con sus voces y esta perra que esta a mi lado y el otro inútil que no hizo su trabajo, antes de que me contesten ya se sus nombres… solo me calle para que esta zorra halada hablara y (el volteo a todos lados pero no estaban en el castillo) al parecer estamos en otro lado asi que contesten de una maldita vez y ….. (no termino de hablar ya que use mi casco izquierdo en golpearle en su cabeza lo cual me dolio un poco).

Galaxy: (me sobe mi cabeza despues de darle a kireo en su cabeza) ¡auch! Eso me dolio, haber si ya te calmas de una maldita vez y no contestes a si a mi familia y a nia de lo contrario te devorare, además… los observe afuera del bosque y los segui hasta el castillo ya que el poni esta dormido y el dragon le dio una putiza y se fue de ahí con los demás, (tanto nia y kireo se quedaron con la boca abierta)

Nia: wow, wow, wow, espera nos estas diciendo que nos vistes afuera del bosque pero eso fue hace un dia, ¿pero como?

Galaxy: bueno la verdad no lo se pero mejor pasaremos las explicaciones luego, hay que despertar a tu compañero ya que se le oculto sus sombras, ¡ah… se me olvidaba, no podrán usar aquí su magia, ni tampoco la oscuridad ya que aquí se anulan todo completo, y no pregunten las preguntas para despues (me levante y fui al poni donde estaba dormido me fije que el poni tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha como la mia, tenia como una figuras de anillos en sus cuatro cascos por falta de pelaje, una cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo, una cicatriz en la parte superior de su pecho, tenia su cuerno roto talvez lo perdió en algún lado y este tipo debio de pasar por algo pero sera ahorita hasta que lo movi). Psssst, psssst, psssst hey poni despierta ya amanecio,

¿?: (el estaba dormiendo pero dio un quejido) mmmm, 5 minutitos mas.

Galaxy: (solo suspire) aggg…. Bien entonces lo levantare de otro modo (con mi melena saque la radio, lo cual nia y kireo estaban algo confundidos) aquí el príncipe nightmare Blake galaxy, necesito que preparen una orden de poni todo descuartizado, un poco cocido, y un pie de manzana, además traigan una botella de sangre de poni y una botella de naranja para nuestros invitados estamos aquí en el pasillo casi en la entrada del inframundo, (del otro lado se escucho unos sonidos que provenían de la cocina y uno de ellos hablo)

¿?: esta bien príncipe galaxy se lo llevaremos a su lugar, ¡por cierto ustedes tambien cenaran!

Galaxy: de hecho si, mejor traiganos lo que pedi y pongan otro plato y otro vino por favor.

¿?: bien, de hecho ya se lo estamos llevando a donde esta y que tenga una cena toda masacrada.

Galaxy: de nada (y apago la radio lo cual se escucho el grrrrr y lo meti a mi melena y vi a nia con una cara de curiosidad).

Nia: disculpa Blake nos podrias decir que es lo que acabas de sacar de tu melena y que alguien te contestara en esa caja muy sospechosa.

Galaxy: (bien eso me rie un poco lo cual nia quedo algo confundida de mi risa) jajajaja, a bueno veo que no saben pero se los dire este aparato que dices es una radio, nos permite comunicarnos con mi personal incluyendo a nuestros guardias, sirvientas, mucamas, ingenieros, constructores solo aquí y una mas.

Nia: (ella tenia esos brillos ojos de alegría) entonces con eso se comunican con eso (yo le asinti) guao, creo que nos hubiera tocado eso desde milenios (pero antes que dijera otra cosa los que debieron ser los sirvientes lo que vio nia y kireo eran las 3 clases de ponis pegasos, unicornios, y de tierra, traían la comida y las bebidas que trajeron, yo le pedi a un pegaso traer la comida y la botella lo cual me lo dejo y les agradeci que lo trajeran y que se fueran a comer o a divertirse un rato, ellos asintieron y se retiraron si no antes saludar de forma militar y nia tenia dudas de eso) galaxy por que tienes a los 3 clases de ponis.

Galaxy: antes de que te conteste nia, me comunicare con alguien no los oirán ni los escucharan ya que nosotros en esta casa los podemos ver nadie mas, (eso les sorprendio a nia y a kireo que en esta casa los viera y que los demás no encendí la radio y cambie la sintonia de alguien mas y me aclare la garganta), cof… cof… cof… aquí voy…. ¡rainbow Dash! ¡rainbow Dash! ¡me eschuchas! (del otro lado de la radio se escucho unos sonidos lo cual alguien se cayo de la cama y nia, kireo y nosotros nos reimos de eso hasta que rainbow me contesto la radio)

Rainbow: (ella al parecer la desperté tan temprano ya que casi salía el sol) ¡galaxy! (al parecer con su voz estaba algo molesta) galaxy, ¡por que me despiertas a esta hora¡, que no vez que me da pereza levantarme temprano a hacer mis actividades de del clima, (ella suspiro) aggg… dime galaxy que es lo que quieres.

Galaxy: (mejor calme a rainbow) ya rainbow, además los pegasos o nosotros que tambien nos gusta la pereza, pero no siempre te depierto a esa hora, además puedes avisarle a twilight y a las demás que nos podamos ver en sugar cube corner, creo que pinkie ya de debe de saber de algo y que nos viéramos a las 3 alla y me harias ese favor.

Rainbow: (al parecer solo suspiro rendida) aggg….. esta bien galaxy les dire a las chicas que nos veamos alla ¿por cierto, porque dices que pinkie ya sabe de eso no te entiendo?

Galaxy: pues sera una sorpresa si te lo digo no sera una sorpresa….. y sera mejor que te duermas y cuando te despiertes les avises no.

Rainbow: esta bien galaxy… y gracias por que fuera a dormir y levantarme no tan tarde asi que nos vemos a las 3.

Galaxy: gracias rainbow y corto.

Rainbow: de nada, cambio fuera (de allí no se escucho mas el sonido y guarde mi radio en mi melena).

Galaxy: bien nia con tu pregunta, es porque rescatamos a estos ponis de otros lugares y les ofrecimos un trabajo con bastante sueldo y demás cosas (ahí les tuve que mentir ya que los habíamos secuestrado en carterlot hace años atrás ahora ellos tomaron la decisión de estar con nosotros, nia y kireo se lo creyeron y asintieron sus cabezas, asi que me acerque y le deje la comida buena y el vino de sangre. Lo que vimos era que en su nariz se movia como oliendo algo, se levanto poco a poco y abrió sus ojos de golpe y se avalanzo a la comida y bebio la botella que contenia la sangre de poni lo acabo en menos de unos segundos hasta que quedo satisfecho)

¿? (el se sobo su barriga de lo contento de heber comido y bebido la sangre de poni) n_n mmmm,!que rico, estuvo delicoso habrá mas! (el solo volteo y se quedo confundido de donde estaba y nos vio a todos, este se acerco a mi y me reconocio y los 2 que tenían como compañeros), ¡es cierto ahora te recuerdo! Eres ese poni muy extraño que te iba a devorar pero creo que los dos nos devoramos uno del otro y tu habias dicho que nos íbamos a encontrar nuevamente solo chocamos nuestros cascos de garras de sombras y de ahí te esfumaste, por cierto en donde estamos y porque me siento bien y ya no siento los golpes del dragon que me dio y donde se fueron los que iba a devorar y porque esos 2 son tan pequeños al tamaño de tu oreja.

Kireo: (tenia ya cara mas molesto que era) hay no no otra vez, saben que mejor me duermo ya con dolores de cabeza ver demasiados ponis me vuelven loco si que nos vemos, (con eso kireo se durmió recargado en mi oreja lo cual este sonrio soñando algo pero nosotros nos reimos eso lo cual me dirigí a el).

Galaxy: bien ¿? Creo que nia hizo las mismas preguntas al igual de los que acabas de hacer, (le hable a nia) nia porque no le dices a tu compañero lo que mi esposa te acaba de decir hace unos momentos.

Nia: (al parecer escupio la naranja que ella estaba bebiendo lo cual me baño de lo que le dije) a disculpame galaxy me agarraste desprevenida y lo siento de haberte empapado de esta rica naranja y que bueno esta este pie de manzana (yo le asentí y le dije que no hay problema) en fin le dire como ella me dijo, (nia le explico a su compañero lo que light le acaba de decir hasta nos presentamos y le dimos un saludo a el y a sus compañeros le conto toda la historia, el poni estaba sorprendido de lo que acaba de decir).

¿?: (el estaba sorprendido que lo dijo de vuelta) entonces es en serio ella asintió (se agarro sus cascos a la cabeza en deseperacion) hay no entonces como vamos a regresar hay y dejar lo que estaba pendiente.

Galaxy: (yo me acerque y con mi casco apareci mi garra afilada de sombras y lo puse en su hombro para que ya no entrara en desesperación) no te prepcupes, de hecho en unos 4 dias regresaran al lugar de donde estaban y te dire donde se fueron, sin esperar este me abrazo como agradecimiento).

¿?: (el me abrazo ya que el y los otros irían a donde estaban) gracias galaxy, por que me calmara de la desesperación ya me siento un poco mejor (el vio el pasillo) por cierto lindo pasillo para dar algo de miedo y el estaba bostezando ya que se sentia que tenia sueño y nosotros tambien) aaaaaaggg…. Mmm, con esto creo que me dio algo de sueño sera mejor dormir aquí.

Galaxy: (yo ladee la cabeza) claro que no, tu nos acompañaras a nuestro dormitorio para dormir, no me gusta que los invitados que se queden a dormir en el pasillo ya que aquí hay mucho flujo de guardias que vigilan, no nos contestes y sera mejor ir a dormir ya que nosotros tenemos mucho sueño, antes de que se me olvide no puedes salir de esta casa, ya que tu alma esta aquí y tu cuerpo esta alla en el castillo de donde te dejo inconsciente, si sales mueres aun con tu marca de muerte ya que en esta casa protege de la armonía que hay afuera… pero tanto tus compañeros no, ellos están conmigo y no les afectara afuera asi que vámonos, (hasta el poni nia y kireo que estaba dormido se impactaron que el no podia salir y que saliera moriría de una manera fatal que solo suspiro y el se vino con nosotros).

Subimos a nuestras hijas a nuestros lomos para salir de hay al salir ¿? y nia se quedaron viendo al Mustang que estaba moviéndose ellos me querían preguntar que era esa cosa, pero les dije que despues les contestaría a sus preguntas solo subimos al segundo piso y caminamos donde estaba nuestra habitación antes de entrar ellos vieron las letras lo cual entendieron.

Nia: (ella puso una cara de asombro al reconocer este idioma) un momento entendemos esas palabras y ahora el leguaje que nos hablan, (se miro sorprendida) a poco hablan el elian (nosotros asentimos entonces los demás tambien nos entienden).

Galaxy: (le volvi a asentir la cabeza) claro que si amiga, les podemos entender su lengua ya que algunos milenios estuvimos a por alla y estudiamos su lengua y muchos otros, y claro solo aquí tambien y afuera no les entenderá cuando salgamos para alla y pondré un hechizo de traducción para que ustedes les entiendan aquí en esta tierra, asi que porque no entramos a nuestra habitación ellos asintieron, (al entrar ellos se quedaron algo maravillados adentro estaban un estudio de plantas en masetas un libro de pociones, en una mesa estaba como planos de algo talvez pensaron que eramos inventores, baño espejo y nuestros lobos, lo cua se fueron despues de pedir la cena a dormir lo cual se maravillaron me decían que si los quierian acariciar, les dije que no ya que si se acerca alguien, se considerara un poni muerto los 3 tragaron saliba y los dejaron dormir y estaba una cama para invitados antes de que se fuera a dormir me acerque a el) antes que te vallas a dormir me gustaría ver como estas de salud, (este se sorprendio y no tuvo remedio y me acerque y brille con mis ojos de rojo sangre para ver en su mente y valla sorpresa que me lleve hasta abri mis parpados hasta no dar mas y ¿? Se preocupo.

¿?: (el tenia una cara de preocupación de que hice eso) disculpa galaxy, ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara de asombro y me estoy preocupando? Te sientes bien.

Galaxy: (solo ladee mi cabeza para estare normal) asi no te preocupes al parecer estas bien de salud solo hice eso ya que la sangre de poni que te dimos te ayudo a no estar lastimado ahora vete a dormir, voy a tener una platica con tu compañera y no podras entender el idioma que vamos a hablar, (le di una mirada seria) no se te ocurra usar tu cuerno roto ya que no puedes usar el hechizo traductor, esta lengua no la podras reconocer a si que a dormir.

¿?; (el suspiro rendido ya que quería oir pero tuvo que hacerme caso y se fue a la cama y sintió que la cama era muy comoda) esta cama es muy comoda y no dormir en el suelo y gracias y buenas noches, no les importa que duerma 2 dias completos ya que me duermo todo el dia entero.

Light. (ella solo se rio) jajaja…. Pues claro que no amigo puedes dormir, hasta puedes dormir 3 dias ya que tambien nosotros nos dormimos hasta un mes completo y estar al 100.

Nia: ¡oye somos ponis, no osos, ni dragones pero cada quien debe tener sus gustos (el se fue a dormir y se quedo profundamente dormido y vio a el como dormia con esa sonrisa) y ya que se durmió de que me ibas a hablar, pusiste tu hechizo de traduccion de nosotros.

Galaxy: (asentí la cabeza mientras dejamos las cosas en el suelo ya luego los devolveríamos a sus lugares y nos fuimos a la cama a acostar y abrazar a nuestras retoñas) asi es nia, lo hice con mis ojos de rojo sangre no era para ver su salud, (ella se quedo confundida de eso, asi que segui) de hecho era para leer su mente y me quede sorprendido de tu amigo o tu pareja nia ya que se llama skyler no es cierto.

Nia: (asi que la volvi a aparecer a su tamaño original y viéndome algo sorprendido que le acabo de decir) es cierto galaxy, de hecho es mi pareja pero como, ya que sus recuerdos están bloqueados y el no sabe nada de su pasado.

Galaxy: (o.k. hasta nos sorprendimos que sus recuerdos estaban bloqueado ya que pude notar que estaban sellados por runas entre otros) bueno de hecho nia, lo que te acabe de comentar hace unos minutos aquí en nuestra casa se anula todo tipo de magia hechizos, runas magia negra si es la mas poderosas se anula y vi en todo sus recuerdos, y te lo contare todo haber si no me equivoco, (le conte todo de nacio sus padres, ella junto con sus padres y de que un sectario los mato, la tortura que les hizo pasar ese poni, lo que si le conte…. es que su memoria estaba bloqueada por algo no sabia de su adolescencia, de que vivieron en una cabaña (no le dije cual) la muñecas de las princesas Celestia y luna, la masacre del pueblo donde estuvieron, su lapida lo cual ella murió en el norte del frio helado, despues se unio al ejercito y ser comandante, que había rescatado a los niños que serian sus compañeros el amor de una pegaso llamada elis la muerte de la misma pegaso, y donde derroto a kireo en la oscuridad, despues fueron capturados y llevados a una dimensión en donde pasaron mas de 2mil años, como conocieron a las chicas a las princesas que se hicieron amigos, derrotando a enemigos, el secuestro de las guardianas, el rescate de ellas y del fatídica muerte de skyler en el cañon, de paso no sabia como revivio, como devoraba a los ponis para saciar su hambre, cosa que nos encanto, y como a medio devoraba una pequeña bat poni llamada rising y las otras chicas tambien lo querían rescatarla, hasta donde regresaron a su tierra y encontrar lo que ya debía de terminar y lo que paso de ahí en adelante) uffff, eso me dejo sin respirar, ahora lo se todo nia, dime que es cierto lo que te acabo de contar y que no miento.

Nia: (al parecer se quedo impactada de lo que dije ella se quedo unos segundos pensando de lo que le dije y al final asintió su cabeza) es cierto galaxy, es cierto todo lo que dijiste y no es mentira, yo estuve a su lado hasta mi muerte y el me unio como alma y del parasito este y nos vinculamos a el yo soy si se podría decir "su pareja" y estuvimos ahí con el dando ejemplos explicaciones que no cayera mas fondo pero creo que cayo aun mas pero seguire intentando para que no caiga mas, a veces tiene que alimentarse de vez en cuando pero cuando estuvimos aquí creo que le fascino mas y ahora ustedes, ¿Por qué los 4 que tienen lo mismo de mi skyler, ustedes están tan tranquilos y tienen la misma marca de muerte? (se les achico sus ojos del asombro) ustedes tambien murieron al igual que el.

Galaxy: (me recosté para acariciar a mi familia) bueno que te puedo decir a nuestras 2 hijas solo murieron una vez, a scoot murió cuando tenia 4 años y le dio un paro al corazón, y nuestra hija snowdrop jejeje, bueno es especial ya que revivio una vez gracias a alguien y nosotros, bueno solo morimos 2 veces, pero teníamos esta marca de muerte pero seguimos igual y nada paso y sabes lo que significa verdad (ella asintió) pues nadie nos controla ya que estábamos acostumbrados a esto, si alguien nos quisiera controlar, ese o algo saldría corriendo y no acercarse a nosotros ya que somos algo mas, nos podrán llamar monstruos, o queno debimos de nacer pero los asesinamos ya que tambien bebemos la sangre de poni y los devoramos por completo ya que también al igual que tu amigo skyler nos debemos de alimentar todos los días o lo dejamos en una semana….. pero nosotros no matamos de hecho ellos vienen a nosotros como voluntarios a nuestra casa y de aquí ya no ven la luz del dia, nia asi es lo que somos al igual que tu pareja, (empeca a bostezar ya que light scoot y snwdrop tambien bostezaron tambien del sueño y regrese a nia otra vez a mi oreja que tambien ella bostezaba) asi que nos vamos a dormir ya que tenemos que ir a ese lugar a las tres si no hay mas dudas quitare el hechizo traductor, y buenas noches a todos (ellos tambien me dieron las buenas noches asi que nia se durmió y nosotros nos abrazamos junto con nuestras 2 hijas que se quedaran acurrucados en nuestros pechos y entre light y yo usamos nuestras alas de angel para cubrirlas y nosotros tambien y ellas nos dijeron.

Scoot y snowdrop: ¡buenas noches mama light y buenas noches papa galaxy!

Light y galaxy: ¡buenas noches hijas que duerman bien! (NOTA: aquí es de dia y la hora eran las 6:39 a.m. pero como ellos eran bat ponis a veces se dormían equilibrado) (ya todos nos dormimos para estar con las chicas en sugar cube corner al rato)

CONTINUARA….. n_n

EXTRA: los personajes de ghost994 estaran aquí… solo por algunos capítulos, ya en los que inicie un nuevo capitulo lo hare lo mismo hasta que se diga "**invitados especiales ultimo capitulo y su creador"** asi que nos vemos en otro capitulo adiós….. TnT


	10. Un dia de sorpresa (Bonus)

INVITADOS ESPECIALES PERMANENTES

Invitados que estarán en este fic en algunos capítulos gracias a su permiso del creador **ghost994 **por usar sus personajes hasta que ellos regresen a su tiempo aquí están los personajes:

KIREO: como **Kireo**

NIA: como **nia**

SKYLER/SORROW: como **¿?** Este personaje será del signo de interrogación ya que no sabe cual es su nombre hasta en los capítulos futuros del "regresar de las sombras".

propietario de los personajes: ghost994: como ghost994

(NOTA: antes de comenzar les quería decir que este es el ultimo capitulo de viajando a la equestria alterna ya que nuestros protagonistas tuvieron una buena aventura, scoot experimento de viajar a otra equestria y ahora tiene una hermana pequeña llamada snowdrop ¿porque esta personaje? La verdad me gusto ya que vi el video y llore al ver eso y quería darle esta participación tambien protagonico a ella. Y ellas saben que tendrán otro hermano pero con la otra twilight (modo rainbow power) ya que puede estar mas de uno y otros integrantes que se unirán a hacer esta familia que crezca y los futuros miembros de la familia tambien tendrán una papel protagonico de la serie principal de ahí sera de uno a tres ya que los otros estarán ocupados en otras cosas, ya por ultimo los invitados con sus propietarios que estén aquí solo estarán d capitulos solo habran de uno a dos por temporada o que se siga la serie y les hago como un homenaje o un tributo a ellos ya que pondré el autor y el titulo del fic que deben pasar a leerlos, si no hay nada mas que hacer entonces vamos al ultimo capitulo de VIAJANDO A LA EQUESTRIA ALTERNA "CAPITULO 10: **un dia de sorpresa" **entonces comenzamos en:

5….

4…..

3…

2….

1…..

0…

CAPITULO 10: un dia de sorpresa

Era un nueva tarde en el tranquilo pueblo de poniville, nuestros 4 protagonistas junto a nuestros invitados estaban durmiendo ya que tuvieron una buena charla en ese mismo dia, en esa tarde los 4 protagonistas iran a sugar cube corner con nia y kireo pero no lo hara ya que el seguirá durmiendo y no ver toda esa armonia asi que nia solo estará ahí y nuestro invitado ¿? ¡skyler" no podrá salir ya que galaxy le dijo que no puede salir de la casa ya que puede morir por tanta armonia y que el dormirá d dias, por petición de galaxy que las 6 chicas fueran ahí, para darles una sorpresa ya que pinkie debio de sentir algo ya que cuando alguien viene al pueblo les hace la super… mega… chingona… fiesta de su vidas, pero ya pasamos a la casa donde nuestros bat ponis alicornios el primero que se despierta es galaxy y vamos con el.

P.O.V. galaxy

Me estaba despertando ya que hace algunas horas o los meses que estuvimos fuera, estuvo lleno de emociones pero ya saben a que me refiero, pero sigo cof, cof, me levante primero y veo que todos seguían dormidos y voltee que mi familia seguían dormidos, me daba ternura de verlas a las 3 dormidas a si que me acerque a despertarlas a nuestras hijas y besar a mi esposa en su boca y despertar a nia ya que kireo me dijo que el dormirá ya que no le gusta oir mariconadas y lo dormi, pero este tipo creo que me cayendo bien de como habla y cuando estábamos dormidos, copie las habilidades de el y de skyler, cuando despierte lo entrenare un poco en la simulacion pero en la habitacion del tiempo ya que tendrá un camino por recorrer cuando estén en su tiempo, y los desperté para no despertar a skyler.

Galaxy: (les empece a hablar suave a las cuatro ya que teníamos un humor de perros a si que movi a nuestras 2 hijas con mi ala de angel en sus narices y que era un punto débil de nosotros y a light la bese que se despértara y a nia, con mi hilo de sombra la empece a mover su melena) ¡scoot, snowdrop, light y nia despierten ya es hora de levantarse ya que tenemos una cita con ellas!

Light, scoot, snowdrop y nia; (hablaron al unisono moviéndose un poco) mmmmm….. ¡5 minutitos mas para despertar! (bien eso me dio una ternura de como hablaran al mismo tiempo entonces me acosté tambien y de nuevo abrace a light y cubriendo mi ala de angel a nuestras hijas….. y pasaron diez minutos y entre todos al mismo tiempo nos rugio el estomago, haciendo que nos despertaramos y nos empezaramos a reir y que ya era de comer.

Nos levantamos para arreglarnos primero regrese a nia tamaño original y les dije a las 4 que saebañaran primero ya que no me gustaba ver a otra yegua que no fuera mi familia, light y nia se sonrojaron y asintieron su cabeza (scoot y snowdrop se rieron de eso pero ellas entraron las 4, paso unos 20 minutos y salieron del baño todas arregladas y secas del baño que se dieron, les dije que se adelantara a comer ya que tenia que bañarme completo, cosa que asintieron y entre a bañarme y poner un escudo de kireo para que no lo despertara y 25 minutos despues termine de bañarme me seque y me fui al lavabo a cepillarme mis dientes y colmillos afilados como sierra y ya cuando termine de lavarme, al mirar al espejo, lo que no me sorprendio vi el reflejo una figura parecido a mi sin excepción, bueno excepto que no traía las 3 cuttie marks solo lo tenia blanco sin cuttie mark hasta que me hablo.

¿?: (era parecido a mi ese reflejo) valla, valla, valla, aquí esta mi poni asesino y despiadado que nunca me falla. (y vio a kireo que seguía dormido) al parecer este es el alter demoniaco de skyler se te pego no es asi nightmare Blake galaxy, mi asesino, y que nunca tiene piedad de otros jejeje (se rie de forma maléfica, me transformo en nightmare galaxy).

Nightmare galaxy: (me seguía secándome con la toalla en mi melena) al menos un hola no ¿?, (el se apena y se disculpa conmigo) te perdono, ya que siempre he sido asi, viejo compañero, (me rio de forma maléfica) jajajaja, claro que si, vi los recuerdos de skyler y valla que este poni y me siento apenado de el ya que nunca tuvo una infancia bueno, pasando a lo otro compañero….. claro soy mas terrorífico que todos los malos e inclusivo de mis padres y los padres de mi esposa o tambien que duerme en nuestra habitacion, y claro hace mucho que he masacrado a un pueblo hace mas de 1500 años, (me empece a reir mas de forma psicópata) jajajaja, jijijiji, esa fue la masacre mas grande que tuve antes que durmiera en esa jodida cueva junto con mi esposa durante mas de 1000 años y que dejaramos a nuestro sucesor en el imperio de cristal, nadie sabe que paso hay ya que me devore a todos en ese pueblo no me importaba si eran potrillos, potrillas, yeguas, ancianos o sementales, no me importaba si eran pegasos, unicornios y ponis de tierra, los devoraba o los desgarraban de una forma tan desagradable, que me los comia de forma despiadada y que rogaban piedad, auxilio, ya que esas tontas princesas Celestia y luna, nunca hallaron al culpable de tal masacre en el norte helado que esta al este del imperio de cristal, y nunca vieron de quien era la magia, y claro mi magia negra no se detectaba, solo sentían que sus súbditos estaban en peligro ellas fueron a ese lugar y vieron todo, yo estuve casi a un kilometro afuera de ese pueblo como se estaban rompiendo sus cabezas para dar al culpable y nunca lo hicieron viejo amigo, estuviste allí y claro que tenemos un oscuro pasado cuando estuvimos en ese planeta tierra lleno de humanos, cuando estaba mi padre Thunder galaxy que ahí conocio a mi madre twilight con su amiga rainbow Dash y el guardian, jejeje (levante una ceja de la duda que tenia) y por cierto a que se deba tu visita viejo compañero.

¿?: jejejeje, pues vine que casi ya se acompleta tu ciclo de vida, y que ahora tengo entendido que esperas un hijo de la otra equestria y te casaste en secreto con twilight no es verdad, (yo le aenti con mi cabeza), pues déjame decirte que nacio hace algunos meses y déjame decirte que no nacio uno sino 2 y dime a quien se parece (le conteste a quien eran parecido) pues nada mas y nada menos que ustedes 2, pero ellos son 2 bat ponis alicornios, igual a ti nightmare galaxy tu hijo es muy parecido a ti y tu hija a la de su madre… solo que ellos tienen la raya bicolor de su madre y alas de angel tuyas, sus pelajes son de su madre oscuros purpuras no te hace feliz que ahora, que tus 2 hijos tengan los rasgos parecidos a ustedes 2 y tengo un regalo para ti como forma de agradecimiento de haber hecho eso.

o.k. eso me alegro mucho ya que mi twilight y yo teníamos dos y eran algo aparecidos a nosotros…. Eso me encontento y llore un poco y seque mis lagrimas con mi toalla y le hable.

Nightmare Galaxy: (tenia una de felicidad) eso me alegra mucho viejo compañero que tu me des esa noticia y cual es ese regalo que me daras… (de la nada con su casco de garras afiladas de sombras toca el espejo y aparece una bola de energía mezclado de la cuttie mark de twilight y mis 4 cuttie marks, haciendo que este entre en mi pecho, adentrándose en mi corazón, lo cual me rasco mi pecho y quedo algo confundido de eso) porque esta bola de la cuttie mark de mi segunda esposa twilight y las 4 mias entraron en mi pecho y adentrándose en mi corazón viejo amigo.

¿?: (solo rio de forma de agradecimiento) jejeje, pues es un regalo mio nightmare galaxy ya que lo sabras en unos días, amigo ya que tu siempre dices que no te interesa que hay hasta que pase eso,(yo asentí la cabeza) pues sabras eso en poco tiempo y nos veremos en unos días ya que vi algo muy interesante en el futuro asi que nos vemos amigo… (este se desvanece y me despido de el).

Galaxy: (me seguía rascándome mi pecho pero me regrese a mi estado base) jijiji, bueno sera mejor que el tiempo fluya y lo averigue y ya que mi esposa y yo somos los guardianes de la armonía, lo cual no afectara esto a los elementos de la armonía ya que nos esperaron por mucho tiempo….. ya que Celestia y luna dejaron de serlo cuando ella desterró a su hermana a la luna, pero es otra cosa, aparte de ver a mi viejo compañero, ni siquiera mi familia, mi esposa y mis hijas saben de esto pero que siga asi y sera mejor que baje a comer con mi esposa, mis hijas y un sorpresa a snowdrop y nuestra invitada ya que debemos de ir a sugar cube corner a si que andando. (con eso termine de arreglarme y sali del baño, vi a nuestros compañeros lobos light y a galaxy dormidos en su hogar ya que estuvieron vigilando mientras no estababamos, le deje una nota a ¿? (skyler) que íbamos a volver un poco mas al rato deje la nota en la cama donde duerme, kireo seguía dormido ya que no le gusta la armonía, pero este me cae bien pero lo dejare dormir tambien, cerre la puerta y me dispuse a bajar e ir a la cocina. Light nuestras 2 hijas y nia ya estaban platicando cosa de chicas y solo me acerque para no interrumpirlas y me sente en la mesa para comer y no tarde mucho tiempo para terminar y agradeci a los chefs de darnos un buen banquete lo cual ellos asintieron su cabeza, ya cuando íbamos a retirar las detuve a ellas, se extrañaron que las detuviera y light me hablo.

Light: (tenia una ceja levantada de porque las detuve) dime galaxy ¿Por qué nos detienes cuando vamos a salir?

Galaxy: (me acerque a snowdrop lo cual ella queda algo confundida, lo cual con mi casco derecho formo mi garra afilada de sombras a ella y con un conjuro recito en un idioma olvidado, lo cual light se sorprende de ese idioma lo cual sonrio y en la cabeza de ella apareció una nube muy blanca del cual cae unos copos de nieve formando unas figuras, que cuando hizo algunas de ellas ya que era ciega) bueno hija snowdrop, este es un pequeño regalo de mi parte ya que cuando estemos afuera no sentiras mucho calor y esta nube de copos de nieve hecho de figuras echas por ti te recordaran buenos momentos cuando pasaste bueno tu ya sabes.

Snowdrop: (ella estaba llorando de felicidad asi que volo a abrazarme de este regalo) gracias papa galaxy, este es el mejor regalo que me has hecho y estas figuras de nieve que hice no me sentiré tan nostalgia hace algunos siglos atrás muchas gracias papa.

Galaxy: (lo abrace a ella y la subi a mi lomo con su nube flotando en su cabeza) je, je, je, no hay problema hija asi que caminando para alla, (vi a nia lo cual ella asintió y regreso a ser una miniatura y estaba en mi oreja, tambien puse a scoot y a light en mi lomo con snowdrop y fuimos caminando lo cual light me dio una buena nalgada en mi flanco haciendo que me sonrojara), auch eso duele.

Light: (ella se empezó a reir mientras íbamos caminando hacia afuera del pasillo) jijijiji, bueno galaxy, ya sabes que me gusta a hacerte esto cuando me subes a tu lomo, (me lanzo una mirada picarona) y no me resisto en nalguearte en uno de tus flancos eso me fascina darte una buena jejeje.

Nia: (ella tambien se contagio de la carcajada de light) jajajajaja, hay galaxy no sabes como te envidio (se puso sonrojada en su cara) yo una vez le hice eso a skyler lo cual quedo tartamudeando y paralizado de esa nalgada que le di, ya que el me castigo en tener una noche con el y no me arrepiento de hacerle eso, pero las cosas cambian y siempre seguirá asi.

Galaxy: 0u0 eso me hace feliz y que tambien lo hiciste con tu pareja nia, te respeto pero…. El tiene que tener un lado pero tu lo debes de convencer que no caiga mas y kireo hara todo lo posible que para que siga masacrando y devorando lentamente a sus victimas pero nosotros no podemos convercerlo solo usted nia.

Nia: (ella asintió su cabeza) pues gracias galaxy, por tu consejo y tratare de guiarlo en un buen camino hasta convencerlo.

Scoot: ¡no te preocupes nia, nuestro papa sabe dar buenos concejos a quienes necesiten ayuda y tu no eres la excepción, además lo amas siendo tu una fantasmal, no preguntes nia, cuando mi padre vio en los recuerdos de tu pareja skyler, tu y el se amaban con todo y por eso tambien apreciamos eso y no dejes de luchar… solo te podemos echar un casco de este consejo, ahora el deberá tomar una decisión de que hacer, nosotros no debemos interferir de lo que haga tu skyler nia!

Bien hasta nia se sorprendio que scoot le haya dicho eso, ella sonrio y le dio las gracias que nunca renunciara si el aun cae mas profundo….. ya saliendo de nuestra casa en el camino nia se quedo maravillada que todo se sentían pacifico y nada de peligro, en el camino algunos nos saludaban y nosotros les devolvíamos ese saludo y en el camino si se percato que hablaban entre murmullos de la bat poni alicornio azul diciendo que si era algún pariente o hija, cosa que no le dimos mucha importancia, preferiblemente apresuramos el paso para llegar a sugar cube corner donde nos esperarían nuestras amigas y en la ventana vimos que estaba oscuro, que ya sabíamos que era y fingimos que no sabíamos nada, al estar en frente nos detuvimos para respirar un poco despues de apresurar el paso, ya que recuperamos el aire solo entramos y el lugar estaba oscuro y vino eso en 3…, 2….., 1…., 0…..

¿?: ¡SOOOOOORPREEEEESAAAAAAAAAA!

Bien eso dejo a nia y a nuestra hija snowdrop algo impactada y a la vez soprendidas que alguien les diera esa sorpresa, snowdrop sonrio de alegría ya que nunca hicieron eso en su vida, hasta que las 6 chicas se acercaron a nosotros lo cual pinkie vino primero.

Pinkie: (ella brincaba del mismo sitio lo cual solo remimos de eso) ¡SORPRESA…. SNOWDROP HIJA DE GALAXY Y LIGHT Y HERMANA MENOR DE SCOOTALOO! Bienvenida a este mundo ahora sere tu tia pinkie como tu hermana mayor y….. (3 segundos despues dijo todo lo que ya saben) y esa es tu tu fiesta…. (las chicas y nia se sorprendieron que pinkie daría en el clavo, cosa que nos reimos de eso hasta que twilight hablo).

Twilight: (ella tenia su boca mas abajo hasta no dar mas y sus ojos se achicaron de la impresión que dijo pinkie hasta que sacudió su cabeza) °_° oye pinkie como sabias que galaxy y light tuvieran una segunda hija ya que ayer los vimos normales.

Pinkie: n_n ¡solo lo presenti ya que soy buena para esto! (y ella solo canta su canción).

Applejack: (ella se acerca a nosotros y se quita su sombrero de vaquera) pues bienvenida pequeña snowdrop y como te dijo pinkie ahora entre nosotros 5 seremos tus tias, pinkie, rainbow, Fluttershy, pinkie y yo, twilight sera tu amiga y si tienes alguna duda no dudes en recurrir a nosotros.

Snowdrop: ¡pues gracias tia Applejack por esto!

Rarity: ¡no hay de que querida (ella nos vio con mucho misterio) ahora que lo pienso porque no nos hablaron que tienen una segunda hija ya que nunca nos dijeron en eso. (O_O bien eso nos agarro de sorpresa asi que les hablamos con alguna mentirilla, ya que Applejack puede detectar si alguien miente pero nosotros eramos buenos de tapar asi que hable).

Galaxy: (tenia una gota de sudor en mi cabeza lo cual me rasque mi cabeza con mi casco algo apenado) am, pues light estaba digamos en celo ayer en la noche y tuv… (no temine de hablar ya que light me tapo su casco en mi boca lo cual ella estaba algo sonrojada, las chicas entendieron eso y se rieron y todos nos reimos unos segundos, rainbow dejo de reírse y vio arriba de la cabeza de snowdrop una nube que caia copos de nieve lo cual pregunto a light)

Rainbow: oye light, ¿Por qué tu hija tiene una nube arriba de su cabeza y este cae copos de nieve ya que no es temporada de invieron? (bien hasta las chicas sintieron tambien la curiosidad que ella tenia una nube arriba en su cabeza lo cual light le contesto).

Light: (ella veía la nube de snowdrop en su cabeza) bien rainbow ya que lo preguntas, pues le dimos este regalo ya que ella era algo especial y le dimos este para que sobreviviera en todo el tiempo y no….. no estamos en temporada de invierno solo es eso… (ya las cosas se estaban impacientando ella hablo) pero ya que estamos aquí porque no disfrutamos esta fiesta, menos charloteo y mas fiesta comprendido…. (bien ellas no sabían de eso pero lo otro si y empezamos con la fiesta de bienvenida de snowdrop, en el rato scoot les presento a sus amigas y a dinky ya que le había comentado que tambien tenia lo mismo que nosotros y su madre tambien que ella se encontento y hablaron de ellas hacían, en cambio nosotros saludamos a derpy ya que estaba comiendo unos muffins de sabor y aparte con un poni de tierra, que lo cual ella nos dijo que lo conocio en uno de las entregas como cartera y nos dijo que se llamaba "**doctor whooves**" (nota aquí el dr. Whooves tendrá tambien un papel con nosotros además de tener una bonita relación con derpy y dinky) el solo saludo y nos dijo que el salía con derpy y se encariño de dinky que tendrían una bonita relación y derpy y el doctor nos dijo que seriamos los padrinos para su boda que seria en algunos meses cosa que nos encanto y el sabia de lo que paso, cosa que nos sorprendio y a nia tambien que alguien sabia de todo y que nos dijera mas otro dia y asimilamos con la cabeza).

Durante el rato habíamos jugado los juegos de pinkie y además de comer todo que estaba ahí, la fiesta duro hasta la noche, hasta que todos nos despedimos y nos fuimios a nuestros hogares en el camino platicamos de lo que paso en la fiesta.

Nia: (ella tenia su estomago lleno hasta reventar siendo un fantasma) n_n mmmm, que rico, esos pasteles y el pastel de manzana me encanto mucho, no me explico como le hice para que me lo comiera todo siendo un fantasma.

Galaxy: (estaba llevando mi casco a la mentón mientras regresábamos a nuestra casa) pues creo, que cuando están conmigo se abren su apetito siendo un fantasma (y veo a kireo que el tambien comio sin darse cuenta pero rio aun dormido) y cierto poni cuernudo tambien lo disfruto, (ellas se sorprendieron que dije de el) ¡claro que si, apoco no me daba cuenta ya que el se escabullo para comer algo y regresara de la nada… (bien hasta el se puso una gota de sudor mientras el dormia y nia solo vio esto una diversión ya que por primera vez vio a su estorbo reir pero lo dejo pasar por hora). Ya dejemos a el que se avergüence y continuemos en pocos días nia, tu, kireo y tu pareja regresaran de donde vinieron, se que es muy difícil que nos digamos adiós pero, un dia nos volvamos a ver no se cuando pero creo que sera mas lejos o cerca (me toco mi casco en mi pecho) lo juro y lo presiento que nos vamos a volver a ver es una promesa nia.

Nia: (a ella se le viera que le saliera una lagrima en su ojo) snif….. muchas gracias galaxy, creo que tal vez un dia nos volvamos a ver en nuestro camino quien sabe jejeje.

Light: ese es el espíritu nia, no te rindas y veras como nos volveremos ver un dia de estos.

Con eso juramos hacer una promesa que nos volveríamos a encontrar un dia de estos o no pero seguimos platicando en el camino hasta llegar la nuestra gran casa, miramos que lo guardias junto con sus parejas, el personal entro otros ya no estaban, se fueron a sus dormitorios a descansar y fuimos arriba a nuestra habitación, al entrar vimos a skyler que seguía dormido, lo que se me ocurrio volver a su forma a nia para que estuviera con el y me lo agradeció que estuviera su ladol, cosa que asentí con mi cabeza y nosotros cuatro nos fuimos a la cama y estar nuevamente haciendo lo mismo en la tarde y seguía la nube de snowdrop arriba de su cabeza pero no se sentia nada de frio ya que era un regalo mio asi que acurrucamos a nuestras hijas en nuestros pechos para abrazarlas y de paso dejar que nuestras alas de angel las tapara como cobija y nosotros nos dimos un beso para estar en frente de nuestras narices y dormir para ya tener un nuevo dia.

En eso cuando la imagen de nuestros protagonistas de desvanece hasta estar en negro, en la imagen de galaxy cuando duerme se aparece unos ojos rojos de sangre con sus dientes y colmillos afilados llenos de hilos de sangre muy aterrador que el se rie.

¿?: (el rie de forma maléfica) jajajajaja… por fin mi bat poni alicornio "galaxy" favorito… mi poni llenara esta tierra de caos sembrando la pura muerte en este maldito planeta ya que en años adelante lo hara bien y tuvo éxito en el norte helado hace mas de 1500 años y sera el fin de esta civilización de ponis y todas las razas de seres vivientes, pero lo vere en unos días a mi poni de la muerte y sus acompañantes… (se rie de forma maléfica) jajajaja…. (de ahí se desvanece esa figura de los ojos rojos con sus dientes y comillos afilados hasta quedar completamente negro).

FIN…?

¿quien era esa figura que platico con nuestro protagonista galaxy en el baño?, ¿porque lo conocio a el?, ¿porque galaxy se acordó de "viejo compañero"?, ¿porque el y el otro se conocen y porque los padres de light y galaxy estuvieron en el planeta tierra junto con ellos?, ¿Por qué el masacro a ese pueblo hace mas de 1500 años sin que su esposa no se enterara de eso?, ¿Por qué el desconocido dijo que "que casi ya se acompleta su ciclo de vida"? ¿Por qué las princesas Celestia y luna nunca supieron de quien era el culpable de tal masacre del pueblo al norte y al este del imperio de cristal? ¿Qué misterios tiene nuestro protagonista en todo esto y que el desconocido parecido a el que dijo que era su poni de la muerte y que pondria fin a esta civilización de todas las razas? Es un misterio que a lo largo se descubrirá con el tiempo.

Bien ahora nuestros personajes que estuvieron en este fic.

Con el (*) significa que seguirán los personajes que continuaran en adelante o estarán en un futuro cercano y con el otro (#) significa que esos personajes ya no estarán en el fic ahora los personajes:

Personajes (*)

**Thunder galaxy con twilight Sparkle.**

**Guardian con rainbow Dash.**

**Blake Galaxy con each moon light (sus amigos blats y stellar)**

**Scootaloo y su hermana menor snowdrop con dinky doo y las cmc **

**Derpy/ditzy doo con dr. Whooves.**

**Twilight Sparkle.**

**Rainbow Dash.**

**Fluttershy.**

**Rarity.**

**Applejack.**

**Pinkie pie.**

**Spike.**

**Princesa "mi amore de Cadence" Cadence.**

**Shining armor.**

**Princesa luna.**

**Princesa Celestia.**

**Thunder lane**

**Stellar eclipse**

**Lord tirek "supremo"**

**Discord "amo y señor del caos"**

**Dios (una que otra ocasión)**

**INVITADOS ESPECIALES:**

**Kireo.**

**Nia.**

**Skyler/sorrow.**

**Propietario: ghost994**

**Titulo del fic: "regresar de las sombras"**

Personajes (#)

**Thor "el dios del trueno"**

**Luky "hermano menor de thor" "hijo adpotivo de odin"**

**Hela.**

**Odin.**

**hamdal**

**Tanos.**

**Copia de calamardo.**

**Copia de xena con maléfica.**

**El tipo del martillo feo.**

PROXIMAMENTE "**VOLVIENDO A LA EQUESTRIA ALTERNA 2 EL FINAL"**


End file.
